The Lake House
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Kurt has lost everything but this house. His father died of cancer, never married Carol, he has lost his friends when things became rough. So he moved out of Lima and started living there. Blaine is a young artist/painter who loses his way one night and ends up in front of the house. Cue epic love story where Kurt becomes Blaine's muse. Rated T at the moment.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for your previous support and anyone who is new to my writing welcome :) I was given this prompt on tumblr by anon. Thank you for the prompt and I hope that I do it justice for you. **

**Prompt: **Kurt has lost everything but this house. His father died of cancer, never married Carol, he has lost his friends when things became rough. So he moved out of Lima and started living there. Blaine is a young artist/painter who loses his way one night and ends up in front of the house. Cue epic love story where Kurt becomes Blaine's muse

**captain-ally is busy at the moment so this hasn't been looked over by her so all mistakes are my own. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**The Lake House**

* * *

**Prologue **

The autumn leaves flickered in the light breeze that came from the lake. Driving up the lonely road, half an hour form the nearest town, was a black navigator. After five minutes, the car came to a stop at beautiful three story house. The house in itself was postcard beauty. The front of the house looked over the large lake that sat still under the cloud of grey. The area looked even more stunning with leaves turning orange in red.

The engine of the car turned off, plunging the area back into silence. From the driver's seat, a slim young man slid out of the car. Kurt Hummel gazed around the lake house. It had been years since he had stepped foot on the Hummel property.

His father had purchased the house for his wife Elizabeth when he was nine. He had bought it when they found out that Elizabeth had terminal cancer and would only live for another few months. Not wanting to be stuck in a hospital in her last days, Burt had bought the house for them to live in. When Elizabeth had passed, they had moved back to Lima and never returned.

Up until 6 months ago, Kurt believed that he would never see the place again. Sadly though, Burt had passed away due to the same cancer that took his mother. It had been a difficult 6 months, what with planning the funeral and dealing with the idea that he was all alone. At the beginning, his friends had been sympathetic but they quickly grew tired of his grieving and couldn't understand that Kurt had lost everything. That's when he made the decision. He packed up his life and came to the lake house.

From the back seat, Kurt took out his satchel, reminding himself to get the bags out of the car later. He shut the car door, locking it with the key and wondered slowly to the house. The smell of the leaves and the water on the lake was familiar to Kurt and gave him a little comfort. Even though his mother had died here, he could only remember having good memories.

As he approached the door, Kurt reached into his satchel and pulled out the keys. Taking a steadying breath, Kurt put the keys in the lock and turned. The door opened silently and he stepped into the house. The floor boards groaned under his feet and he quickly located the light switch. The light flooded the room, illuminating everything. All the furniture had been covered in white sheets. A layer of dust covered the floor and Kurt mentally prepared himself for a long clean ahead of him.

Slowly he wondered around the second story of the house. This part of the house contained the living room and kitchen. The top story had four bedrooms and two bathrooms while the bottom floor held another bedroom and bathroom along with a rec room.

He walked towards the large glass door on the far side of the room that led to a balcony. The house had been positioned so that it looked over the lake. In all seasons, the lake was a thing of beauty. Kurt remembered many days playing by the edge of the lake with his mother and father.

As he walked towards the door, he gripped the sheets on the couch and with one fluid movement he removed it. He smiled with satisfaction to see that the couch was still in perfect condition and gave him hope that the rest of the house had not been damaged by dust. He folded the sheet neatly as he continued to the doors and looked out over the lake. It was still, looking almost black, reflecting the dark grey clouds above.

Drinking in the sight for a few minutes, Kurt turned back and surveyed the room. He had a lot to do if he was going to be living here from now on and now seemed as good as any time to get started. As the dark grey clouds threatened rain, Kurt quickly retrieved his many bags from the car and lugged them inside. He had organised a moving van to bring the rest of his things to the lake house the next day, only taking exactly what he needed.

Kurt made inside before the heavens opened and rain fell to the ground. Kurt went and sat on the couch, listening to the rain patter on the roof. He glanced around the empty house but for the first time since Burt's death he didn't feel alone.

He felt like he was home.

* * *

**So that was the prologue and I hope that it is enough to intrigue you. Please let me know what you thought and happy reading :)**


	2. The Painter

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews on the prologue and for those who are now following this story.**

**Again captain-ally is busy so this is all me and I'm sorry for any mistakes that are within. **

**I'll try update everyday as I have a few chapters all ready written up so hopefully I will be able too stick to one a day. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**1: The Painter**

Kurt walked up and down the aisle of the market, filling his trolley up with food. He gained many curious looks as he walked around, hushed whispers following him. The town was only small so news travelled fast that he was living at Lake House and everyone wanted a look.

He still had so much cleaning to do. At the moment the house looked abandoned but when Kurt was through with it, the house would once again look like it was being lived in. Kurt pushed his trolley, getting tired of the looks and headed to the cash register. He waited in line and gazed front window of the store. A beautiful painting caught his attention and he cocked his head one to one side.

The painting depicted a park where the viewer stood behind a park bench, gazing out to the play equipment. The longer Kurt stared, the more he felt like he was there in the park, able to feel the warm sun beating down on his pale skin. He almost felt like a kid again, tentatively approaching the slide that looked gigantic towering above him.

He remembered the first time his parents had taken him to the park. He remembered his father's encouraging look and his mother's bright smile, her chestnut brown hair glowing in the sun. He could almost hear their laughter and their praise.

"Next," the cashier called and Kurt tore his gaze away from the painting and blinked. He had almost forgotten that he was in the supermarket. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore his trembling hands as he unloaded the trolley.

* * *

There was a light drizzle when he arrived home, the clouds threatening to unleash more. Kurt struggled with the bags, trying to take them all in one trip, and quickly dashed into the house. He made beeline for the kitchen and dropped the bags on the kitchen bench. With a relieved sigh he began to unpack them.

As he finished unpacking, he felt the motivation to do more cleaning. He padded to the living room and went to the large bookshelf that sat up against the far wall. One of the shelves held an old record player surrounded by records his mother and father had collected over their years together. Kurt pulled out his mother's favourite record and readied the disc. The soft notes of music filled the room and Kurt smiled softly.

Humming softly along, he began to tedious task of cleaning.

* * *

The rain was beating down hard and the light was fading. Stranded in the middle of nowhere, Blaine Anderson scowled at his car, his hoodie doing nothing to prevent him from getting soaked. His car had broken down and he wasn't getting any reception with this weather. Wracking his brain, he thought frantically of how far the town was.

He estimated that it was a half an hour to get back into town and his shoulder slumped in defeat. He didn't particularly fancy sleeping in the car with no heater and soaking wet but he was left with little options. He peered through the pounding rain and squinted when he saw light. He could just make out the outline of a house and it sparked a thought in his mind. He remembered seeing a house when he had driven out here.

With new hope, Blaine quickly grabbed his bag from the back seat of the car. He shut the door and looked it before quickly jogging down the road and towards the house.

"Yes," Blaine hissed when he saw that it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him and there was in fact a house.

He quickened his jog and crossed the grass, nearly slipping and falling flat on his back. Managing to keep himself up right, Blaine ducked under cover and sighed with relief. He shook his head, his curly spraying water everywhere. He spotted a doorbell and pressed it, listening to the chime ring out through the house.

He shivered violently and his teeth chattered while he waited and eventually he heard footsteps. The door opened and Blaine momentarily forgot that he was frozen. Blaine lived in the area but had been away looking for inspiration for his paintings. Apparently someone had moved into the much sought after Lake House and they were gorgeous. Blaine had never seen someone so beautiful before.

"Hi," he said- or at least, that's what he thought he said. His teeth were chattering so hard that he had nearly bitten his lip.

The man's eyes widened as he took in his appearance and gasped. "You're soaking wet!"

"J-J-J-Just a b-b-b-b-bit," Blaine agreed over his chattering teeth.

"Uh, come in. I'll get you some towels," the man said.

Blaine nodded gratefully and stepped inside when the man moved aside. The door was shut behind them and Blaine followed beauty- Blaine would continue to call him that until he learnt his name- through the house.

Blaine had always been interested in the house and had even sketched it a few times. He hoped that one day it would come up for sale so he could buy it but it never had. He was now glad it hadn't.

"Wait here," the man said and quickly disappeared down a hall and up a pair of stairs. Blaine looked around the house while he waited, rubbing his arms to try and get some warmth. The house was warm and soft music was playing from an old record player. Everything looked sparkling clean and Blaine wondered just how long beauty had been living here.

"Here you go," Beauty said, handing him a towel. He was also holding spare clothes much to Blaine's relief. He wasn't sure if the clothes in his bag had remained dry. Carefully he dropped his bag from his shoulder and took the towel.

"Thank you," Blaine thanked him sincerely. He whipped off the wet hoodie and shirt in one go and started drying himself, still shivering.

"I'm Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine pulled on the clean shirt and jumper before giving _Kurt _a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Blaine Anderson and am forever in your debt."

Kurt smiled back, his pale cheeks turning rosy. "I'll collect that later. There's a bathroom up the stairs that you can use."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned and quickly followed Kurt's instructions, eager to get his soaking jeans off and into something more comfortable.

Kurt certainly wasn't expecting to have a dripping, _gorgeous_, stranger turn up on his doorstep but he wasn't complaining. He picked up Blaine's wet clothes and moved his bag out of the way. He was straightening when Blaine came back down, now wearing a pair of grey yoga pants. Kurt happily noted that they were the same size and smiled.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Blaine breathed.

Kurt was happy to note that Blaine's teeth had stopped chattering so violently and his lips were returning to a pink colour. His black curls were still damp and Kurt had the sudden urge to run his hands through them.

"Here," he said quickly, taking Blaine's wet pants and boxers with red cheeks. "I'll go hang these up for you."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Kurt hurried down stairs and quickly put Blaine's clothes in the dryer. When he made his way upstairs, Blaine was looking through his record collection. He smiled beautifully at Kurt when he returned.

"You have impressive taste," Blaine said approvingly.

"Thank you," Kurt preened under the compliment. "So, what were you doing outside in this weather?" he frowned.

"Oh, I was heading back into town. I live there but my car broke down. I tried to get it to work but I don't have that much knowledge in cars," Blaine explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I saw your lights in the distance and thought it was better than sleeping in my car."

"You were going to sleep in your car?" Kurt gasped, horrified. "Where's your car now?"

"About 3 minutes down the road."

"I can take a look at it tomorrow," Kurt said. Blaine rose his eyebrows with surprise and Kurt pursed his lips. "My dad owned a garage. I've been wielding a wrench since I could walk."

"Great taste in music and good with cars," Blaine smiled another dazzling smile. "You'll have the town talking in no time."

Kurt snorted. "I think they already have."

"Well, you do have the best house in town," Blaine said, gazing around the house with awe. "I know I'm jealous."

Kurt chuckled lightly and Blaine turned his attention back to him.

"Do you mind if I use your phone?" Blaine continued. "I just need to call for a taxi."

"You could- uh- stay for some dinner," Kurt suggested shyly. "There more than enough."

_If he keeps smiling like that he's going to give me serious heart problems,_ Kurt thought.

"Really?" Blaine asked, looking hopeful. "You wouldn't mind me imposing?"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course not. Besides, I have your clothes."

"That's true," Blaine laughed. "Well then, I would love to stay for dinner, thank you."

Kurt gave a relieved smile and gestured for Blaine to follow him into the kitchen. He had been in the middle of making a simple dish- pesto pasta with chicken- when Blaine had showed up.

"What can I do to help?" Blaine asked.

"There's bowls in the top cupboard you can get out, and some glasses too," Kurt instructed.

Blaine moved silently behind him and searched through the cupboards for the items. It struck Kurt as the timer went off for the pasta that he hadn't shared a meal with anyone in months. His friends had stopped asking him to come to dinner a long time ago.

He jumped when Blaine came up beside him and placed the bowls and glasses on the bench.

"Anything else?"

"There is a drink in the fridge," Kurt said, moving the pot to the sink so he could drain the pasta. It didn't take him long to mike the pasta with the sauce and serve it up.

"Smells good," Blaine hummed. "Are you a professional?"

Kurt snorted. "No way. Do you know what those oils would do to my skin?"

Kurt chanced a look at Blaine and supressed a shiver as Blaine's eyes raked over his skin. "That would be a shame." Blaine turned bright red as he realised that he had said that out aloud.

Kurt flushed pink but couldn't help the warmth that settled in his belly. It was the first time that anyone- apart from family- had ever paid him a compliment.

"Dinner's ready," Kurt said, to save his guest from further embarrassment.

He had stools at the kitchen bench and they each took one, making themselves comfortable.

"So what were you doing out this way?" Kurt asked.

Blaine eagerly leapt at the change of conversation. "I'm a painter. I was looking for inspiration for my latest piece."

Kurt's mind went to the painting he saw in the market and wondered if it was one of Blaine's. "That's amazing." Blaine smiled bashfully. "Did you find any inspiration?"

"Some," Blaine shrugged. "So when did you move in?"

"Yesterday," Kurt said. He went to add more but lightning lit up the sky and thunder immediately followed loudly.

"Boy am I glad I made a run for it," Blaine swallowed thickly.

Kurt nodded dumbly and looked back to Blaine with wide eyes. "Yeah."

Both locked eyes and thought of the same thing; _I wouldn't have met you._

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading! **


	3. Freinds

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. You are all amazing readers! **

**I've had a few questions asked. 1) how long is this going to be? the answer is it's going to be a pretty long story. I'm not entirely sure how long it will go for. 2) did I have a storm last night? No, I didn't but it did rain! :)**

**Again this is all me (hopefully captain-ally will be back soon) and so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them. **

**So get comfy and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**2: Friends**

The rain continued to pound the house. It was so dark that the lake wasn't even visible. Inside the house, Kurt and Blaine were lounging on the couch, listening to another record and chatting. They had both agreed that it was too dangerous to call a taxi in this weather and with red cheeks Kurt offered Blaine a spare bed for the night.

As he bade Blaine goodnight and shut the door of his room, he leant against the thick wood and let out a breath. For a moment Kurt had forgotten that the two had only just met. It felt like he had known Blaine for years, rather than hours. It surprised him how much they clicked, how the conversation just flowed.

Being with his friends had never been that easy. It made his stomach twist with something he couldn't place. Closing his eyes briefly, Kurt cleared his throat and stepped away from the door. As he dressed for bed, listening to the thunder roll above him, he couldn't keep his thoughts of the beautiful painter in the room next door.

* * *

Blaine flopped down on the bed with a silly grin on his face. He never expected this turn of events but he was glad for the storm. Blaine had many friends; he was a dapper gentleman that had a happy-go lucky personality that everyone adored. But never had he connected with someone on such a level so quickly.

Blaine still didn't know much about Kurt. They had gotten so lost in discussing music and books that Blaine hadn't thought about asking Kurt anything about himself. Disappointed with himself, Blaine made a mental note to change this tomorrow. Thunder rolled loudly above him but it didn't take the grin off his face as he slid under the sheets.

* * *

Kurt moaned softly as sleep fell away from him. Sluggishly he blinked his eyes open, squinting at the light that filtered in the room. Kurt stretched his body, his toes curling tightly before his muscles relaxed and he sunk back into the mattress. Lazily he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled onto his side. He reached for his phone and blinked with surprise.

It was much later than Kurt expected and it took him by surprise. Since his father's passing, he had hardly gotten any sleep. The first month had been dealing with preparing the funeral and trying not to crumble. The months after that had left him stressed with bills and packing up his father's things.

His surprise was short lived though when he remembered that he wasn't alone in the house. Quickly, he threw back the covers and dressed. He styled his hair as quick as he could before leaving the bedroom. When he passed the room he had given Blaine the night before he noticed that it was empty.

Hurrying his pace he took the stairs quickly and entered the kitchen. He frowned when he saw that it was empty and bit his lip. Had Blaine left without saying goodbye? Had he imagined the two of them getting along so well?

Before he could doubt himself anymore, movement on the balcony caught his eyes and he sighed with relief. He padded casually to the balcony and opened the door.

"Morning."

Kurt smirked as Blaine jumped, nearly upsetting the chair he had been sitting on. A pencil went skidding across the wood and Kurt bent down to pick it up before it could roll down through the cracks.

"Morning," Blaine cheeks flushed pink.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, taking the second seat.

"Oh," Blaine said, looking back to the sketch book in lap. "You have such a beautiful few of the lake. I was just sketching it."

"May I?" Kurt asked.

Grinning, Blaine handed over the sketch book. He didn't like to show people his work until it was completed but something about Kurt made his feel that he could. He watched as Kurt's blue eyes flickered over the image and he held his breath in anticipation.

"Wow, Blaine this is amazing," Kurt breathed, lifting his eyes to Blaine's. "Wait- is that your painting of the park in the market?"

"Oh you saw that did you?" Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, that's one of mine."

"You're so talented," Kurt gushed, looking back to the sketch book. "Do you just paint landscape?"

"No, I like to dabble in all aspects of painting and drawing. Whatever gives me inspiration really," Blaine explained, taking back his sketch book.

"You really talented Blaine," Kurt smiled shyly.

"Thanks," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "What about you? What do you do?"

"I own my dad's garage in Lima," Kurt shrugged. "and I teach Piano and singing."

"Cars and music," Blaine whistled. "You are very unique Kurt. I love that."

Kurt blushed and quickly stood. "I should get some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry."

Blaine watched with a frown as Kurt hurried back into the house. He quickly followed, afraid that he had done something to upset the kind man.

"Kurt? Did I say something to upset you?" Blaine asked, frowning as Kurt busied himself with the toaster.

"Of course not," Kurt whipped around, surprised.

"Oh," Blaine frowned.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "Really, you didn't say anything wrong. You said everything right, actually."

Something in the back of Blaine's mind was telling him that Kurt obviously didn't hear this very often and it made his heart clench painfully at the thought.

"Well, I meant it," Blaine smiled. "I really want to get to know you Kurt. I would love to be friends."

He was relieved when Kurt smiled back. "I would like that too."

They smiled shyly at one another before Blaine clapped his hands and joined Kurt in the kitchen. "Right, breakfast!"

* * *

When their tummies were full and the dishes done, Blaine collected his bag and – now dry- clothes. As much as Blaine wanted to spend the day away with Kurt, he really needed to get his car looked at. Kurt drove him down the road to the car and parked it so their cars were nose to nose.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said, as they climbed out the car. "I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Kurt beamed. His knees felt weak with the smile his new friend returned him. "Alright, let's see what you have done."

Blaine watched as Kurt popped the hood of his car and lean over. As much as his dapper self was telling him no, he couldn't help but let his gaze drift of Kurt's lean body. He swallowed thickly and looked to the sky to stop himself from doing something he might regret later.

Kurt hummed under his breath as he tinkered around and finally he withdrew. "It looks like your battery is just dead. I have some cables in my car. We'll jump start it but you're going to have to replace it soon."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine sighed with relief, glad that it was nothing to serious.

It didn't take them long until Blaine's car was running again. He slammed the hood down while Kurt returned the cables to the back of his car. They hovered shyly, neither wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"So, can I interest you coffee sometime?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt smiled. "Absolutely."

"Is later today too soon?"

Kurt laughed. "No. How about this afternoon, say four o'clock?"

"Sounds great. There is a coffee shop into town, you can't miss it. I'll see you then."

"See you then," Kurt said.

With a wave, Blaine slide back into his car. Kurt quickly hurried to his, and slid behind the wheel. He revered and spun the car around and drove back home. As he pulled into his driveway, Blaine beeped his horn and waved joyfully goodbye. Kurt chuckled to himself, unable to keep the giddy smile off his face. Now all he had to do was keep himself occupied until four o'clock.

* * *

Kurt felt his stomach sink as he waited for Blaine as the only coffee shop in town. The agreed to meet at four o'clock- but that had been twenty minutes ago. Kurt stared at the coffee table, his eyes tracing no existent patterns.

_I should have known better_, Kurt thought bitterly. _Of course he doesn't want to be friends. He was just saying that to be nice. _

Kurt didn't have Blaine's number so he had no way of contacting him. Kurt wondered if this was on purpose. Feeling humiliated, Kurt stood and left the warmth of the shop. He hugged his arms around his waist as the light wind attacked him and began to walk to his car.

He refused to let tears well up but the horrible memories if his 'friends' making excuses not to see him consumed him and it was getting harder and harder to stop them.

"KURT!"

Kurt flinched as his name was called with an already familiar voice. Slowly he turned and saw Blaine sprinting down the street, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. Kurt debated to continue walking, but he caught the look of pain on Blaine's face and waited.

"Shit Kurt," Blaine panted as he reached him. "I am _so _sorry I'm late. I never meant to leave you waiting like that. It was incredibly rude of me and I apologize."

Kurt shrugged. "It's fine. It was a stupid idea anyway." Kurt regretted the words when a look of hurt came across Blaine's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-"

Blaine held up his hand, a wry smile on his lips. "I guess I deserved it."

"No, you didn't," Kurt shook his head fiercely. "Sometimes I can be a bitch."

Blaine expression became hopeful. "Somebody came by hoping to buy a painting and I didn't want to be rude and kick them out because they had come such a far way to buy one." As Blaine began to explain, guilt began to fill Kurt and he felt ashamed for his behaviour. "I really want to have coffee with you Kurt. I really want to be your friend."

Kurt ducked his head. "Even after I was rude to you?" he asked doubtfully.

"Of course." Blaine smile was patient. "You must have felt like I stood you up, so you had every right to feel upset. You're still the amazing person I met last night."

Kurt blushed but lifted his head and smiled. "Coffee?"

Blaine's smile of relief was blinding and his shoulder visibly relaxed. "Yeah."

Their arms brushed as they walked back to the coffee shop and the wind didn't feel a chilling anymore.

"So what painting did they buy?" Kurt asked as they entered the shop.

As Blaine launched into his tale, for the first time he believed that Blaine was a true friend. He felt overwhelmed with Blaine admission that he _wanted _to be Kurt's friend. The only friends he did have were with those in Glee club. Most of them had bullied him before they too had been reduced to the bottom of the social ladder.

He wondered if Blaine- who Kurt imagined to be popular in school- would still want to be his friend when he learnt that he really wasn't that special.

"My treat," Blaine said as they ordered their coffees. "To apologize for being late."

Kurt decided that he would treasure Blaine until their time came to an end.


	4. Little by little

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! You are all such amazing readers! **

**I have a cold at the moment so I'm feeling pretty lousy so I'm sure there a few mistakes in here and I apologize for them. Again there is no captain-ally so all mistakes are mine. **

**I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all support.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Little by little **

Kurt eyed the large moving track warily as it backed up to the house. The rest of his belongings had finally arrived from Lima, including his beloved piano that had belonged to his mother. The truck came to a halt a few meters away from his house and he sighed in relief. Two hulking men jumped out from the front cab and walked around the edge of the truck. The pulled open the truck doors and secured them so they couldn't close.

"Where do you want all this?" One of the men- the one with thick, bushy moustache- asked.

"Everything can go into the living room," Kurt said. There wasn't much but they were all big items that Kurt couldn't fit into his car.

The men nodded and set to work. Kurt watched, not needed and could only cringe as everything was taken into the house. The men were taking out the last item- the piano- when Blaine's car pulled up. Kurt's eyes widened with surprise. He had mentioned to Blaine over coffee that he was expecting the rest of his things and Blaine had made a comment about coming around to help. Kurt hadn't really expected him to show.

Kurt stepped out of the way as the men moved the piano and waited for Blaine to come to his side.

"Wow," Blaine breathed as the piano passed. "She's beautiful."

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "She sounds stunning too. It belonged to my mother."

Kurt jerked his head in a gesture of Blaine to follow. They stepped into the house and Kurt watched as the men grunted, wiping their foreheads.

"Anywhere in particular?" the younger of the two men asked.

"Over there," Kurt said, indicating to a part of the living room he had kept bare just for the piano. Blaine looked at the other items Kurt had delivered while the men moved the piano. Finally, with a loud grunt they were finished.

"Thank you very much," Kurt said sincerely.

"No problem. Have a good day," they said and left quickly, not eager to be asked to help move anything else.

"Looks good," Blaine beamed with approval. "I can't wait to hear you play."

"If you're lucky," Kurt said playfully. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to help you decorate," Blaine grinned, spreading his arms wide. "And help you move anything you might need."

Kurt blinked with surprise but smile pleasantly. "Thanks. I don't really know where to start though."

"How about this?" Blaine suggested, tapping a large wooden entertainment holder. "Where do you want this to go?"

"Downstairs," Kurt said, smirking at Blaine wince.

"Right," he said hesitantly and squared his shoulders. "Shall we?"

* * *

Kurt snuffed his laughter as he watched Blaine face plant into the couch cushions with a muffled groan. "Why is everything you own so _heavy_?"

"You offered," Kurt reminded him, padding to the kitchen to get them a drink.

"And I stood by my offer," Blaine said, lifting his head. "But back then I could feel my limbs."

"You can rest now," Kurt chuckled, taking a glass of water to Blaine. He handed the drink to Blaine who gave him a grateful smile before sculling it down. "and as my undying thanks, I will cook you dinner again."

"You made me dinner last night," Blaine pointed out, sitting up.

"And you helped me today, it's only fair," Kurt shrugged, taking a seat beside Blaine. "I really don't mind. Unless, you don't want to-"

"No!" Blaine cut him off and his cheek flushed a rosy pink. "I want to have dinner with you. I just don't want you to go to too much trouble."

"It's not," Kurt assured him. "I'm used to cooking dinner for two."

Blaine cleared his throat. "For you and your girlfriend?"

Kurt snorted. "No! And it would be boyfriend." He was surprised to see Blaine's face light up.

"No boyfriend then?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt shook his head.

"Either. No boyfriend," Blaine rambled.

Now it was Kurt's turn to look surprised. "You're gay?"

Blaine laughed and Kurt felt his heart sink before it lifted again. "Wasn't it obvious?"

Kurt chuckled lightly too and his heart fluttered. Blaine was gay, just like him.

"I made dinner for my dad and I," Kurt said. "It was either that or take away every night."

"You just lived with your dad?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "I wanted to go to New York after high school but my dad got sick so I stayed in Lima with him just to help him out."

"That sucks. Is he any better?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt looked down at his hands, twisting them nervously. "He passed away 6 months ago. It's why I moved."

Blaine face fell and he looked horrified. "Oh Kurt, I am so sorry."

"No, you didn't know," Kurt gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. What about your mum?" Blaine asked.

"She passed away when I was nine," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. "Kurt-"

"Don't worry about it Blaine," Kurt said softly. Hesitantly he reached out and laid his hand over Blaine's. At this, his friend looked up and they locked eyes. "Really, it's fine."

Blaine nodded but he still looked upset. Kurt didn't like seeing the expression on his face so he quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you want for dinner? I make the most amazing pepper crumbed chicken."

This earned a small smile from Blaine. "Sounds delicious."

Kurt nodded and jumped up, padding to the kitchen to find the recipe. Blaine watched as Kurt manoeuvred around the kitchen. Even though he hadn't known the pale man for long, he could tell that Kurt was deeply upset by the passing of his parents, especially that of his father. He wondered if there was more to Kurt moving than just his father's death. He hadn't mentioned any friends, even over coffee, or any siblings. He bit his tongue though, not wanting Kurt to feel cornered or pressured into telling him anything.

* * *

Blaine watched with awe as Kurt's long fingers danced over the ivory keys. The house was filled with the sound of beautiful music. Blaine decided he could watch Kurt play all day. He looked so beautiful that Blaine could only stare. Eventually Kurt's fingers slowed until the came to a stop and the last note faded.

He looked over at his shoulder and smiled at Blaine who clapped quietly.

"That was beautiful," Blaine said in awe. "No wonder you're a music teacher."

Kurt chuckled and joined Blaine on the couch again. "It was a no brainer really. Just like it was with you and art I'm guessing."

"Yeah," Blaine laughed. "There was never enough room on the fridge for my drawings." They laughed together before falling into a comfortable silence. "I suppose I should get going," Blaine said eventually.

"I'll walk you out," Kurt said. They walked slowly out of the house and even slower to Blaine's car. He was surprised when the curly haired man pulled him into a hug, giving him a squeeze.

"See you soon," Blaine promised, pulling away.

"Soon," Kurt agreed with flushed cheeks.

He waved as Blaine slid into his car and waited until he could no longer see him before slipping back into the house. It was quite without Blaine, the house seeming empty. Kurt always remembered the house full of sound and fun. Looking back his parents made sure that he would have good memories of his mother in her final moments in life. Now though, the house was quite, two thirds of their occupants gone.

A wave of loneliness passed over him and he fought back the tears that welled shockingly fast.

_No_, Kurt thought angrily. _I'm not alone. I have Blaine. He's my friend. He wants to be my friend. He's not like everyone else. I'm not alone. _

It worked slightly and the tears cleared but he couldn't stop the lingering loneliness. He was still grieving and he had to stop himself from picking up the phone and calling Burt's phone. Wanting to escape these thoughts, he hurried to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

* * *

Blaine opened a new page of his sketch book and picked up a pencil. He made himself comfortable before his hands began to fly across the page. It wasn't hard to conjure up the image, it so fresh in his mind. The lines began to take shape and he hummed the tune Kurt had been playing under his breath.

He had thought about it all the way home and as soon as he had stepped into his one bedroom home he had gone straight to his sketch pad. He was in no rush, the image of Kurt at the piano wasn't going to leave his mind any time soon.

What Blaine loved most about that memory was how happy Kurt looked playing. Gone was the sadness that had been present and had been replaced with what Blaine suspected to be the real Kurt. Blaine loved music, having been a part of his glee and dabbled in playing musical instruments. He didn't feel that he was as talented as Kurt was and could happily listen to him all day.

He stayed in his living room, sketching away until he was working on the final details of Kurt's expression. He only put it down when he was happy with the basic and he could work onto it tomorrow. He stood, stretching his hand above his head before lowering with a sigh. He padded to his bathroom and smiled, his thoughts on Kurt. Already he couldn't wait to see Kurt again.

* * *

**What did you think? happy reading everyone :)**


	5. Shows and Parents

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all your kind reviews :) you are amazing readers. **

**I'm still feeling miserable to if anyone can recommend some cute, fluffy, cuddly Klaine stories that would be awesome! **

**Since I'm feeling miserable there will probably be a few mistakes in here so I am really sorry about that. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shows and parents **

Kurt was sitting at his usual table in the coffee shop when his phone started ringing. Blaine's picture and name flashed across the screen. A few weeks had passed since their first meeting and they were practically inseparable. Kurt had slowly become accepted by the town. People had started greeting him in the street and the smiled brightly when they saw him with Blaine.

A few of the kids in town had started piano lessons with him and he still most of his client list from when he lived in Lima. Word had spread- mostly through Blaine- that he was a music teacher. Blaine was tempted to even sign up for a few lessons so he could spend more time with him but felt maybe that was too much.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt greeted, answering his phone.

"Kurt. You aren't in the middle of a lesson are you?" Blaine asked.

"No, you're fine. What's up?" Kurt asked.

"What are you doing later tonight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned. Blaine had told Kurt that his parents and his brother had come into town to visit him so he wouldn't be able to see him for a couple of days. The wave of sadness that followed that statement had surprised Kurt and he had swallowed his down and promised to catch up with him when he was free.

"Umm nothing?"

"Good," Blaine said and Kurt could hear his smile. "We're going out to dinner and you're coming with us."

"Am I?" Kurt smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Please come," Blaine begged. "My family really wants to meet you and I want you to come."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head to hide his smile. "If you're sure your family won't mind."

"They won't," Blaine said quickly. "Seven thirty at _Camilla's_. I'll wait for you out the front."

"Okay, see you then," Kurt smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," Blaine said cheerfully and hung up.

Kurt lowered his phone and placed it carefully back onto the table. He took a sip of his coffee and swallowed down his nerves. It was one thing that Blaine was his friends but it was another to meet his family. Frantically, Kurt scrambled to collect his things and bolted from the shop. He had an outfit to plan.

* * *

_Camilla's _was one of the three restaurants in town. It was the classiest one where most people went on dates and tourists went when they stayed. Kurt had parked further down the street and was walking towards the restaurants. He could see Blaine waiting for him, bouncing on his toes and craning his neck, searching the darkness.

Kurt raked his eyes over Blaine's figure and smiled approvingly. He was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt, black tie and grey dinner jacket. He looked handsome, his curls tamed back in gel. He approached quietly and sidled up to Blaine. "Looking for someone?"

Blaine jumped, whirling around. "Geeze Kurt! How did you do that?"

Kurt smirked. "I have to have _some _secrets Blaine," he tutted.

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "Come one, everyone's dying to meet you."

Kurt severely doubted this but followed Blaine into the restaurant. The place was fairly full and warm. Kurt followed his best friend to the far end of the restaurant until they came to a halt at a large table. Kurt had no doubt that this was Blaine's family. All of them shared the same gorgeous looks as Blaine and a charming smile.

"Mum, Dad, Coop, this is Kurt Hummel," Blaine introduced. "Kurt, this is Valarie, Simon and Cooper."

As Blaine said each name, they smiled and offered a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kurt said, smiling shyly.

"Blaine's told us so much about you," Valarie gushed much to Blaine's embarrassment. "Please, sit down."

Blaine took the chair beside his brother but before sitting down he held out the other chair for Kurt.

He blushed as his friends' dapperness but took a seat. He caught Valarie's eyes and she winked at him, causing his blush to deepen.

"How are you enjoying the small town Kurt?" Simon asked, placing a napkin on his lap. "Blaine said you moved from Lima."

Kurt shot Blaine a surprised look but answered Simon's question. "Lima isn't all that big so I'm used to a small town but I must say here is a lot more enjoyable to live."

"We used to live in Westerville," Valarie explained. "We used to come out here for vacation."

"I loved it here and stayed once I finished school," Blaine added.

"You lived in Westerville?" Kurt blinked. "Wow, it really is a small world."

"I can see why Blaine loves it even more," Cooper grinned.

Blaine frowned at his brother and elbowed him in the ribs. Cooper hissed but Kurt didn't notice as a waiter had approached and asked for their order.

Kurt quickly scanned his menu and chose the first thing that looked delicious. The waitress scribbled down their order and with a friendly smile, walked away.

"So tell us about yourself Kurt," Valarie smiled.

Shyly Kurt offered them some information about his life. As the night wore on Kurt grew more and more comfortable with the Anderson family. He watched, albeit jealously, as Blaine and Cooper interact. It was clear that the two brothers were close and Kurt wished that he had someone like that to grow up with.

Valarie and Simon were wonderful. They reminded Kurt of his own parents and wished they were still alive. He knew they would have gotten along famously. He pushed those thoughts aside though and joined the conversation once again.

"Blaine, when are you going to do another show?" Cooper asked. "I want an excuse to throw you a party."

"You don't need an excuse," Blaine grinned. "But I was thinking of having another one soon. I mean, I have enough paintings to do one."

"You should," Valarie exclaimed. "We'll help again of course."

"We helped with Blaine's last show," Simon told Kurt. "He held it in New York. He sold nearly all of them."

Kurt beamed proudly at Blaine who was blushing.

"Blaine, that's amazing," Kurt gushed.

"I had a lot of help," Blaine protested.

"Don't be silly Blaine," Valarie scolded lightly. "Kurt's right. It is amazing and we are so proud of you."

"Thanks mum," Blaine said bashfully.

"Have you seen his work Kurt?" Cooper asked, leaning around Blaine so he could see the paler boy.

"A couple," Kurt said. "Blaine won't show me anything else he's done." He pouted at Blaine and watched him swallow thickly.

"They're not finished yet."

"You can show him your old ones," Simon laughed. "Keep on him until he does. He's too modest."

"I will," Kurt said truthfully. He really wanted to see more of Blaine's work. He had asked but he figured that Blaine was just shy about his work. He would see it one way or another.

* * *

It was late when they called it a night. They all stood and- despite Kurt's protests- paid for dinner. They lingered outside the restaurant, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. It had grown colder and Kurt shivered slightly.

"I'll walk you to your car," Blaine said before turning to his family. "I'll only be a minuet."

"Take your time," Cooper winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and propelled Kurt forward with his hand on the small of his back. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Kurt's car. They stopped and faced each other, smiling at one another.

"Thanks for coming Kurt," Blaine said sincerely.

"Your family is really nice Blaine," Kurt said. "You're very lucky."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "They really liked you."

Kurt smiled shyly. "I'm glad."

"How about coffee tomorrow?" Blaine suggested. "Just to the two of us. No embarrassing family members."

"Coffee sounds good," Kurt grinned. "and I want to see your paintings."

Blaine groaned softly but conceded. "Fine. I'll show you them."

"See you tomorrow Blaine," Kurt smiled. He hesitated before pulling Blaine into a tight hug, subtly inhaling his scent. Kurt shivered. Blaine smelt _incredible_. He pulled away and blushed at Blaine's bright smile.

"Good night Kurt."

Kurt slid into his car and watched as Blaine headed back to his family. He started the car and pulled on to the road, driving away. Ever since Blaine had told Kurt he was gay, he couldn't help but start to fall for the painter. He was like no ever that Kurt had ever met and he was everything that Kurt had ever dreamed off.

He was sexy, charming, kind, artistic.

_I'm screwed_, Kurt thought miserably.

* * *

"He's cute," Valarie said as Blaine approached them.

"Mum!" Blaine cried, his cheeks burning.

Cooper laughed loudly and slung an arm over his brother shoulder, pulling him close. "Don't deny it B. You think he's _adorable_. Well, he is and totally your type too."

"I think he likes you," Simon added.

"Can you please not," Blaine begged. "We are just _friends_." He stressed the word but couldn't deny that he wanted more from the pale musician.

"Uh huh," Valarie smirked, snatching the keys from her husband. "Drive safely sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

Cooper squeezed Blaine before dropping his arm. Blaine could only watch his family drive away and shook his head. Sighing, he walked to his own car. His family was staying in the only hotel as he didn't have the room in his house.

He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Kurt and often his thoughts strayed to none dapper thoughts. Kurt was the best friend he had ever had and would do nothing to jeopardize that. Kurt understood him on levels that others couldn't and he was sure he did the same for Kurt.

Blaine sighed again and started his car and headed home. As long as Blaine could be in Kurt's life, he would be the happiest man on earth.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	6. Sketches

**You guys are seriously the best readers ever! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews!  
I want to thank **_Themuse19 _**for recommending my story on their story **_Model Behaviour_**. You should check out the story as it is amazing! **

**Again this is all me (still no captain-ally) and all my mistakes are my own and I am so sorry. **

**Thanks for those who recommended some fluffy Klaine stories for me to read. I would love some more as I'm still feeling yucky :(**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sketches **

Kurt hummed as he read over his music sheets while waiting for Blaine. The coffee shop was warm, much better than outside where the weather threatened to unleash torrents of rain. He had already ordered coffee for the two of them and he was just waiting on Blaine.

The door opened, letting in a gust of wind. Kurt looked up and smiled as he saw Blaine striding towards him, a smile on his slowly-turning- blue lips. As he took his seat, dropping his bag next to him, the waitress delivered their coffees with a perky smile.

"You are the best," Blaine breathed, picking up his cup and sipping it with a grateful moan.

Kurt tried not to blush but he could feel his cheeks heating up. "You look like you could use it."

"It's freezing out there," Blaine shivered, his lips slowly turn full and pink again.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Kurt murmured, taking a sip of his drink.

"Mum, dad and Cooper were planning on going for a walk later but I doubt they will now," Blaine said.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Kurt chuckled. "You never said how long they were here for."

"They leave tomorrow morning," Blaine said. "It was nice of them to come down. I hadn't seen them in a while."

"You seem really close," Kurt said, trying not to sound to bitter or jealous.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled softly. "I thought maybe when I came out things would be tense but turns out they were fine with it and really supportive."

"I'm glad," Kurt said softly.

"Umm- were your parents- I mean did they- were they okay with you-" Blaine rambled uncertainty.

Under the table Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's calf with his foot and smiled at him. "They were supportive. They knew since I was three when I asked for a sensible pair of heels."

Blaine relaxed under his touch and chuckled. Both were surprised when Blaine tangled their legs together but neither moved away.

"I have something to show you," Blaine said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a large folder and slid it over to Kurt.

Kurt peered at it curiously and opened it up. He gasped and laid the folder flat. Inside were copies of Blaine's work. Kurt flipped through them gently, his mouth hanging open as he looked at all the paintings that Blaine had ever done.

Blaine watched Kurt with a fond expression. Kurt had amazing expressions and he loved it when Kurt's face was open for people to view.

"Blaine, these are amazing," Kurt gushed once he had finished looking.

"Thanks," Blaine said bashfully.

"You said last night that you might be ready for a show soon," Kurt said. "Does that mean you have more?"

"Back at my place," Blaine answered. "I haven't photographed them yet so I wasn't able to show you them. If you want though, you can come around and have a look."

He loved the way Kurt's face light up and knew that he had done the right thing. He hadn't even showed his family yet the new paintings.

"Really?"

"Of course. We can go after coffee if you like," Blaine said.

"I have a music lesson at three," Kurt said. "But I can stay for a bit."

"Once we have finished we'll go."

They quickly finished their drinks and Blaine took back his folder, slipping it into his bag. They stood and walked out together, arms brushing.

"Umm I'll follow you?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds good," Blaine beamed.

They headed to their separate cars and Kurt followed closely behind. He had been to Blaine's house a couple of times and he loved it. It was only small but reflected Blaine so much that he wasn't surprised he had fallen in love with it.

When they reached the house, Kurt parked in his usual spot and jumped out. Blaine led him into the house, switching on the lights as he went.

"Sorry about the mess," Blaine apologized with a wince. There were paints and canvases spread around his living room, along with brushes and pots of water.

"It's okay," Kurt assured him, gazing at the canvases. "Wow."

They were amazing and once again Kurt found himself marvelling over Blaine's talent. Despite Kurt saying he was fine, Blaine started cleaning up, shifting things around so it didn't appear to be so cluttered. Kurt browsed the canvases, leaning in close and admiring Blaine's fine brush strokes.

He bumped into the coffee table and hissed. Blaine's sketch book fell to the ground and Kurt leaned down to pick it up. He glanced at the page it had fallen open on and blinked. It was him.

_Blaine drew me_, Kurt thought.

It was of him, sitting at the piano. It had been the night that Kurt had first played for him. Swallowing thickly, Kurt turned to another page and saw another image of him. This time it was a portrait of him. Kurt continued to flick though the pages and saw a few more of him. All of them were done in pencil and each done with so much care it made Kurt's breathing hitch.

"So what's your honest opinion about….about the…the paint-" Blaine trailed off at the end when he turned his attention back to Kurt. He glanced between Kurt's face and his sketch book like a tennis match.

"These are me," Kurt said, looking to Blaine. "You drew me."

Blaine swallowed. "Yes."

"Why?"

Blaine glanced around the house, debating whether to lie but he ended up blurting out the truth. "Because you're beautiful Kurt! I thought so since I first saw you and I haven't stopped thinking about you since."

"You- you think about me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do!" Blaine cried. "I _like _you Kurt. I have for weeks and you've been driving me _crazy_ and I can't do anything about it because you're my _best friend _but sometimes you make it so hard to not just _kiss _you."

"Kiss me?" Kurt repeated quietly.

"Of course I want to kiss you Kurt! Sometimes is all I think about and when we have coffee all I can do is just stare at your lips and-"

"You should," Kurt interrupted.

"What?" Blaine blinked.

"Kiss me. You should do that."

"You want me to kiss you," Blaine clarified, stepping closer.

"I like you too Blaine," Kurt blushed. "A lot."

A smile spread across their faces. Blaine stepped closer until he was right in Kurt's space. He slid a hand across Kurt's hip, the other coming up to cup his face. They stared at each other, searching for confirmation. Kurt licked his lips and watched as Blaine's eyes flickered to them. Then his lips were over Kurt's, pulling him close.

His lips burned under Blaine's, the touch, the taste so overwhelming. Blaine's lips moved over his possessively and for the first time he felt wanted. This was also his first kiss and it was perfect. He never could understand why some people were firmly attached to another's lips but if they felt anything like Blaine's- which he severely doubted- he could _finally _understand it. It was like nothing he had ever tasted or felt before.

Gently Blaine pulled away and blinked, dazed. He thumb rubbed over Kurt's cheekbone, embracing the soft skin under his hand. Slowly, Kurt lifted his eyes to his and gave a hesitant smile.

"Was that o-"

"It was perfect," Blaine interrupted. "_You're _perfect."

Kurt's alarm started going off and he jumped with surprise. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and winced. It was 2:30 and it would take him half an hour to get home for his lesson. "My music lesson."

"That's okay," Blaine smiled and gently kissed him again. "I'll talk to you later."

"Tonight?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I'm having dinner with my family again," Blaine said apologetically but, seeing Kurt's disappointed look he added, "But I can stop by after if you like?"

"Okay," Kurt whispered, smiling. Hesitantly he leaned again and kissed Blaine. He responded immediately, pulling Kurt closer again so they were chest to chest. Quickly seeing himself losing all sense of his mind, he pulled away and licked his lips. "I really have to go."

"Yeah," Blaine swallowed. "I'll- uh- walk you out." He took Kurt's hand, linking their fingers together and walked him out. When they reached Kurt's car, Blaine gently pushed him against the door and kissed him again. Kurt gripped Blaine's arms as they kissed, struggling to not lose himself.

Blaine quickly pulled away and took a step back, his eyes looking darker. "You should go or you'll be late and if you stay I'll just keep kissing you."

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's admission and shakily he slid into his car. He unwound his window and smiled at Blaine. "I'll see you later."

Blaine returned the smile. "Later."

Kurt quickly started his engine and backed out of Blaine's driveway and headed home. He looked in the rear-view mirror, smiling giddily as Blaine stared after his car with a longing expression. Kurt's hands trembled on the wheel as he drove home. He couldn't believe that Blaine had kissed him, that Blaine was actually interested in him _that _way. The whole way home he replayed the kiss in his mind and when he pulled into his drive way, he was still giddy with excitement.

He had just gotten in the house when the doorbell rang. Kurt quickly schooled his features- he had much practice over the years- and went and answered the door. He knew the next hour was going to take forever and he couldn't wait to see Blaine again.

* * *

Dinner had been torturously slow. His family could tell something was up and drew out the dinner until he snapped and told them that he had kissed Kurt. His mother had immediately ordered him to leave and go see Kurt.

"But this is your last night," Blaine protested, feeling conflicted.

"Honey, we can see how special Kurt is," Valarie smiled. "Go see him. We'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. Both of you."

Blaine had kissed his mother and waved goodbye to his dad and brother before hurrying to his car. The drive to Kurt's house seemed longer and by the time he arrived it was nearly ten o'clock. He parked his car next to Kurt's and quickly jogged to the house, unable to keep the grin off his face. When he reached the door his knocked loudly and stepped inside. He padded quietly through the house and his smile turned fond when he saw Kurt curled up on the couch, dozing.

Quietly he sat on the edge of the couch and gently stroked the pale man's cheek. Kurt shifted at the touch and his eyes fluttered open.

"Blaine?"

"Hey," he said quietly. "Sorry I'm so late."

Kurt heaved himself up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's okay."

Blaine smiled and gently closed the gap between them, giving him a soft kiss. He felt Kurt stiffen for a moment before relaxing into this kiss, holding his arms tight to keep himself up. He would never tired of the taste of Kurt, or get over how soft and pliant his lips were under his. He pulled away softly. He still needed to discuss the new development and he didn't want to push him.

He watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered open and a rosy pink spread across his cheeks. "Was dinner good?"

"Dinner was long," Blaine said and Kurt chuckled. "They were doing it purposely. They knew something was up." Kurt cheeks flushed pinker and Blaine could help but run his thumb over the heated skin. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

"Either," Kurt admitted. "I think that was the longest music lesson I ever gave."

He gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips, unable to help himself. "We should talk about this." Kurt suddenly looked worried and his whole body tensed. Blaine frowned at this and quickly said, "I really like you Kurt and I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend."

Some of the tension left Kurt's body and he smiled hopefully. "I want to be your boyfriend. I've liked you since I first met you." Kurt swallowed and looked hesitant. "There is something you should know though."

"What?"

"I've never had a boyfriend," Kurt admitted in a whisper. "And that was my first kiss."

Blaine blinked with surprise. He would have bet good money that Kurt had dated before. How could he not? The man was _gorgeous _and amazing. He could see Kurt curling up on himself and quickly pulled him close. "I'm honoured to be your first kiss," he said sincerely. "And it doesn't matter if you've never had a boyfriend. We can go as slow as you want."

"Okay," Kurt said softly, smiling at up at his _boyfriend._

"Okay," Blaine repeated with a smile.

They closed the gap between them, sealing that fact they were now boyfriends with a kiss. As much as Blaine wanted to keep kissing Kurt, he still had another thing to tell him.

"Mum invited you to breakfast tomorrow morning," he said.

"Oh," Kurt said, his eyes full of surprise. "Um- yeah, I can do breakfast."

"Excellent," he said cheerfully.

"Did you want to stay the night?" Kurt asked. "It's late and since we're going to the same place."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "I mean- I want to. I _really _want to but are you comfortable with that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes Blaine, I am comfortable sharing a bed with you."

Blaine just grinned. "Just checking. I want you to be comfortable so that _I _can be comfortable."

Kurt smiled at him fondly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come on. I'm tired."

They stood and linked hands, Kurt leading the way to his bedroom. As they changed and slid into bed, Blaine pulling his boyfriend into his arms, they both thought how right it felt.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading :)**


	7. Lima part 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! Sorry today's update is so late! **

**Again, this is all me so all mistakes are my own. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lima Part 1**

Kurt was _hot_. At first it confused him. Since he had lived in the lake house he always woke up feeling comfortably warm, the cool temperature outside trying to seep in. But he had never woken up this hot before. He opened his eyes and blinked away that sleep that still clung to them. The morning sun was filtering though the curtains, the dark clouds having finally shifted.

He shifted, his legs colliding with something solid. Strong arms tightened around his waist and Kurt froze.

Blaine. His _boyfriend _was sleeping in his bed. Blaine was his _boyfriend. _

A grin spread across his face and he buried his head into his pillow, trying not to giggle like a school girl. His breathing hitched when Blaine's hot breath fanned across the back of his neck and he nuzzled into his pale skin. Feather light kisses were placed on the back of his neck and Kurt grinned brightly into the pillow.

"Good morning," Blaine murmured in his ear.

Kurt repressed a shiver and slowly lifted his head from the pillow. He tried not to smile to big but seeing Blaine's bright grin he couldn't stop it. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" Blaine asked quietly, allowing Kurt to turn in his arms so they were face to face.

"Really well. You?"

"Best sleep ever," Blaine said honestly. It had felt so right having Kurt, his _boyfriend_, finally in his arms. He had never fallen asleep more quickly or had such a peaceful sleep. Already he knew that this was the real deal. He could see himself completely falling for Kurt, giving him everything. He loved the way his boyfriends smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled.

"We should get up," Kurt murmured. "We don't want to be late for breakfast."

"No," Blaine agreed. "But I really like having you in my arms."

A light pink spread across his boyfriends and Blaine tracked the movement with his eyes. Wary of his morning breath he placed a kiss on Kurt's temple and slowly released him from his grip. He watched as Kurt slid out of the bed and padded to the adjoining bathroom.

Blaine stretched, feeling incredibly happy, and relaxed into the bed, inhaling Kurt's scent. He waited until Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, looking refreshed.

"Are you getting up?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes."

Kurt smiled and quickly picked an outfit. He watched as Blaine grunted, heaving himself out of bed. He padded to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Kurt quickly dressed while his boyfriend was occupied. He left some spare clothes on the bed for Blaine and headed down stairs to get his satchel ready.

Eventually Blaine came padding into the kitchen, dressed in the clothes his boyfriend had left him.

_Is it weird how good I think he looks in my clothes? _Kurt thought, eyes tracing over Blaine's fit body.

Blaine smiled and reached for his boyfriend hand when he approached. He tugged him closer and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt immediately relaxed against Blaine's lips and moaned softly. Too soon he was pulling away and giving Kurt a bright smile.

"Ready to go?"

Kurt could only nod, still breathless and allowed Blaine to tug him towards the door.

* * *

Breakfast wasn't nearly as terrifying as Kurt thought it would be. Cooper teased them for _finally _getting their act together but Valarie quickly put an end to that and turned the conversation away from them, seeing their embarrassment. When they had finished breakfast, Kurt hovered behind while Blaine said goodbye to his family. He was surprised- but not displeased- when Valarie gave him a hug and made plans to see him the next time they came down.

Kurt's phone started ringing and he quickly excused himself, stepping away to answer. He looked at the caller ID and found that it was one of his students. "Hello."

"Kurt, It's Joey's mum Kylie."

"Kylie, how are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine dear. Have I caught you at a bad time?" Kylie asked.

"No, what can I do for you?" Kurt asked.

"Joey's recital is coming at school and he's really nervous. I was wondering if you could fit us in for one more lesson before hand?"

"Of course," Kurt said. Joey was one of his youngest students and was showing amazing potential. Kurt had encouraged his to participate in the music night the school was holding.

"There's only one problem. We can't make it down to you," Kylie said hesitantly. "Is there any chance you are going to be in Lima tomorrow?" Kurt looked to Blaine who was still saying goodbye to his family. "I know it's a lot to ask and I completely understand if you can't. I am asking too much. I'm sorry Kurt-"

"No, no it's fine," Kurt interrupted. "I can be there. How does eleven o'clock sound tomorrow?"

"Eleven would be perfect," Kylie breathed. "Thank you so much Kurt! I'll be sure to pay you double."

"What? No, no you don't have to," Kurt rambled.

Kylie laughed lightly on the other end. "Nonsense. We'll see you tomorrow. Thank you _so _much Kurt."

"See you tomorrow," Kurt repeated. He hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He turned back to find Blaine walking towards him, his family slipping into their car.

When Blaine reached him his slid his around his boyfriends waist and placed a kiss on his temple. They waved grandly when his family beeped their horn and drove away. Silently the couple fell into step, heading to Kurt's car.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked as they walked. "Who was that on the phone?"

"One of my students," Kurt answered. "Joey. He's got a recital coming up at school and he's nervous. His mum asked if I could do one last lesson with him before the night. I have to drive to Lima before tomorrow."

Blaine pouted. "Oh. Are you going to leave today?"

"I'll have to. It's a four hour drive and I need to find somewhere to stay," Kurt started to ramble.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hip and smiled at him adoringly. "Relax sweetheart. I'll help you find a hotel and help you pack."

"You called me sweetheart," Kurt blinked.

The tips of Blaine's ear started turning red and he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah- uh too soon?"

Kurt shook his head, his own smile growing. "I liked it."

"Good," Blaine said with relief.

"Um- do you want to come with me?" Kurt asked hesitantly. "To Lima? You can say no. If it's too soon to go away with one another."

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. "Of course I'll come with you and it's not too soon. I'm crazy about you and you're still my best friend."

Kurt's smile was beautiful. "You're still mine."

They reached the car and wasted no time in going back to Kurt's home. When they got there Kurt wasted no time getting into the house and started packing. Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends antics and grabbed Kurt's computer to try and find them a hotel at such short notice.

He was lucky enough to find a hotel that was cheap but would be to Kurt's satisfaction. He was well aware of Kurt's particular tastes and was just one of the things that made Kurt him. It was these things that made Blaine steadily fall for the pale man. With the hotel confirmed he padded up to the bedroom.

Kurt was folding clothes and placing them neatly in an overnight back. Blaine leant against the door frame and watched him fondly. Kurt must have sensed his presence since he looked up and smiled.

"Did you find a hotel?" he asked.

"Yep and they're expecting us later tonight," Blaine confirmed. "Once you're done here we can quickly stop by mine so I can pack some things and then we can start the drive."

"Thank you," Kurt said sincerely. "For everything."

Blaine stepped into the room and gently took the shirt Kurt had been folding and placed it neatly into the suitcase. He then turned to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was pleasantly surprised when Kurt initiated the kiss. He happily let Kurt control the kiss, his tongue gently swiping across his bottom lip.

Blaine deepened the kiss, taking his time by exploring Kurt's mouth, his tongue meeting with his boyfriends, gently teasing. He tightened his arms around Kurt's waist and hummed into the kiss. Slowly Kurt pulled away, his breathing heavier and his eyes darker.

"You take my breath away," he admitted hoarsely.

Blaine smiled and gently squeezed Kurt's waist before stepped away. "I'm crazy about you."

"I've nearly finished packing," Kurt said, eyeing his suitcase. "I'll be ten minutes top."

"Twenty," Blaine corrected with a laugh. "I'll pack up something to eat for the trip." He placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lip and backed out of the room.

* * *

Blaine was riveted as Kurt sung along to the radio. He knew that Kurt had talent for music but he never realise just how much he had. He had heard him play the piano before and it took his breath away every time but this was the first time he was hearing Kurt sing.

They had been on the road for about two hours. The trip was going smoothly, the two of them chatting happily about everything and anything. Blaine had pulled out his sketch book half an hour ago was sketching in his book while Kurt sung to the radio.

"You sound so beautiful Kurt," Blaine said as soon as the song had ended.

Kurt preened with the praise and shot his boyfriend a quick smile before turning back to the road. "What are you drawing?"

"You," Blaine said honestly. "You have the most beautiful features."

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly.

Eventually the trip came to an end. Kurt knew Lima off by heart and had no trouble finding the hotel that Blaine had booked. Blaine booked them in, collecting their keys and they parked the car. They found their room easily and stepped inside.

"Good choice," Kurt hummed approvingly.

Blaine set down his bag, taking Kurt's too and tugged him onto the bed. They laid there for a moment, feeling tired from the long drive. Kurt felt his eyes drifting close and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because when he blinked awake the room was plunged in darkness. He cringed at the thought of his clothes being wrinkled and tried to sit up. He smiled fondly when he couldn't, Blaine sprawled across his body. Trying not to jostle Blaine too much, he extracted himself out from under his boyfriend and slipped to the bathroom.

He checked his reflection in the mirror and frowned at the creases in his clothes. He smoothed his clothes as best he could and checked his phone that was still in his pocket. It was a little after eight and his stomach rumbled loudly.

He slipped out of the bathroom and gazed to Blaine. He smiled fondly at the frown on his face and kneeled on the side of the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, giving him a little shake. "Honey wake up."

Kurt chuckled as his boyfriend slowly woke up. He blinked sluggishly up at Kurt and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Kurt?"

"We fell asleep," Kurt said. He couldn't help but card his fingers through the curls that had escaped Blaine's gel. "Did you want to get dinner?"

"Yeah, sound good," Blaine said on a yawn. "Uh, just let me freshen up."

"Take your time," Kurt smiled.

When they were ready Kurt drove them to _Bread Stixs_.

"Did you come here often?" Blaine asked as they headed into the restaurant. He didn't dare take Kurt's hand, as much as he wanted to. He knew all too well what small minded people in small towns could do to them and didn't want to put Kurt in any danger.

"Occasionally," Kurt shrugged. "Dad and I came here for my birthday a few times."

They stepped inside and Blaine looked around. "It's nice."

A waitress quickly showed them to a table and they ordered some drinks. The scanned the menu and picked the first thing that looked appealing.

"What are you going to do while I'm at my lesson?" Kurt asked once they had ordered and received their drinks.

"I was thinking I could just explore a bit," Blaine shrugged. "I can drop you off at Joey's house and then go for a drive."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good."

Their meals came and they eagerly tucked into their dinner. They tangled their legs under the table and chatted while they ate. Kurt was in the middle of telling Blaine of the things he should see when a voice called his name.

"Kurt, where have you been?" The couple looked up and found a girl with long dark hair standing at their table with her arms crossed. "We haven't seen you in weeks."

Kurt blinked at the girl. "Tina. I moved."

"No you didn't."

Blaine looked between his boyfriend and Tina with a confused expression.

"Yes I did," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I told you all that I was moving. I sold the house."

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tina frowned.

"I invited you all to dinner," Kurt said coolly. "None of you could make it."

Blaine's frown deepened at this.

"You should have told us you were serious about moving so quickly. We thought you were just talking," Tina said.

"Yes because the 'for sale' sign was just for fun," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You haven't exactly been very sharing lately Kurt," Tina huffed. "You could have made more of an effort."

"He told you he was moving," Blaine frowned, looking at Tina through narrowed eyes. "How much more specific does he have to get?"

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, rubbing his calf with his foot.

"Who are you?" Tina asked. She was looking at him like she had just noticed him.

"I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."

Tina turned eyes wide to Kurt. "You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell us?"

"It's recent," Kurt mumbled.

"First you didn't tell us you were moving," Tina listed, ignoring Kurt.

"He did," Blaine interjected.

"Then you don't tell us you have a boyfriend," Tina continued, ignoring Blaine. "Look, I know things have been difficult for you lately but you shouldn't be pushing us away."

"Been difficult lately?" Kurt repeated, glaring at Tina. "Since when hasn't my life been difficult Tina. Besides, you are the ones who have been pushing me away."

"You've been so mopey," Tina sighed.

"My dad _died_," Kurt spat. "The only person I had left in my life and he's gone."

Blaine started rubbing Kurt's calf with his foot, trying to sooth him but could see that Kurt was too hurt by his friends actions for it to do anything.

"You had us," Tina defended.

"Did I?" Kurt retorted. "Because it certainly didn't seem so. None of you were there when I really needed you."

"You should go," Blaine interrupted as Kurt's voice grew louder, people staring in their direction. "Good night."

Tina glanced at Blaine and decided it wasn't worth the fight. She left without a word, slipping back at the table she had been sitting at.

Kurt glared at the table and Blaine could see he was desperately trying not to cry. He flagged down a waiter and quietly paid for their meal, ignoring the protests that his boyfriend made. Silently they left the restaurant. Blaine drove them back to the hotel and as soon as the car was parked Kurt was out and rushing to the elevator.

Blaine had to wait for the next one and when he got back to the room the bathroom door was firmly shut and he could hear his boyfriend's supressed sobs.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading :)**


	8. Lima part 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! **

**To claudiavonberckefeldt who said the Tina scene needed more explanation. Hopefully it is explained in this chapter for you. If not, Tina and his other friends are douches. As for the chapter not sounding like me- I don't really know how to explain that. I wanted someone else to be the 'bad guy' for once other than Finn or Rachel so I used Tina instead because sometimes I feel that she is a bit of a subtle bitch. But that's just my opinion. **

**Also is spell mum with a 'u' because that's how we spell it in Australia. I will be using Aussie spelling in here so you are warned. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lima Part 2**

"Kurt," he said, loud enough for to be heard through the thick door. "Please, open the door."

"N-No," Kurt choked out.

"Sweetheart, I can't help you if you're locked in the bathroom," Blaine said calmly. Kurt continued to cry. "_Please _open the door. You're killing me hear. I hate the sound of you in pain and not being able to do anything."

"You'll t-think I'm s-stupid," Kurt sniffed.

"Because Tina upset you?" Blaine frowned. "How could I think that is stupid?"

Kurt said nothing but Blaine could hear that his cries were getting harder. He desperately wanted to kick down the door and pull Kurt into his arms and tell him everything would be alright. He was concerned because if that person was his 'friend' he hated to know how Kurt had been treated by people who weren't.

"Please sweetheart," Blaine tried again. "Please open the door."

"You'll t-think I'm a l-loser," Kurt cried. "I am a l-loser."

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes as he heard his boyfriend talking about himself so negatively. "Kurt, I'm _crazy _about you. I don't think you are a loser. Please, open the door."

He got nothing in response and he sighed, leaning his forehead against the door. He turned and slid down the door, resting his back against the wood. He was going to sit there until his boyfriend opened the door. He waited, hearing every little sniff and sob that Kurt was desperately trying to conceal.

"I know I haven't known you incredibly long and we've only been together a day but Kurt, you are my best friend. I've never met anybody like you and you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I honestly can't picture my life without you and I don't want to. I could never think that you are a loser when all I see is the most amazing person in the world who is so strong and kind." Blaine leaned his head against the bathroom door, pouring his heart out. "I don't want you to ever talk bad about yourself and I don't know all that much about your past but I want to learn. I want _you _to learn about me and I want to be there for you."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He flailed when suddenly there was nothing supporting him. A breathy _Oof _escaped his lips and he opened his eyes. Kurt's red, splotchy face hovered above him, looking hesitant.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Blaine scrambled to his feet, tugging Kurt out of the bathroom and gathering him into a tight hug. "Are you?"

Kurt was stiff in his arms and finally began to relax as Blaine rubbed his hand up and down his back. They stood in the middle of the room, just holding one another, Blaine offering comfort while Kurt lapped it up, clinging to him tightly. It was as if he was afraid Blaine would disappear if he didn't hold tight.

"Please talk to me," Blaine begged quietly in his ear. "Please."

Silently Kurt pulled away and sat on the bed. He patted the space beside him and his boyfriend was beside him in no time. He took a shaky breath and kept his gaze in his lap.

"I've never connected with anyone like I have with you," he said quietly. "I didn't have friends at school until I joined glee club in my last three years of school. Even then the friendships were up and down. There was always so much drama that it was hard to keep up." He twisted his hands nervously in his lap. Blaine gently took them in his, giving Kurt silent courage to continue. "After school finished everyone was heading off in different directions. My dad fell ill in my last year and so I decided that instead of going to New York like I planned I would take some local music classes so I could teach. My dad was doing better and he was encouraging me to move to New York. I would have been closer to my friends then. He died a few weeks later with another heart attack."

Tears dripped down his face and Blaine scooped Kurt into his lap, gently brushing the tears away.

"Everyone was busy with their own thing and we sort of lost contact. They came back for the funeral but none of them understood just how much I had lost and they got tired of me grieving," Kurt finished.

"No offence but they are idiots," Blaine said, titling his boyfriends head so he was looking him in the eye. "You have done nothing to feel like a loser and I won't let you talk about yourself like that."

"They didn't even notice I moved," Kurt said, his voice strained.

"It's their loss," Blaine said firmly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Kurt sniffed and buried his face in Blaine's neck. Neither moved for a while. Blaine whispered comforting words to his boyfriend until finally he moved.

"I'm sorry-" Kurt began to apologize.

"No, you don't have to apologize," Blaine interrupted. "Not for that. How long has this been making you upset for? You don't have to bottle things up any more. You have me."

Fresh tears welled in his bloodshot eyes. "How are you so prefect," Kurt whispered. "I don't know how I found you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss. He could taste Kurt's tears on his lips and swiped his tongue across them, licking them up making Kurt gasp. "I'm glad you did," he mumbled against Kurt's lips. "Don't ever want to let you go."

Kurt pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him hard. Blaine reached up and threaded his hands into his boyfriend's hand, tongue sliding against his. Kurt whimpered against his lips, a hand bravely sliding over his boyfriend defined chest. Blaine shivered at the touch and rolled Kurt so he was pinned underneath him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers threading into his black hair. Blaine hummed at the touch, pulling away from Kurt's lips to scatter kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. Kurt gasped at the touch and his eyes rolled back in his head. Blaine licked and nipped at his pale neck, leaving a mark to show Kurt just how much he liked him and so when he saw it next he would remember how he made him feel.

Kurt moaned when he sucked a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear and it went straight to Blaine's groin where he was rapidly hardening in his jeans. He moved from Kurt's neck to kiss him again, sliding his tongue against his boyfriends. Slowly he began to ease off. He knew Kurt wasn't ready and he certainly didn't want their first time to be after such a disastrous evening.

He pulled away and looked down at Kurt, flushed and panting underneath him. "You're so _gorgeous_."

"You are too," Kurt responded immediately, sliding his arm down Blaine's neck to cup his face.

Blaine kissed him sweetly and vowed to make sure that Kurt never felt that way about himself ever again.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Lima and Blaine pulled up to a modest white weatherboard house. The garden blossomed with colour for this time of year and the garden path invitingly welcomed people up to the front door.

"Have fun," Kurt said, slipping his seatbelt off. "Do you have the directions I gave you?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Okay. I'll be done in an hour," Kurt promised. "I'll see you then." He leant over and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. "See you soon."

"Soon," Blaine promised.

Kurt smiled at him brightly and slid out of the car. He headed up the garden path and his chest fluttered with butterflies when he saw that Blaine was still watching him. He knocked on the door and heard the quick patter of footsteps. The door flung open and Joey beamed up at Kurt.

"You're here! Come in," he greeted brightly.

Kurt turned and waved to Blaine before slipping into the house. He followed Joey into the house, smiling at how cosy it looked. Joey was short for his age, bright blonde hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Hi Kurt," Kylie greeted him when Joey led him into the living room. "Thank you so much for coming."

"No trouble," Kurt assured her and he smiled Joey. "Are you ready to practice again?"

Joey nodded and hurried to the piano, settling himself. Kurt got himself ready, already missing Blaine, and focused on Joey and getting him ready for his recital.

* * *

Blaine pulled up just as Kurt stepped outside. Blaine watched fondly as his boyfriend was hugged by Joey and his mother waved him off. He smiled amusedly as Kurt practically skipped to the car, all but leaping in. He immediately pressed his lips to his as soon as the door was shut.

"Good lesson?" Blaine asked once they pulled away. He started the car and pulled onto the road, heading back to the hotel.

"Joey is going to be fantastic," Kurt sighed happily. "He's come so far from when we first started." He looked happy and relaxed, more so than he had all trip. "How was your drive?"

"It was good," Blaine smiled. "Lima is an….interesting place."

Kurt snorted. "You are just being polite. I can't wait to go home."

"We can head back now if you like," Blaine suggested. "There's a restaurant we can stop on the way back to have late lunch."

"Would you mind?" Kurt asked. "I just…I really don't want be here more than I have to."

Blaine understood. He missed his father and he was sure Lima was bringing up all sort of memories.

"Of course I don't mind," Blaine said.

When they got back Blaine started packing while Kurt sneaked off to check out and pay the bill. In no time they were back on the road and heading out of Lima. Blaine drove this time while Kurt snoozed lightly in the passenger seat.

They stopped for lunch, taking their time and enjoying their time together. Soon enough they were back on the road and on the last legs of the journey. Kurt was disappointed when Blaine pulled into his driveway, parking next to his car.

"Thank you," Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him.

"It was no trouble."

They stepped out of the car and Blaine helped Kurt take the bags inside. Kurt could feel himself relaxing fully in his home, the horrible dinner in Lima seeming a million years ago.

"I suppose I should get going," Blaine said and Kurt whipped around to face him. "You must be sick of me."

"I could never get sick of you," Kurt said honestly.

"Either," Blaine admitted. "Unfortunately I do need to get home." Kurt pouted and Blaine groaned. "You will be the death of me."

"I'll miss you," Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "Is that silly?"

"No," he said, kissing his boyfriend on the tip of his nose. "I'll miss you too."

"Coffee tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine grinned. He kissed his boyfriend languidly, his tongue teasing him gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt hummed, pulling away. He walked his boyfriend out and watched him drive away, leaning against the door.

As he walked into the house, he frowned at the intense longing he had for Blaine to be back with him. Even before they had started dating Kurt had a need to have Blaine around him constantly and now it was only intensified. He shook his head and grabbed his back, focusing on unpacking instead of needing Blaine back with him.

* * *

Blaine had several emails waiting for him when he got home and a few messages on his answering machine. There were several people interested in purchasing some of his work and a long time buyer of his was asking he if he could do a special painting for her.

Once he had gotten all the details, he collapsed on his couch. He missed Kurt already and wanted nothing but to curl up with his boyfriend and watch a movie. He reached for his mobile and quickly texted Kurt.

_I miss you xx- B_

His phone buzzed quickly in his hand and he blinked with surprise.

_I miss you too. Look outside x-K_

Blaine had to read the message twice until his brain clicked. He stood and went to the front window and peered outside. A smile spread across his face as he saw Kurt's car parked out the front. He dashed the front door and flung open the door, revealing a shy looking Kurt.

"I wanted to see you again," Kurt said in a way of a greeting.

"I'm so glad you are here," Blaine beamed and dragged Kurt inside.

All though neither said it out allowed, both felt completed with one another and the longing ache from being away from one another was gone, replaced by a glowing warmth that filled their hearts.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	9. Key

**Thank you so much everyone for all your amazing reviews! You are such fantastic readers! **

**Uh- so this chapter is rated M and I will be changing the rating of this story. **

**This is all me so I apologize for any mistakes that are in here and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Key**

The months were skimming by quickly, the cold winter passing and the tasting of spring upon them. Both Kurt and Blaine were caught up in their work, Blaine preparing for his show and Kurt taking on more students. This didn't stop from them acting like they were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. They saw each day and it was a rare night when they weren't together, alternating between their two places.

People around town recognised them as a couple and Kurt had several older women stop him and tell him how adorable they were and how much happier Blaine looked. This stumped Kurt for several days. Ever since meeting Blaine he had been such a happy, beautiful person and he wondered what Blaine had been like before he met him.

They couple were currently at Blaine's house. He was working on a painting for one of his buyers, the work nearly finished. Kurt loved watching his boyfriend paint. He got so lost in the work, his face pinched with concentration and his hands moving fluidly, as if the paintbrush was an extension of his arm. He was curled up on the couch, his music spread across his lap. He had long given up looking for a music piece in favour of watching his boyfriend.

Eventually Blaine put his paintbrush down, rolling his neck- much to Kurt's disappointment. He spun around on his stool and smiled tiredly at Kurt.

"Sorry. I promise I'm done for the night," Blaine apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I love watching you paint," Kurt said, his voice an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat and closed his music book.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Blaine asked. He picked up his paintbrush and dropped in his pot of water, sloshing it around to clean it.

"I can cook," Kurt said, hopping off the couch and padded to the kitchen.

"I don't think there is anything in the fridge," Blaine called out to him.

Kurt opened it anyway and peered inside. His boyfriend was right, hardly anything in his fridge. For the past week they had been staying here and it looked like they needed to do a grocery run. He jumped lightly when Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist and peered over his shoulder.

"We can do a grocery run," Kurt said, looking at his watch. "The market should still be open. Or we could go to mine, put the market is closer."

"Market," Blaine said, giving his waist a squeeze. "Let me just change my clothes."

He disappeared and Kurt closed the fridge. He grabbed their wallet and keys and waited for Blaine.

* * *

"I love your cooking," Blaine sighed happily, pushing his empty plate away.

Kurt smiled over at him, tangling their legs together. "I'm glad. I have something for you."

Blaine perked up and gave his boyfriend a curious look. "What is it?"

Kurt slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled something out. Slowly, he handed Blaine a key. It was silver and shiny, looking brand new.

"It's a key," Kurt pointed out unnecessarily. "It's to my house."

Blaine picked up the key and held his carefully in his hands, as if it would break if it squeezed to hard. "Kurt," he breathed, gazing up at him.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said, smiling shyly. "I want to share everything with you."

"I love you too," Blaine beamed. "So much Kurt." He jumped out of his seat and went to Kurt. He pulled him out of his chair and gave him a searing kiss. Kurt moaned, clinging to his boyfriend tightly. Although being in love with one another for quite some time it was the first time they had uttered those words to one another.

Kurt pulled away, panting and he closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. "There is something else."

"Yeah?"

Kurt opened his eyes and stared into his boyfriends tea coloured eyes. "My dad always told me not to throw myself around because I matter. He said that I should wait until I find somebody who I love and is as open as I am about themselves. I love you Blaine and I'm ready to go further if you are."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and smiled at him with such love and devotion that Kurt's breathing hitched. "I love you so much Kurt. You matter so much to me and if you're ready then so I am."

They smiled at one another before leaning in to kiss again. The kiss started off slow before slowly building in passion. The thrill of being able to go further spiked their arousal. It wasn't as if they hadn't explored above the waist. Their make out sessions always led to roaming hands over their chests but never below to the waist. Blaine wasted no time in slipping his hands under Kurt's shirt, one hand palming the muscles in Kurt's back while the other roamed his chest, thumb brushing over his sensitive nipples.

Kurt moaned at the touch, arching into Blaine's palm and kissing him harder. His hands tugged at Blaine's hair, making the shorter man moan. His knees felt like jelly with the arousal that was coursing through his body and he began to walk backwards to the bedroom, dragging Blaine along with him. His boyfriend came willingly and began to unbutton his shirt.

When they hit the bedroom his shirt was off, fluttering to the ground. Normally Kurt would protest that his clothes would get wrinkled but he could hardly think beyond Blaine talented tongue. His own hands were working on lifting Blaine's shirt up. They pulled away briefly to get it over his head before they were slamming their lips back together. They moaned as their bare chest touched, their skin burning.

Stumbling backwards they hit the bed. Kurt knees buckled and he tipped backwards, dragging Blaine with him. They laughed, pulling away and grinned at one another, their chests heaving. They moved further up the bed until they were comfortably resting on the pillows. Blaine leaned in and instead of kissing Kurt on the lips he started kissing his neck.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moaned, his hands roaming his boyfriends back and chest, palming the muscles.

"You're skin," Blaine moaned against him. "I love how soft you are and how good you taste." To prove his point his gently bit Kurt's skin and soothed it with his tongue.

Kurt eye's rolled back and he whined loudly. He ran his hand over Blaine's chest, brushing over his pebbled nipples. Blaine moaned at the touch and his hips jerked down, grinding his hardness against Kurt's. Both moaned at the touch and panted harshly.

Blaine pulled back slightly, eyes trailing over his boyfriends sinfully delicious lips that were swollen with his kisses. He ran his hands over Kurt's body, felling him arch into his touch until he reached the waist band of his jeans. He tugged at them, eyes flickering to find beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. "Can I take these off?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, licking up lips.

Blaine kissed his pale chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he undid Kurt's jeans. Slowly he took them off and Blaine nearly choked when he found that he was going commando, his erection springing free and resting against his stomach.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. "You're going to kill me."

"You really think I could fit underwear on with those jeans?" Kurt said, his voice breathy with arousal.

Blaine ripped them off the rest of the way and kissed him again. "I love those jeans."

"I would love it if yours were off," Kurt said, hands trailing down Blaine chest until they reached the button. He waited for his boyfriends approval before expertly flicking the button and undoing the zip, making a point to brush his hands over his straining erection. His hips jerked into Kurt's touch, earning a stuttering moan.

Blaine kicked them off the rest of the way before kissing Kurt again, all tongue in teeth. He lowered his hips to Kurt, their erections touching and he grinded down.

"_Ohhh_," Kurt moaned loudly, mouthing wetly at the junction between Blaine's shoulder and neck. "Yes, Blaine again."

"You feel amazing," Blaine moaned, grinding their hips together. He couldn't keep his hands still, touching every inch of Kurt that he could. Both were leaking pre-come, their erections flushed red, giving them enough lubrication to grind together. They started a slow rhythm before they craved more and their hips moved faster.

Kurt was reduced to nothing but a continuous stream of _uh, uh, uh, uh _and was kissing any patch of skin that he could. Neither was going to last long but they didn't care. Blaine gripped the sheets beside Kurt's head, his eyes squeezed tight as he grinded harder.

"Fuck, beautiful, so fucking good," he grunted. "Wanted this- _ungh_- so long."

"Yes Blaine, yes," Kurt moaned loudly. "I'm so close, please don't stop."

He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and using his feet, pushed Blaine's hips harder against his own. Heat was unfurling in his stomach, his toes curling and he threw his head back, arching his back.

"Oh yes, yes, Kurt, _ungh_ Kurt," Blaine moaned in his ear, his tongue flicking out and licking around it.

"Blaine I'm com- I'm _coming_, Blaine yes!"

His erection twitched and his toes curled tightly before he was spilling across his stomach and Blaine's coating them hot come.

"Oh fuck Kurt," Blaine moaned and he slammed their hips together, spilling across them both, adding to the hot mess between them. They continued to rock against one another, riding out their orgasms before it became too much.

"_Uh_," Kurt sighed, carding his fingers through Blaine's sweat curls.

Blaine kissed Kurt's collarbone before gently rolling away. He didn't get far though, keeping Kurt close.

"I love you," Blaine panted. "You are perfect. That was perfect."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, leaning on his side and staring down at Blaine. "And it was perfect." He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend languidly.

Eventually the cooling come became too uncomfortable and they pulled away. "We should shower and clean up."

Kurt hummed approvingly and slipped off the bed after Blaine. His orgasm had left him exhausted but Blaine was more than happy to help him clean off. They took their time in the shower, taking turn in washing one another and exploring their bodied. Soon enough they were both hard again, kissing frantically under the spray.

Blaine wrapped a hand around them both, using the soap as lubricant. Their moans echoed loudly around the bathroom. He was sure the neighbours could hear them but couldn't bring himself to care that much as another orgasm took over him. Kurt bucked widely against him before he was crying out his own orgasm.

They washed away their evidence before switching the water off. The towelled themselves dry and pulled on a pair of boxers each (Kurt's clothes having appeared in Blaine's wardrobe over the many months he had been staying there). They crawled into bed, immediately curling against one another.

"I love my key," Blaine murmured, switching off the light and plunging the room into darkness.

Kurt chuckled, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "I'm glad."

Blaine hesitated before asking, "How would you feel about living together at your place?"

"You want to move to my house?" Kurt asked.

"It's bigger than my one bedroom house," Blaine said. "And that house is important to you. It belonged to your parents."

"I- I don't know what to say," Kurt said quietly. "I would love for you to live with me."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Blaine asked, turning so his was facing Kurt. He could just make him out in the moonlight and could see that he was smiling.

"For some people but not for us," Kurt smiled. "I love you so much and I want everything with you Blaine. You make me so incredibly happy and I just want you so badly."

"I want you too," Blaine said. "Always. I want everything and I don't want to wait."

"Either. I want you to move in with me," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly.

"We can talk more tomorrow," Blaine yawned.

"I agree," Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine's embrace. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	10. Moving

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I am so happy that you are all still enjoying this! I'm having fun writing this. **

**Again, this is all me so I apologize for any mistakes! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Moving **

Blaine woke incredibly happy. During the night he had draped himself over Kurt's body, tangling their limbs together so it was impossible to tell where they began and ended. Kurt was still asleep, his face so relaxed and peaceful that Blaine could only stare with awe. Their conversation last night was already playing on his mind and it brought a wide grin across his face.

Most people would think that those who had only been dating a few months would be crazy to move in with one another but Blaine had never been so sure about anything in his life before.

"You are such a kola," Kurt mumbled through a yawn.

Blaine blinked at him with surprise, having missed him waking up. "You're just so cuddly."

Kurt snorted, eyes still closed, and burrowed further under his boyfriend, accepting the body heat that emitting of him. "Why are you awake so early?"

Blaine craned his neck to his bed side clock and found that it was only just past seven in the morning. "I woke up just feeling so happy."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled adoringly up at Blaine. "I'm happy to."

"I am so glad to hear this," Blaine hummed and leant down to place a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt returned the kiss lazily, humming with content. His fingers danced over Blaine's hot olive skin making his boyfriend chuckle.

"I meant what I said last night," Blaine said, breaking the kiss. "I want to live with you."

Kurt ran his fingers over his boyfriend's face, smoothing back his unruly curls. "I meant it to. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine murmured, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to live at my house?" Kurt asked. "I'm happy to move in here with you. I love your place."

Blaine was shaking his head before Kurt had even finished speaking. "This place isn't big enough for us. Not for our work. Where would you teach piano? Besides, I won't deny being in love with your house."

"_Our _house," Kurt corrected with a bright smile. "When do you want to move?"

"As soon as possible," Blaine said immediately. "I don't want to spend another night debating whose place we will be at. I want to come home to you every night, cook dinner with you and fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Sounds absolutely perfect," Kurt breathed, placing a kiss on Blaine's jaw. "You're perfect."

Blaine said nothing but drew Kurt into a deep kiss, pressing their hips together and falling into a blissful passion.

* * *

"B, moving in already," Cooper grinned wolfishly at his younger brother. "You sure do move fast."

Blaine's family had come down in order to help Blaine move. Although surprised at how fast the boys were moving none of them were disappointed. Valarie was extremely happy for the two of them and had never seen her son look so happy before. She couldn't help but admire the way two of them moved one another. It was as if they had been dating for years, rather than a few months. She had seen married couples who had less chemistry between them.

"Shut up Coop," Blaine laughed, playfully pushing his brother. They were in the kitchen packing up Blaine's utensils. Simon was in the bathroom packing up all his products while Kurt and Valarie were in the bedroom folding his clothes. Blaine was pretty sure she was using this time to talk to Kurt. About what he wasn't sure but his mother was always sneaky like that.

"I am happy for you," Cooper said, his voice turning serious. "Kurt seems really great."

"He is," Blaine said, a dreamy smile spreading across his features. "He's the most amazing man I have ever met."

Cooper had never seen Blaine so head over heels in love with a man before and knew that this was the real deal.

"congratulations B," Cooper said sincerely.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kurt and Valarie had finished in the bedroom. Throughout the week Blaine and Kurt had been slowly moving his things to the lake house but there was still a lot to move.

Valarie swiped her dark curly hair out of her face and huffed out a breath. "I say we hide in here for the rest of the day."

Kurt sniggered. "You don't realise how much stuff you have until you move."

"I am so happy for you two," Valarie said sincerely. "You two are so cute together and I'm so happy that Blaine found you."

Kurt smiled at her shyly. "I love him."

"I know you do," Valarie said sweetly. "And he loves you just as much."

Kurt bit his lip and hesitantly said, "I thought you might have had some issues with us moving in together so soon."

Kurt wasn't prepared for Valarie to laugh. "Oh honey of course not," she cried, looking at the pale boy fondly. "You and Blaine are perfect for one another. Besides, when Simon and I had moved into together we had been dating as long you and Blaine have."

Kurt's eyes shot up with surprise. "Really?"

"Oh yes," Valarie said, her smile reminiscent. "Our parents were wary and against us moving in so quickly but we both knew that this was the real thing. So we ignored them, moved in and got married a year and a half later."

Kurt smiled at this.

"Apparently they caused quite a scandal within the family," Blaine said, striding into the room with a bright grin.

Valarie rolled her eyes. "You father gets too much enjoyment with telling that story."

"My mum and dad got married after the graduated from school," Kurt said.

From the surprise on Blaine's face Valarie knew that whatever Kurt was sharing was very important.

"They did?" Blaine asked, his face looking hopeful.

Kurt nodded, smiling fondly. "Yeah, they were high school sweethearts." His expression was fond but there was lingering sadness behind it. "They moved into this crappy one bedroom apartment and they saved their money so that dad could open the garage and when that was doing well they saved for a bigger house and then I came along."

"That's so sweet," Valarie said.

Kurt nodded and Blaine went to him, gently squeezing his arm in silent comfort.

"We're all finished in here," Kurt said, quickly changing the topic. "Are you done with the kitchen?"

"Mostly," Blaine said. "Coop is just taping up the last boxes and I just need to pack up my paints."

"Kurt, you help Blaine while the rest of us start loading it into the trailer and car," Valarie said.

They nodded and Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him through the house and to the small garage. He opened it up where all of Blaine's paintings were being stored along with all his paintings supplies.

"Where do we start?" Kurt asked, eyeing the supplies warily.

Blaine chuckled, knowing that Kurt didn't want to get paint on his clothes. "I can do this if you want. I don't want you getting dirty."

"I'll help," Kurt said, stepping into the garage and grabbing one of Blaine's paint suitcases. He opened it up and started collecting up paintbrushes.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "Do you think your mum and dad would be okay with me moving in with you?"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend over his shoulder. "Yeah, they would be. They would have loved you. Mum especially."

Blaine smiled with relief and moved to his boyfriend. He titled Kurt's head and captured his lips in a kiss. "I'm glad," he said softly.

Kurt turned away quickly, dropping his head and started packing again. "I wish they could have met you."

Blaine squeezed his boyfriends shoulders, hearing the hint of tears in his voice. "Me too." He felt a tremor in his boyfriends shoulders and gently spun him around. Kurt refused to meet his gaze so he pulled him into a hug.

"No," Kurt struggled against his hold. "This is _supposed _to be a happy moment."

"Love," Blaine said softly. "I hope you aren't thinking that you are spoiling this because let me put a stop to that thought right now." Kurt sniffed and slowly lifted his head. "Kurt, you're allowed to miss your parents. You want to share this with them. I wish you could."

"Is it wrong that I'm jealous of you?" Kurt asked quietly, so quietly that Blaine almost missed it.

"No," Blaine murmured. "I'm sorry, we should have talked about this-"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm glad they're here. We wouldn't have been able to do this without them and it's good bonding time. I want your family to like me."

Blaine laughed at this. "Kurt, they _adore _you. Trust me, they love you." Kurt smiled hesitantly at this and his boyfriend kissed him lightly. "We should really get packing because I can guarantee that Coop will come in here hoping to catch us in the act."

Kurt blushed bright red at this and stepped away from Blaine. They got back to packing and sure enough a few minutes later Cooper came barging in, his bright smile falling into a pout of disappointment.

* * *

By the time everything was moved into the lake house it was late at night and they were all exhausted. They rang for a pizza and while they waited Valarie looked around the place. She had seen the Lake House before but it was the first time seeing the inside and she was instantly in love with it.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed. "It's perfect for the two of you."

They were all practically falling asleep and they offered the Anderson's the spare beds in the house. Having not book a hotel room they eagerly took up the offer.

Tiredly Kurt and Blaine trudged to _their _room and wasted no time changing and slipping into bed.

"I love you so much," Blaine sighed happily, nuzzling into his boyfriends open arms.

"I love you too," Kurt yawned but the sincerity was still clear. "I'm _so _tired."

"Sleep love," Blaine murmured, kissing his boyfriends temple. "Good night."

"Night," Kurt hummed and soon enough his breathing was evening out.

Blaine watched him for a moment, hardly able to grasp just how lucky he was before closing his eyes and drifting into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	11. The show part 1

**Nawww! You guys are so sweet! I am so happy that you are all enjoying this! Your reviews are so supporting and keep me going! **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes that are in here and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Show part 1**

Blaine sat in the bottom level of the house, looking over at the lake. He was sitting at a canvas, peering intently as he carefully applied the paint. He had been working on this piece for a few weeks now and was finally comfortable in putting paint to canvas.

Both he and Kurt had decided that his paints and canvases could live on the bottom level in one of the spare rooms. Blaine loved it because it still had a fantastic view of the lake and it wasn't in anyone's way when people came to visit.

He was down stairs now, hoping to finish that painting in the next few days as he had a show coming up in the next month. After a few weeks of settling into his new home he had finally started organising another show. It was a lot easier to organise than the first show because he was known now and had contacts in the industry.

"Blaine?" came Kurt hesitant voice.

Blaine looked up from his painting but frowned when he couldn't see his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

"Can I come down?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled. "Of course you can love."

Blaine watched the stairs and finally his boyfriend came into view, a sheepish smile on his lips. Blaine gestured for him to come over, putting down his brush. He smiled when Kurt came and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their cheeks together.

"Is that our lake?" Kurt asked, gazing at the canvas with awe.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, Kurt feeling it against his cheek. "It's such a beautiful view. I've always wanted to paint it."

"Are you going to put it in your show?" Kurt asked.

"If I get it finished. I'm not sure that I want to show out place with everyone though," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt placed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek. "I can't wait until you finish it. It's going to look beautiful, like all your work."

"Thanks love," Blaine smiled. He spun around and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, making the taller boy gasp. Blaine grinned before leaning up and kissing him. He hummed approvingly as Kurt cupped his face, his tongue sweeping across his bottom lip.

Without removing his tongue from his boyfriend's mouth he stood. He wasted no time in pushing Kurt towards the closet guest room. Blaine hands went to Kurt's shirt and started pushing it up his chest. They pulled away, gasping for breath and Blaine continued to pull up his shirt, up and over his head before tossing it to the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as dove for his neck. "That's vintage."

"Sorry," he apologized, hardly seeming sorry.

Kurt retaliated by ripping Blaine's old painting shirt, the button flying off in all directions and scattering across the floor. Blaine groaned and nipped a particularly harsh bite before soothing it with his tongue. They tumbled to the bed, hands trying to undo their pants, kicking them off until they were nothing but a tangled of naked limbs.

Blaine wasted no time in pinning Kurt to the bed and trailing kisses down his chest, stopping to pay attention to his pebbled nipples.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined, arching into his moth as he sucked his nipple. "That's- that's so good."

Blaine hummed, making a mental note of that for future use and continued his journey south ward. He quickly yanked down Kurt's briefs, his erection springing free before wrapping his lips around the head.

"_Oh!_" Kurt gasped, surprised. "You're- _Blaine_- perfect."

Blaine hummed and took more of Kurt's into his mouth, reaching to fondle with his balls. Kurt's hips jerked and Blaine slung his arm over his hips to keep them pinned to the bed. He licked and swirled, listening to Kurt's encouraging moans. Eventually Kurt began to tug at his hair, sending a pleasurable jolt down his spine which made him rut into the mattress.

Kurt's thighs began to tense and his toes curled. "Blaine! I'm- I'm so _close_."

Blaine hummed loudly and sucked harder and Kurt was coming with a scream. Blaine swallowed him down, helping him through his orgasm until Kurt was whining and pushing him away. Blaine released him, panting. His lips were shiny and swollen and he kissed his way back up Kurt's heaving chest.

Kurt was surprised to taste himself on Blaine's tongue as he was pulled into a kiss but he wasn't opposed to it. Blaine hips jerked into his and Kurt helped his boyfriend kick off his briefs before wrapping a smooth hand around him. Blaine bucked into his fist, moaning loudly against his lips.

"Come on," Kurt encouraged against his lips. "I love you. Please come."

"KURT!" Blaine moaned as he spilled across Kurt's fists and their stomachs.

Kurt helped him through it before Blaine collapsed beside him, pulling him close.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt said, a small blush on his cheeks as he cuddled into chest.

"You are too," Blaine responded immediately. "So beautiful."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "We would be stunning if we cleaned up."

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends cuteness but agreed and heaved himself up. He padded to the bathroom and got a warm cloth. He padded back to Kurt and lovingly cleaned him up, aware of his boyfriends eyes following his every movement. Clean, he put the cloth in the washing basket and pulled on his clothes.

He frowned at Kurt when he pulled his shirt on. "I liked this shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one," Kurt promised, pulling on his pants. "I just couldn't wait."

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend. At first he wouldn't have thought of Kurt to have it in him but Kurt was surprising him, like he did every day. He would zig when he thought he would zag. Kurt was becoming more comfortable with sex and it was always fantastic.

"I'm not complaining," Blaine grinned, slipping his ruined shirt off. He shivered as Kurt raked his body, giving him a shy smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine smiled.

Kurt pulled on his shirt and went to his boyfriend, kissing him lovingly.

* * *

Blaine hung up the phone and looked up to his boyfriend. They were in the kitchen, Blaine sitting at the bench with the laptop while Kurt pottered around, baking a cake.

"I got the space in New York," Blaine said, making Kurt look up. "It's booked for two days in two weeks."

"Blaine, that's amazing," Kurt beamed. "Congratulations."

"The next few weeks are going to be hectic," Blaine sighed, slowly shutting the lid of the laptop. "There is so much I have to do."

"Don't stress," Kurt said. "I can help you and Cooper said he was willing to help along with your parents."

"I know," Blaine smiled thankfully. "Can I thank you in advance?"

"Of course," Kurt winked. "What do you need to organize first?"

"Transport. I'll use the same as last time as they were good."

"Great," Kurt said. "I'll tell my students that I'm going to be away for a few days so I won't be able to have lessons but I'll make them up when we get back."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, biting his lip. "I can just go to New York by myself-"

"I'm not missing you're show," Kurt said firmly. "Besides, it's New York! My students will survive."

Blaine chuckled, relief washing through him. He really wanted Kurt to come and see his show. He wanted his boyfriend to be proud of him and he wanted to share this part of his life with him.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Where did you stay last time?" Kurt asked. "Because we'll need to book a hotel quickly and you need to ring your mum and dad."

"See, there is so much to do!" Blaine cried, pouting.

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend's pout. "Don't worry love. I'm here to help."

* * *

Two weeks went incredibly quickly and both boys were flat out in getting everything ready. Kurt had postponed his lessons in order to help Blaine get everything together. Cooper, Valarie and Simon would be meeting them in New York and would help him set up everything.

Early in the morning, the moving services arrived and carefully stored all of Blaine's paintings. Blaine over saw this while Kurt double checked they had everything. The moving guys left as Kurt was packing the car and Blaine came to his side.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yep," he beamed. "I'll drive first. I'm more awake then you are."

Blaine yawned, proving his point. "Good idea."

* * *

The drive to New York was long but the couple found a way to amuse themselves. Half way they switched over so that Blaine could drive the rest of the way. As the approached the city, Blaine saw his boyfriends face light up. He could only glance at him for a few minutes before looking back to the road but he was in awe of how beautiful he looked.

He knew it was a dream of Kurt's to come to New York and that he was going to move there before his father passed away. He really wanted to take Kurt here and he would again when he wasn't flat out with work.

As they drove to the hotel, close to where the show was being held, Kurt gazed out the window with awe.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Blaine asked.

"It's amazing," Kurt breathed, unable to tare his eyes away. "It's so much better than the broachers."

"I know we won't have a lot of time to explore," Blaine said, hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel. "But I want to bring you back here so that we can really explore the city." He glanced at Kurt when his hand rested on his thigh.

"I would really love that," Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Much too soon for Kurt's liking they were pulling up to the hotel. Blaine parked the car and they walked into the lobby. They quickly checked in, shooting smiles at one another. When they were given their keys they headed to the elevator and up to their room.

Blaine opened the door and they nodded their heads in approval. Kurt placed the bags out of the way before grabbing Kurt around the waist, making him gasp in surprise.

"Thank you for coming," Blaine smiled at him beautifully.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Kurt said, kissing him lightly.

Before the two of them could get lost in the kiss- and they really wanted to- Blaine's phone rang. With a groan he pulled himself away from his boyfriends lip and fished his phone out of his pocket.

While Blaine answered the call, Kurt started to unpack, taking out their suits they would ear to the showing and hanging them up in the closet. By the time he had put all the clothes away, Blaine was ending the call.

"That was the movers. They are at the venue and I need to get over there and help them unload," Blaine said, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Did you want to come? Or you can explore the city if you want to."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to explore New York by myself while you work all afternoon. Besides, Cooper and your parents will be there. That would make me look bad."

Blaine chuckled but allowed Kurt to take his hand and pull him out of the room.

* * *

"You made it," Simon cried as they walked into the venue. "How was your trip?"

Kurt and Blaine were hugged by the Anderson family and they quickly gave them a recap of their trip.

"We just got here a minute before you did," Valarie explained. "We haven't been to the hotel yet. Either has Cooper."

Cooper winked at the too, looking perfectly at ease despite the long trip they had just made.

"Thank you," Blaine said sincerely. "I really appreciate it."

"No worries," Copper said. "Now, same set up as last time?"

"Here," Blaine said, handing them each a piece of paper with a sketched blue print on it. "This is the layout I was thinking."

"Did you design this in the car?" Kurt asked, peering at the paper.

"Yeah," he winked at Kurt. "We can start unloading everything now and get it set up."

Wasting no time they helped the movers bring in the paintings, setting them up against the walls for the moment. They spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything in to place. Kurt admired the way Blaine had thought of everything, the way he had designed the layout so that people could move about easily during the show but so his paintings were still the main focus.

He had no doubt that Blaine's show would be a complete success and was so happy that he got to be a part of it.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading :)**


	12. The show part 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You are the best readers I could ever have and thank you so much for your support. **

**Those of you who have asked about New Directions- they will be appearing again so don't worry. There are still some things I would like to explore with that part of Kurt's life. **

**This is all me again so I apologize for any mistakes that are in here. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Show part 2**

"Honey, please relax," Kurt pleaded, eyes following his boyfriend as he paced up and down the hotel room. He had been pacing for the past fifteen minutes and Kurt was starting to get dizzy. "Everything is all ready to go. Relax."

"What if nobody comes?" Blaine asked, his pacing increasing.

"Blaine, everyone loves your work. People are going to come, I promise. Honey you're making me dizzy," Kurt said firmly.

Blaine's eyes snapped to his and he sighed. He joined his boyfriend on the bed, flopping down beside him. The show wasn't until that night and they had just completed the final checks for that evening.

"You're right," Blaine moaned. "I can't help it though. I'm so nervous." He felt Kurt's hands on him, trailing up his thighs and over his chest.

"Let me help you relax," Kurt whispered seductively.

Blaine eyes shot to his and they followed him as he left the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He whined but then perked up as he heard the sound of water hitting the bath.

"This is the part where you come join me," Kurt called from the bathroom.

Blaine scrambled off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he saw that his boyfriend was already undressing, giving him an amused look. He wasted no time in joining his boyfriend in getting naked.

Slowly the bath filled, Kurt adding some bubbles somewhat difficultly as Blaine had started kissing his neck, making him lose focus. Finally the bath filled and Kurt switched off the water. Together they slid into the bath, Kurt manoeuvring Blaine until he was settled with his back against his chest. They both hummed at the warm water and could feel themselves relaxing.

"I love how smart you are," Blaine hummed.

Kurt chuckled in his ear, gently flicking his tongue out to curl around the shell of his ear and sucked. He felt Blaine shiver in arms, tilting his head back for more access. "I do have great ideas."

"The best," Blaine moaned.

"Just relax," Kurt soothed as Blaine squirmed against him. He trailed his hands down Blaine's chest squeezing his hips before sliding around cupping him.

Blaine moaned loudly, hands clutching at Kurt's thighs he soft hands stroked him firmly.

"Does that feel good baby?" Kurt spoke directly into his ear, making him buck into his fist.

"_So good_," Blaine moaned, eyes squeezed shut. He could feel Kurt hard against his back and he pushed his hips back, making his erection drag across his back. He smiled smugly at Kurt let out a breathy moan and did it again.

"Blaine, this is- _uh- _supposed to _be- oh yes- _about you," Kurt whined, stroking his boyfriend faster.

"Together," Blaine grunted, turning his head to latch onto any skin he could.

He moaned loudly as Kurt rutted against him and the hand on him sped up. It didn't take either of them long before they were coming together, moaning loudly. They slumped against one another, trying to catch their breath.

"Relaxed enough?" Kurt asked, tilting his boyfriends head to kiss him on the lips.

"Yes." Blaine gave him a dazed smile. "You are so amazing."

Kurt preened under the compliment. With his toes his pulled out the plug, letting the water drain around them. Sluggishly the two climbed out of the bath, quickly drying themselves and slipping back into their clothes.

"Now we can just cuddle until we need to get ready," Kurt said happily, curling up onto the bed.

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends sated expression and joined him on the bed, pulling him into his arms. Kurt was practically purring in his arms, nuzzling into his warmth. Sex always made Kurt sleepy and so adorable. Blaine sighed happily, kissing Kurt's temple. He closed his eyes, his heart filled with warmth and love for his boyfriend.

* * *

Blaine straightened his tie, biting his lip. He jumped when hands slapped his and found Kurt smiling at him fondly.

"Your tie is straight honey," he chuckled. "You look amazing."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Blaine asked, gazing raking over his boyfriend. "Because you do."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, smoothing Blaine's jacket lapel. "Now relax and enjoy your evening."

Blaine smiled, visibly relaxing. Kurt watched proudly as people started to arrive and Blaine remained relaxed. He happily greeted people and Kurt went and stood with Blaine's family.

"He looks so handsome," Valarie cooed. "I'm so proud of him."

"I think we all are," Simon said, his expression full of pride. "He's done such an amazing job."

"The place is packed," Cooper said, beaming brightly. "There a more people than last time. He's going to sell a lot of it."

"Oh I hope so." Kurt bit his lip. "His paintings are all so incredible."

"Come on," Valarie said, wrapping a motherly arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Let's mingle."

* * *

Throughout the evening Kurt talked to a lot of interesting people but his gaze kept drifting to his boyfriend. The bright smile on his face never wavered and he engaged with everyone. Valarie, Simon, Cooper and Kurt were happy to talk to the guests about the paintings and they held their squeals of excitement when they decided to take them. Blaine's work was selling quickly and was generating a lot of talk.

By the end of the night Blaine had managed to sell majority of his paintings. As everyone began to leave, Blaine was approached by a tall, thin man in an expensive suit. Kurt had seen the man through the night, gazing intently at Blaine's work. He hadn't bought anything but he looked thoroughly impressed. The Anderson family and Kurt watched as the two spoke for a moment before the man handed Blaine his card. The two shook hands and the man left with a hopeful smile on his face.

Blaine headed to his boyfriend and scooped him into a giant hug, lifting his feet off the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, making his boyfriend laughed.

"I did it," he beamed.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Blaine honey!" Valarie cried, hurrying towards them. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations son," Simon said proudly. "We are so proud of you."

"I can't believe how much we sold," Blaine said, setting his boyfriend back on the ground but keeping his arms around his waist. "I didn't expect it."

"We did," Cooper said. "We knew you could do it."

"This is cause for a celebration," Valarie declared. "We should go back to the hotel and get a drink and some dessert."

"Sounds great," Blaine smiled. "I just have to finish up some things here but why don't we meet you back at the hotel?"

"Sounds good," Simon said, clapping his son on the shoulder.

Cooper pulled Blaine into a tight hug, kissing the top if his head before releasing him. Valarie kissed his cheek, her eyes suspiciously wet and Simon wrapped an arm around her, leading her away. As the Anderson family walked away Blaine pulled his boyfriend flush against his body.

"Thank you for being here tonight," Blaine murmured, rubbing a thumb over his pale cheekbones.

"You're amazing," Kurt told him. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "Who was that man?"

"Oh," Blaine gasped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card, handing it to Kurt. "He's a gallery owner here in New York. He loved my work and he offered me the most amazing thing!"

"What?" Kurt almost yelled.

"He's offered to sell my paintings in his gallery!"

"That's fantastic!" Kurt squealed, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "See, I told you tonight would be amazing and there was no reason to stress."

Blaine chuckled and squeezed his boyfriends hips. "You were right. As usual."

Kurt smiled smugly before dissolving into giggles. "Come on, we need to get back to the hotel so we can celebrate your amazing talent."

After a brief chat with the venue owner (making plans to pick up the remaining paintings tomorrow) they linked their fingers together and headed to the car, eager to get back to the hotel and celebrate.

* * *

"To Blaine," Simon said, holding up his glass. "We are all so incredibly proud of you and all that you have achieved. May your talent and passion stay with you forever."

"Blaine," Cooper, Valarie and Kurt cheered.

They all raised their glasses and clinked them together in the middle before taking a sip.

"So tell us what that man wanted Blaine," Cooper said, clapping him on the back.

Blaine told his family about the man, who he was and what he was offering.

"Oh honey," Valarie blubbered. "That is just so amazing. I can't believe this! We are so proud of you. Are you going to take up his offer?"

"I want to do some research on him first," Blaine decided. "But if all goes well then I think I will."

Kurt couldn't keep the proud smile off his face. He held his boyfriend's hand under the table, squeezing it every known and then. He was relieved that the night had been a success and that Blaine was so ecstatic by how the night had gone.

"Are you heading home tomorrow?" Valarie asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah," Blaine answered. "We'll pick up the remaining paintings and then head back."

"I've got classes that I can't postpone anymore," Kurt added.

"Do you need any help getting the paintings?" Cooper asked.

Kurt drifted as Blaine and Cooper discussed their plans for tomorrow. All night he had been aware of the proud looks Blaine's parents had given their son and how happy Cooper looked. He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to his own parents and wondered if they would have come to see his boyfriend. A sudden pang of loneliness welled up inside him and he gripped the table tightly.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine's worried voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh- yeah. I think…too much wine," Kurt mumbled out.

"It is getting late," Valarie agreed. "We should head in. We can have breakfast tomorrow."

They all stood, Blaine putting a supportive arm around his waist and they bade on another goodnight. Kurt was silent as they headed to their room. He changed into his pyjama's, hanging their suits up, and curled up under the sheets of the bed. Blaine joined him a few moments later, curling around him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine," Kurt promised quietly. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart," Blaine replied in his ear, kissing his cheek lightly.

Kurt listened to Blaine's breathing finally even out with his sleep and he sighed quietly. He wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden emotion and he bit his lip. He wished desperately that his parents were still alive, that they could see how amazing his boyfriend is and show that they didn't have to worry about him. But they couldn't and the thought made Kurt's heart drop painfully into his stomach.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	13. Anniversary

**Hello everyone! **

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I love you all so much and am all giving you mental hugs (unless you don't like being hugged then please accept this bright smile) **

**I apologize for any mistakes that are in here and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Anniversary **

Blaine winced as Kurt viciously jabbed at the piano keys, the usual soft melody's replaced by angry blends of miss matched keys. For the past few days Kurt had begun to withdraw, becoming quieter and short tempered. Blaine had put it down to his boyfriend having a bad day but now he was becoming concerned.

Kurt growled and slammed the lid of the piano down and stood up, the stool dragging across the ground.

"Love? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, moving from the kitchen where he had been making the two of them a cup of tea.

"I can't remember it!" Kurt snapped, folding his arms protectively across his chest. "How can I not remember it? Anybody else would have but no, not me because I am the worst person in the whole world!"

Blaine frowned at this. "Remember what sweetheart?"

"The song!" Kurt cried and Blaine was horrified to find tears rapidly pooling his blue eyes. "I've never not been able to play it and now I c-cant and what she think?" Tears were now streaming down his cheeks and Blaine quickly put the teas down so he could comfort him. "I have to re-remember it!"

"Sweetheart," Blaine soothed, reaching for his boyfriends hands. "Calm down. Maybe I can help-"

"No!" Kurt snapped, evading his hands. "You c-can't. You don't un-understand!"

Kurt stormed away, yanking open the front door and slamming it behind him. Blaine watched, unable to keep the hurt off his face and swallowed thickly. He lowered his hands and wiped his palms on his jeans. Horribly confused, he took back his cup of tea and sipped it, trying to figure out his boyfriends rapid mood swing.

* * *

Kurt stormed towards the lake, desperately trying to control his sobs. Tears streamed down his face but he made no effort to wipe them away. When he reached the edge he kicked a loose rock into the water, watching it ripple across the glassy surface.

Guilt washed through him as he replayed the moment, seeing Blaine's hurt look when all he wanted to do was help. He wasn't coping, usually he could but he had always had someone there with him but this time he had nobody.

It was the anniversary of his mother's death. He was always sad on this day but usually he had Burt with him, to remind how much she had loved him and how proud she would be of the man he was becoming. But Burt was gone now and her death, as well as his, was too painful this time.

His sobs grew louder and more painful and his knees buckled under the weight of his grief. He didn't care that he was getting grass stains on his pants and let his head drop into his hands as he cried. He missed his mother and his father so much and wanted nothing more than to hug them tightly and have them tell him everything would be okay.

What made it worse was watching Blaine's parents and how much they accepted him and were parental towards him. Valarie rang him often just to chat, to see how he was doing. He sobbed harder, the sound echoing around the lake. His whole body jerked with each sob and he sniffed unattractively.

He didn't know what to do, how to cope, how to stop.

He jumped violently when hands touched his back and he looked up. Through his tears he could see it was Blaine, his expression full of concern which only made him cry harder.

"Oh love," Blaine sighed sadly.

Without a word he was scooping Kurt into his arms and carried him bridal style back to the house. Kurt held him tightly around his neck, his tears falling onto his shirt. Blaine carried him quickly back to the house and took him straight to their room. He laid him down and slipped their shoes off. He crawled onto the bed and pulled Kurt into his lap and held him tightly.

He waited, rubbing Kurt's back as he cried himself out. Each sob made his heart tug painfully but he knew he had to wait until Kurt was ready to talk. Eventually his sobs began to lessen until he was just sniffling pathetically.

"I'm sorry," Kurt hiccupped hoarsely.

"It's okay sweetheart," Blaine soothed.

"No it's not," Kurt sniffed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

Kurt toyed with his boyfriend shirt. "It's the anniversary of my mum's death."

"Oh sweetheart," Blaine said, his voice full of sympathy, not pity he happily noticed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know," Kurt mumbled into his chest. He really had no idea why he didn't. He thought that Blaine wouldn't understand. That it would make him uncomfortable. Shame and embarrassment raced through him. Blaine wasn't like his 'friends'. He had proved that over and over again. "I'm sorry."

"Kurt, you don't have to be sorry," Blaine said softly. "You know you can tell me these things. We're partners. I know I can't understand the loss that you have been through, I can't imagine, and I know I didn't know your parents, but I wish could meet them and tell them how much I love you and how amazing you are." Kurt started to cry again but Blaine continued. "I just want to help you love."

Kurt clung to his boyfriend tightly, trying desperately to get himself together. "I'm sorry," he sniffed, fisting his tears away. "I know I can talk to you. You're my best friend, my only friend really."

Blaine gently took his hands away from his face and lovingly. "You're my best friend too."

"I always had my dad," Kurt said sadly, more tears welling. "Nobody else knew how to act around me. I was the kid who lost his mum. I missed her everyday but nobody acknowledge when it came to the anniversary. I just wanted someone to talk to. My dad did but it was hard on him too." Kurt sniffed again and Blaine wiped away the fresh tears. "Now he's gone and I didn't know how to do it. How am I supposed to this without him?"

"I'm here for you Kurt," Blaine said. "Always, no matter what. Let me help you."

"I miss them so much," Kurt whimpered. "I want them to see the man I am, to meet you. Seeing you with your parents makes me miss mine so much more because they are just like yours."

Blaine's heart clenched painfully and he desperately tried to sooth his upset partner. "Kurt-"

"No," he shook his head. "I know what you are thinking and it's not your fault. I'm not usually like this. I guess, I'm not really coping with dad's death as well as I thought I was. You made me forget that everything in my life sucked. Not that is a bad thing. I love you so much and you make me so happy."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Blaine smiled softly. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Kurt led out a shuddery breath and sniffed. He reached up and ran his hands over Blaine's face, taking in his pleading eyes. "You are. Just with talking with me. I'm sorry for breaking down on you."

"You don't have to apologize for missing your mum and dad," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and snuggled into Blaine's embrace. He felt tired, drained and his eyes were stinging. "Can we just, lay here for a while?"

"Anything you want," Blaine murmured, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Blaine watched as his boyfriend slept. His face was red and puffy but his face was finally relaxed. Blaine felt incredibly stupid. He knew that Kurt's father had only recent father but he should have checked how he was doing with that. He shook his head. It was too late for that but now he could help Kurt knowing what was going on in his beautiful head.

He didn't know much about dealing with loss. He had lost a couple of grandparents but he had been young when they had passed away. He was devastated by the fact that Kurt had lost both his parents. He really wanted to get the chance to know them.

Kurt shifted on his chest and he glanced down at him. His boyfriends nose wrinkled adorably and his hand clutched Blaine's shirt. Blaine ran his hand soothingly up and down Kurt's back and watched as his face relaxed.

With all the crying, Kurt was going to feel sick and sore when he woke up. Carefully Blaine extracted himself from his boyfriends grip, hoping not to wake him. Successful, he went to the bathroom and rummaged around for one of Kurt's wonderful creams that would sooth the irritation around his eyes. He then quietly padded to the kitchen to make some tea with some honey to sooth his sore throat.

By the time he got back to the room Kurt had woken and was looking blearily around the room to find him. Blaine joined him back on the bed and handed him the tea.

"Here sweetheart. This will help with your sore throat."

"How did you know my throat we be sore?" Kurt asked, accepting the tea gratefully.

"You were crying pretty hard," Blaine said. "I got some cream to sooth your eyes too."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "You're too good to me. Even after I snapped at you."

Blaine opened the cream and scooped some on to his finger. "You don't have to keep apologizing love." Gently he dapped the cream around Kurt's eyes and rubbed it in. "Do you feel better now, having let it all out?"

"Yes," Kurt said quietly. Careful not spill his tea he leaned over and kissed Blaine. He was relieved when Blaine kissed him back, gently coaxing open his mouth and slipping his tongue against his. Before getting to heated they pulled away.

Blaine reached up and smooth Kurt's cheek, smiling at his softly. "I'm glad you are feeling better. I hate seeing you so upset."

"I've only ever had my dad who I could really share with," Kurt told him softly. "When he passed away I didn't think I could have anyone to talk to like that again. Then you came a long and it had been soon long that I forgot I could talk." Kurt smiled at him softly. "I know I can talk to you about anything and I promise I will in the future."

Blaine kissed him lightly again. "I love you so much and I just want to see you happy."

"Just so you know, you do make me incredibly happy," Kurt beamed. He put his tea down on the bed side table and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"You make happy too. I don't think I've ever been this happy," Blaine admitted.

"I love you."

They kissed languidly, taking their time to taste on another. The moved themselves so they were lying down, legs tangled together and their chests pressed against one another.

When they pulled away, content with just gazing at one another, Blaine spoke. "So, I had a thought."

"Mmmm?"

"Since you miss your parents, I thought we could take a drive and visit them," Blaine suggested. "Their resting place I mean."

Kurt rubbed his nose against Blaine's. "You have no idea how much that would mean to me."

* * *

They left ridiculously early the next morning. Kurt had gone into town after Blaine suggested they see his parents graves and had bought a bunch of flowers. While Blaine drove them, Kurt sat in the passenger seat, the flowers on his lap and on the floor. He worked quietly but swiftly, weaving the stems of the flowers together. Blaine occasionally glanced over to see his progress, allowing him to work silently.

They were just outside of Lima when he finished. Flawlessly, Kurt had created two small love heart wreaths to place on the graves.

"They're beautiful," Blaine said, not wanting to take his eyes off them but not wanting to crash he could only spare a few glances.

"My mum taught me how to do it," Kurt explained. "She loved gardening. We had the most amazing garden."

"We could start one at home if you like?" Blaine suggested. "We could work on it together."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course," Blaine smiled, excitement shining in his eyes with the possibilities. "We can sketch a design and go plant shopping."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's excitement but could feel his own building up.

* * *

The mood grew sombre as the both the Lima cemetery. The place was nearly empty as the couple walked hand in hand. Kurt led his boyfriend through the rows of tombstones silently until they finally came to a stop in front of two. One was faded in colour with age, the other looking fresh. Burt and Elizabeth Hummel were written on the two graves, both engraved with an image of two flowers entwined with another.

Kurt gently folded himself on the ground and Blaine followed his lead. Carefully Kurt laid the two wreaths he had created on the headstones before settling into his boyfriend side.

"Blaine, meet my parents, Burt and Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt said quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Burt and Elizabeth," Blaine said, eyeing the two headstones. "I just want to say that I love your son very much and am so happy that I met him."

Kurt slid his hands into Blaine's and squeezed it tightly. "I'm back at the lake house," Kurt said. "Blaine's living with me. I love him so much. You would love him, especially you mum."

Blaine sat quietly as Kurt talked to his parents, filling them in on everything. When he was finished, Blaine stood and helped his boyfriend up.

"Is there anything else you want to do while in Lima?" Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and led him back to the car.

"No," Kurt sighed. "Thank you so much Blaine for this."

"It's fine sweetheart." Blaine squeezed his hand. "Any time you want to come and visit them tell me and we can make day trip up here."

Kurt smiled at him and leant over to kiss him. "Thank you."

When they reached the car Blaine opened the car door for Kurt. He slipped into the car, Blaine shutting the door for him and waited for his boyfriend to join him. Soon enough they were on the road and heading back to the lake house.

The radio played quietly, the couple in comfortable silence. Kurt was staring at Blaine as he drove, eyes tracing over his features. He couldn't believe how amazing his boyfriend was, to drive all the way to Lima and back just to visit his parent's grave. Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was and vowed to himself right there to never let him go.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading :)**


	14. Client

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You are such great readers. **

**Just a heads up- I haven't got anything written past this chapter at the moment but hopefully I will have some time to write tomorrow and get it posted tomorrow as well. If not, I'm sorry. I already have an idea for the next chapter, I just have to write it. **

**Sorry for any mistakes in here. I'm sure there a few because I'm so tired. **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Client **

"Sometimes I wonder if you are really a child trapped in the body of a man," Kurt commented as he watched his boyfriend choose the cereal box that held a prize inside. They were in the market, doing a grocery run and were currently looking for a new cereal.

"Kurt! There's a prize inside!" Blaine cried. "Come on, didn't you love getting the prize as a kid?"

"Okay, I admit I did like searching for the prize."

Blaine grinned. "Please can we get it? I promise to share the prize."

Kurt chuckled and gestured to the cart. "Put it in."

Blaine happily placed it in and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "What's next on the list?"

Kurt consulted their shopping list. "We only have the milk to get and then we are done."

"Great!" Blaine said and he steered Kurt towards the cold section.

When they had the milk they made their way to the check out and lined up. Kurt was caught by surprise when Blaine leant in and gave him a soft kiss. He still wasn't used to public displays of affection. Lima had never given him confidence to dream of one day being able to hold the hand of the man he loved but Blaine was slowly getting him used to it.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice high and breathy.

Blaine shrugged. "Just because you so beautiful and I love being all domestic with you."

"Cheesy," Kurt teased. "You're adorable."

Blaine winked making Kurt roll his eyes fondly.

"Next please," the girl behind the counter called. Together couple loaded their items to be scanned. "Oh, hi Kurt and Blaine." The couple had become somewhat famous within the small town and often had people greeting them. "Kurt, there was a customer before interested in starting some piano lessons. I gave him your details."

"Oh, thank you," Kurt said, surprised.

"No problem," she beamed brightly. "That comes to thirty two fifty."

Blaine pulled out his wallet and paid while Kurt collected the bags. They bade the girl goodbye and headed back to the car.

* * *

Blaine was down stairs painting while Kurt was researching new piano pieces for Joey to try for his next lesson. His phone rang loudly, coming up with an unknown number.

"Hello this is Kurt Hummel speaking."

"Uh- yes- my name is Adam. I'm interested in some piano lessons?"

"It's nice to meet you Adam. Have you had lesson before?" Kurt asked, opening his notepad to a new page.

"Yes I have but I'm looking for a new teacher," Adam said.

"Well you called the right person," Kurt joked and was pleased to hear Adam laugh. He pulled his diary out and quickly scanned the page. "I can start lesson with you tomorrow at ten forty five if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine for me."

Kurt gave him his address and instructions to bring previous music books he had been taught from and payment.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Bye."

They hung up and Kurt quickly scribbled his appointment into his diary.

"Who was that sweetheart?" Blaine asked, emerging from the lower level of the house, a streak of paint running along his jaw line.

"A new client," Kurt chuckled. He stood and grabbed a wet cloth before approaching his boyfriend. "Tomorrow at ten forty five." Lovingly, he wiped Blaine's jaw line.

"I promise to get out of your hair," Blaine said. "I have to buy some new paints anyway and some brushes."

Kurt finished wiping his jaw and moved to the sink to rinse the cloth. He dropped it with a yelp when Blaine's arms slipped around his waist, pulling his back flush against his chest. He gave a confused moan as Blaine started nibbling on his neck.

"Since you are so busy tomorrow," Blaine murmured seductively. "I think I need a taste of you to keep me going."

"_Yes_," Kurt moaned.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Kurt hurried to the door, opening it to reveal his new client. He was cute, with bright blonde hair and stylish clothes.

"Hi, welcome," Kurt beamed. "Come on in." He stepped aside and allowed Adam to enter. He shut the door and led Adam in to the living room, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. Once they were settled, Kurt angled his body towards him and smiled. "So did you bring your previous experience?"

Adam nodded and from the bag he had he pulled out an exercise book. He handed to Kurt with a sly grin. "You'll find everything in here."

Kurt flipped open the book and froze. He blinked, his mind trying to process what was in front of him. The exercise book didn't hold music. Far from it. It was a list of what Kurt assumed was sexual acts that he had achieved with name written beside each one and the date.

"Uh- what is this?" Kurt squeaked out.

"My previous experience," Adam chuckled. "You're not the first to ask to see what I've done. I know most professionals won't work with inexperienced people."

"I- what?"

"I know what I'm doing," Adam said. Kurt watched horrified as he began to take off his shirt. "I also brought my own supplies. Lube, toys."

"You came here for sex?" Kurt yelped.

"Yeah," Adam chuckled. "Oh, nice cover by the way. Teaching piano. Do you actually play?"

"Yes!" Kurt cried. "I teach _piano!_"

"Maybe you can play for me after," Adam smiled, oblivious. He stood and began to unzip his pants.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kurt whipped around to find Blaine standing in the living room, glaring at Adam. He had never seen his boyfriend look so angry before and Kurt shivered at the intense look.

"Role play? Nice touch but I wasn't expecting a threesome," Adam said, pausing in taking off his pants. "I guess I could get on board though."

"We are not giving you sex!" Kurt cried, leaping off the couch and backing away. "You asked for a _piano _lesson. I teach PIANO!"

"Oh," Adam blinked. "You're not a professional?"

"In the music industry? Yes. In the sex industry? NO!"

"My mistake," Adam grinned easily. "I'm sure this happens all the time."

"No, it doesn't," Blaine growled. He had moved closer to Kurt, his fists clenched by his side.

"Well, since I'm here," Adam trailed off suggestively.

"Get out!" Blaine snarled. "And don't you ever come back here again."

Adam raised his hands in defence. He pulled his shirt back on, zipped up his pants and collected his stuff. "I'll see myself out." Adam gave them a wink and saw himself out.

Kurt flinched as the door closed and could only stare with horror at his couch where only moments ago Adam was undressing. He jumped when Blaine whirled around to face him, his eyes dark.

"Did he touch you?" he growled dangerously.

"No," Kurt squeaked.

Blaine nodded sharply and stormed off. Kurt jumped as Blaine ripped open the front door and slammed it behind him. He distantly heard the car starting and Blaine tearing out of the drive way. He couldn't move. He was in shock. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that this would happen to him.

The phone rang and Kurt jumped. He shook himself out of his shock and moved to answer it.

"Hello?" Even to himself his voice sounded distance.

"Hey Kurt it's Coop. How are you?"

"Hi Coop."

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Cooper asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I had a new client today," Kurt swallowed thickly. "He thought piano lessons was a cover for sex."

"WHAT?" Cooper bellowed. "Did he try anything?"

"He started to undress," Kurt trembled. "He didn't touch me though. Blaine was here. He came in. I didn't- I was too shocked."

"Where's Blaine now?" Cooper asked.

"He- he left. I don't know where he went. Why did he leave?" Kurt trembled, clutching the bench tightly.

"It's okay Kurt," Cooper said soothingly. "Just relax. I'll call Blaine, see where he went to. Why don't make some tea okay. I'll call you back."

"Okay," Kurt swallowed. He hung up and did as Cooper said, making himself some tea. He glanced back at the couch as the kettle boiled. _We'll need a new one_, Kurt thought. There was no way he would ever look at that couch the same way ever again. The kettle boiled and he made himself some tea.

He sipped it carefully, his hands trembling. He flinched when the phone rang and picked it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Coop again. Blaine is just doing something in town but he'll be back soon," Cooper said.

"Is he mad at me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What? Kurt no of course," Cooper cried. "No, he's not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong okay."

"Okay," Kurt repeated mournfully.

"Did you make some tea?" Cooper asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to keep talking to you until Blaine gets home okay," Cooper said. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to lately?"

* * *

Kurt stayed on the phone with Cooper for more than an hour when Blaine finally arrived home. His boyfriends shoulders were still tense but his eyes seemed a lot less darker.

"Blaine's home," Kurt told Cooper.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," Cooper said.

They hung up and Kurt placed the phone gently on the kitchen bench. "Where did you go?"

"Into town," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "I- uh- I had to get your fliers down so that nobody else made this _mistake_."

"Oh," Kurt said. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said. He quickly went to his boyfriend and pulled him into a careful hug. "I'm not mad at you sweetheart. This wasn't your fault. Not in the slightest."

"I had no idea," Kurt whimpered. "and _Blaine_! What if you hadn't of been here?"

"Hey, nothing happened okay," Blaine soothed him. "I was here and I love you so much."

Kurt trembled and buried his head into his boyfriends neck, inhaling his scent. Blaine held him tightly, rubbing his hand up and down his back. Blaine shuddered to think what could have happened if he hadn't of been there. He had seen the scared look on his face and was so glad he had been there at the time.

Blaine vowed to make Kurt a proper website and business cards so that this could never happen again but right now he needed to comfort his boyfriend.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	15. Lunch

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I finally got the chapter written out so I apologize for the late update and for all the mistakes that are in here. **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Friends**

After the Adam debacle Kurt had been wary about new clients calling. With the help of Blaine and Cooper, they set him up a proper website and printed out business cards that Blaine helped distribute around town. Even with this he was still wary.

At the same time, Blaine had been doing research on the gallery that was in New York. The man- Colin James – was a well-known gallery owner and that it was a real privilege to have been asked to allow his paintings to be sold.

"Do it!" Kurt yelled when Blaine asked if he should accept the offer.

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends enthusiastic response and called Colin that day. They spoke briefly, Colin promising to email him an outline of their business transactions and what his role in the gallery would be.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt said, hugging him tightly when he got off the phone.

Blaine hugged him tightly, lifting him off his feet and spinning them around. He grinned at Kurt's adorable squeal and pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Blaine was reading over Colin's email, settled on the couch and balancing the laptop on his knees. Kurt was going through his appointment book and barley looked up when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Kurt!" a familiar voice rang in his ear. "Good, I'm glad I caught you."

"Hello Rachel," Kurt said warily. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We're having lunch on Thursday, all of us at the Lima Bean," Rachel said. "Meet us there at twelve."

"Rachel,-" Kurt began to protest.

"Everyone is going to be there Kurt," Rachel said firmly. "Besides, we need to talk."

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, thinking of anything that could get him out of this but deep down he knew he would be there. "I'll try to make it."

"See you Thursday Kurt," Rachel said with no room to argue. She hung up and Kurt slowly placed his phone down beside him.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked, catching his boyfriends attention.

"Apparently I'm having lunch on Thursday with everyone," Kurt sighed.

"In Lima?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine frowned. "I've just been reading Colin's email. He wants to skype with me on Thursday at around lunch time."

"That's okay," Kurt said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll just do a day trip."

"You sure?" Blaine asked. "Because we can book a hotel and I can join you later and we could visit your parents again."

Kurt smiled at the thought but shook his head. "It's fine. I have a feeling that lunch won't last long."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Blaine asked, looking concerned. "Meeting Tina…I worry about the rest of them."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't really have a choice. Maybe I need to put more effort in. They are my friends."

Blaine's frown deepened. They didn't sound like very good friends to him but he didn't think Lima offered may accepting people. Blaine had introduced his boyfriend to his friends that he went to school with and all the boys- especially Nick and Jeff- had fallen in love with him. Blaine had watched his boyfriend interact and make friendships he knew would last. His face had been alight with joy, something he never saw when Kurt talked about his friends.

"I'm sorry I won't be there," Blaine pouted.

Kurt slid of his seat and sashayed towards him. He leant over the couch and pulled him into a kiss. Blaine moaned happily as Kurt deepened and pulled his boyfriend over the back of the couch, making him squeal against his lips. Blaine pushed aside the computer and dragged his boyfriend into his lap. He moaned, kissing him deep.

Kurt sighed happily, wrapping one arm around his neck, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek. Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's shirt, palming his toned stomach.

"Mm, so gorgeous," Kurt mumbled against his lips.

They continued to kiss lazily, taking their time to just explore and be with one another.

* * *

Kurt missed Blaine already. He had left early that morning, leaving his boyfriend sprawled across their bed naked. Kurt smiled at the memory of their night. He could still feel Blaine's tongue swirling around his belly button before his mouth was wrapping around him and slick fingers gently stretching him open until his was screaming with pleasure.

Kurt let out a stuttered breath and shifted in his chair. He refused to crash and be found sporting an erection. Instead he thought about the lunch. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were all going to be there. He wondered what happened. Sure they had drifted apart during school and as it got towards the end of their schooling years they only ever saw each other in Glee.

Kurt was surprised that Rachel has even told him about the lunch and wondered what the motivation was behind it.

* * *

Kurt pulled into the car park and mentally prepared himself. He could see the girl's cars parked and knew they would all be in there waiting for him. Not wanting to delay any longer, Kurt slid out of the car and walked into the coffee shop.

Rachel was on her feet immediately, waving him over dramatically. Kurt walked over and was surprised when she pulled him into a hug. When she released him he took his seat and greeted Tina and Mercedes.

"I was just telling the girls about the new acting role I received," Rachel said. "It's only a little play but at least it's something."

"Congratulations," Kurt said.

Rachel preened. "Tina was telling us that you moved."

"Yeah, why didn't you say anything white boy?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I left you all a message. You mustn't have gotten it."

"Where are you living now?" Tina asked. "You never did tell me after you left so abruptly." Apparently she was still a little bitter about the dinner months ago.

"My parents old lake house," Kurt told them.

"Tina said you had a boyfriend," Mercedes said accusingly. "You never mentioned being interested in someone."

"Blaine and I have been dating for nearly eight months now," Kurt said, smiling fondly. "We met when his car broke down by my house."

"Well, we'll have to meet him of course," Rachel said, flipping her hair. "What does he do? Where does he live?"

"Blaine's a painter. He's work is being sold at Colin James gallery in New York," Kurt told them proudly. "And he lives with me."

"You're living together?" Tina gasped. "After only eight months?"

"He moved in two months ago," Kurt said bluntly.

"You moved in after only knowing each other six months?!" Rachel screeched. "Are you insane? Kurt, I know you have never had a boyfriend but you're moving stupidly fast."

Kurt frowned at this.

"She's right," Tina said and Mercedes nodded her head. "You barley know each other and he's your first boyfriend."

"I love Blaine," Kurt said. "And it's not fast. We discussed this, like a mature couple does."

Mercedes shook her head. "It's still fast and we haven't even met him yet."

"Tina did," Kurt pointed out. "Admittedly it was a quick introduction but they still met."

"I can't say I was impressed," Tina pursed her lips.

"I know Blaine and I know what I am ready for," Kurt said, his temper beginning to rise. "I love Blaine and I know I am going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"It sounds like you are thinking of marriage," Rachel snorted.

"So what if I am?" Kurt snapped. "I love Blaine and yes, one day I want to marry him."

The three girls looked shocked.

"You can't marry him!" Rachel cried. "He's you're first boyfriend and you have only been dating for eight months! That's it, we have to meet him."

"No."

"Kurt, you're two are young," Mercedes tried to reason with him. "It would never work."

"My mum and dad got married right after high school," Kurt said. "They made it work because they were in love, just like Blaine and I are."

"Kurt, your mum died. For all you know, she and Burt could have gotten divorced later on in life," Tina pointed out.

Kurt glared at all three of them. "You know nothing about my parents," he hissed. "And you know nothing about Blaine and I. You don't even know me anymore! You didn't notice that I had moved!"

"You weren't exactly forth coming," Rachel said.

"I was grieving and none of you wanted to be there for me," Kurt interrupted her. "I don't even know why you care since you clearly have shown otherwise."

"Kurt!" the girls cried, outraged.

"No," Kurt snapped, slamming his hands down on the table. "You weren't there for me when I needed you and haven't been for a long time. Now you are suddenly interested in running my life? I'm not allowing it." Kurt stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. "Thanks for such a _wonderful _lunch."

"Kurt, sit down," Rachel hissed. "You're making a scene and being unreasonable. Besides we need your help with something."

"I'm tired of only being talked to when I'm needed," Kurt said. "I may have put up with in the past because I was lonely but Blaine treats me like I should be treated. With respect and love."

With nothing more to say, Kurt left. He didn't look back or acknowledge their cries behind him and jumped straight into his car. He pulled out and headed straight for home. Tears welled in his eyes before slipping down his cheeks. His stomach coiled painfully. Never had he felt so insignificant to someone in his life.

* * *

Blaine perked up when he heard his boyfriend pull up. He had spent all afternoon cooking a lovely meal for his boyfriend. He had light candles and bought flowers, wanting Kurt to feel special. He didn't know how the lunch go but a feeling in his gut told him not well.

The door opened and Blaine waited patiently.

Kurt walked into the living room and gasped. The lights had been dimmed and Blaine had set up the kitchen island with candles and flowers. "What's all this?"

"I missed you," Blaine smiled. "Welcome home."

Kurt moved swiftly to Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you too." He gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss, still clutching tight.

Blaine tasted salty tears on Kurt's lips and pulled away. His boyfriends eyes were rimmed red and tear stains were evident on his cheeks. "Bad lunch?"

Kurt sighed, leaning his weight on his boyfriend. "They told me I was stupid moving in with you and that I couldn't possibly be in love with you because we are so young and you're my first boyfriend."

Blaine frowned and rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriends back. "I'm sorry love. They're wrong you know. I love you so much and we decide if we are moving too fast."

"I know." Kurt nuzzled into his neck. "They were just using me. We didn't even get to order any food before they started on me."

"Well then it's lucky you have a boyfriend who loves you so much and cooked you a delicious dinner," Blaine said, trying to cheer him up. He spun Kurt and directed him to a chair, sitting him down. "Relax sweetheart," Blaine murmured, kissing his boyfriends temple. "You're home now."

Kurt smiled thankfully at his boyfriend and put his disastrous lunch out of his mind and focused on the love his boyfriend was showering him with.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading! **


	16. Vacation part 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! You are seriously the best readers I could ever ask for and I'm glad you are all enjoying this. **

**Sorry about not updating yesterday! I had classes and then I had to write the chapter. **

**Just a note: I will be coming back to Kurt's friends and what they needed from him so don't worry about that! It will be addressed! **

**I apologize for any mistakes that are in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Vacation part 1**

Blaine was concerned. Ever since returning from his lunch in Lima, sadness radiated off Kurt. He tried to hide it, but Blaine could see that his boyfriend was hurt by his friends actions. He didn't want to tell Kurt that he was concerned. He was worried that Kurt may see reason in their flawed logic and say that they were moving too fast.

Blaine was happy with the pace they were going and was so in love with him that sometimes his heart ached when they weren't together. He didn't want his boyfriend to have any doubt about them. He loved Kurt with all his heart and was going to marry him one day and have a family with him.

It was the TV that gave him the idea. An ad for cheap flights came on the television that night while he and Kurt were watching an episode of _NCIS_. He had been lying in Kurt's lap, his boyfriends fingers massaging his scalp.

"We should go on vacation," Blaine said.

Kurt's fingers stopped massaging. "What?"

"We should go away," Blaine said, turning to look at his boyfriend. "We've both been busy, you teaching me painting. And what happened with _Adam_," he growled the name. "and your friends. We really deserve to have a break and just _be _with one another."

"A holiday sounds nice," Kurt smiled. "And you say I'm the one with all the good ideas."

Blaine grinned and reached up to kiss him. "Anywhere you have really wanted to go?"

"Paris," Kurt smiled fondly. "My mum was French. Her family moved to America when she ten."

Blaine smiled fondly at him. "Paris it is then sweetheart."

Kurt stroked his boyfriends face lovingly. "You're so good to me."

"You make it easy."

Kurt said nothing but dipped his face to kiss him. It didn't take much before Blaine was shifting, straddling Kurt's lap and kissing him deeper. Their tongues duelled for dominance and Blaine's hands were tugging at his boyfriends clothes. When Kurt's shirt was flung to the ground, he sat up, keeping Blaine in his lap, he gripped him tightly and stood.

Blaine moaned at the sudden change but was complaining when Kurt carried him towards their bedroom, stopping every known and then to pin him against the wall and kiss him hot and dirty.

"_Hurry_," Blaine growled.

They stumbled into their room and Kurt lowered his boyfriend to the bed. He wasted no time in stripping him off his clothes, licking his lip as he eyed Blaine's leaking erection. He quickly rid himself of his clothes before joining Blaine on the bed and covering his body with his.

Blaine wasted no time in pulling him into a kiss and rocking his hips up, his erection dragging along his boyfriends. Kurt's breathy moan in his ear made his hips jerk again and start a rhythm.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped after a particularly hard thrust.

"What do you want?" Blaine groaned, holding Kurt tightly against him. "Tell me what you want sweet heart."

Kurt let out a chocked moan. "I want- I want to- _Oh_- I want fuck you. _Please_."

Blaine's hips jerked up hard. "Yes. Please baby, fuck me."

They pulled apart, panting and Kurt reached for their lube. He wasted no time in slicking up his fingers and stretching Blaine open. To distract from the pain he sucked a hickey onto his hipbone and gently licking the sensitive vein on his erection. When he was stretched enough Kurt slicked himself up and gently pushed himself into Blaine.

Blaine, impatient and close, placed his hands on Kurt's smooth arse and yanked him forward.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, tight heat wrapping around him and heat twisting in his belly.

"Move Kurt. _Oh yes_, I'm so close," Blaine moaned.

Kurt moved. He began to rock before sliding his hips back and slamming back in. Kurt buried his head in his boyfriend chest, choking on the pleasure. "_Fuck Blaine_, you feel _so _good. I'm so- _uh uh uh_- close."

Blaine's toes curled as his erection brushed along Kurt's stomach and his prostate was hit. One more nudge and he was gone, hot come spilling across his and Kurt's stomachs. He tightened around Kurt who came with him, rocking out his orgasm with a loud moan.

He slumped against Blaine, panting harshly, sticky with sweat and come.

"Yes," Blaine moaned.

When they regained control of their limbs Kurt slid out and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean them up. Clean, he curled up beside Blaine, slipping under the sheet. He felt Blaine's lips on his temple and smiled.

* * *

"Oh Blaine, Paris is such a romantic destination," Valarie gushed on the other end of the phone. Blaine was calling him family to let them know that he and Kurt were planning a vacation for a few weeks.

"Kurt's mother was French," Blaine explained. "He has always wanted to go."

"That's very sweet of you Blaine," Valarie said. "He's going to love it. I think he would love it if you proposed too."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Mum. We've been over this. I love Kurt and will ask him to marry me one day but now is not the right time."

"I know sweetie, I just really want him to be officially apart of the family," Valarie said.

"Soon mum," Blaine chuckled.

"You'll tell me if you do okay. And no eloping in Paris!"

"I promise we will not elope," Blaine swore.

"Good. Now, we'll see you off at the airport okay. Cooper too."

"Mum, you don't have too-"

"Nonsense," Valarie snorted. "Just email me your flight details when you make them and we'll take you to the airport."

"Thanks mum," Blaine said. He looked up when Kurt entered the kitchen, smiling at him. "I have to go but I'll speak soon."

"Okay, give our love to Kurt," Valarie said.

"Mum says she loves you," Blaine said once he hung up. He enjoyed the bright smile Kurt gave and couldn't help but smile back. "and she insists that when we book a flight they will take us to the airport."

"That's so sweet but they don't have to," Kurt said, eyes softening.

"There is no talking mum out of it," Blaine chuckled, pulling him into his arms.

"I was thinking," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Maybe we could go in a couple of weeks. You would have sent you latest paintings to Colin and I can take a couple of weeks off teaching."

"A couple of weeks sounds perfect," Blaine hummed. "Book the flights."

* * *

"How come we've never been to Pairs?" Valarie asked Simon as they drove towards the airport. They had taken the four wheel drive with the three men in the back.

Blaine and Cooper chuckled while Simon spluttered. "You never asked!"

"I'm asking now."

"I promise we'll go to Paris," Simon sighed over the boys sniggers.

"Oh you boys are going to have such a good time," Valarie said, turning in her seat to look at them. "Make sure you be careful and take lots of pictures."

"Oh and bring back gifts" Cooper added. "Good ones, none of that tourist crap."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother and their mother sent him an unimpressed look.

They found a space in short term parking and made their way into the airport. The joined the line to collect their tickets, the Anderson family waiting with them. When the collected their tickets they went to the nearest café and grabbed a coffee.

"We're going to miss you so much," Valarie said, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Mum you promised you wouldn't cry," Blaine groaned and Kurt chuckled.

"We promise to be careful," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. "And to send a message when we land and make it to our hotel."

"Thank you dear," Valarie said.

When they finished their coffee they walked to the point of no return and said their goodbyes. Warmth settled in Kurt when he received a hug and kiss from everyone, Cooper giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"We love you," Simon said. "Have a great time."

They waved them goodbye as they stepped through until they could no longer see them. They made their way through the airport towards the gate, stopping to look at the duty free shopping. They purchased a couple of things before going to take a seat.

"Have you ever flown before?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "We never got around to it. You have?"

"Yeah, a few times," Blaine said.

"Is it scary?" Kurt asked, his cheeks flushing.

"Not at all," Blaine soothed. "You can hold my hand the whole way."

"You just want to hold my hand," Kurt teased.

"Always," he winked.

Eventually their gate was ready to board and they lined up and made their way onto the plane. They had enough money to spring for business class seats and smiled giddily as they sat in the large spacious chairs.

When they were buckled in Blaine took his boyfriends hand, linking their fingers together. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to spend two weeks with you in the most romantic city in the world."

"Either." Kurt bounced in his seat. "I can't wait to do the tours and see where my mum grew up."

"We're going to have an amazing time."

* * *

The engine was a quiet roar under them as they flew towards Paris. Kurt looked to his sleep boyfriend. They had already been in the air a while but Kurt couldn't sleep. His boyfriend looked adorable, hand curled in Kurt's t-shirt and his hair curly. Kurt had been trailing his gaze over him for the past half an hour, trying to figure out how he got someone as beautiful and caring as Blaine.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading! **


	17. The vacation part 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not up dating yesterday I got busy and didn't have the time to write. Thanks to those who reviewed! You are all amazing readers!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others so sorry about the shortness! **

**Sorry for any mistakes that are in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Vacation part 2**

"Kurt, sweetheart, you can let go now," Blaine said gently.

Through their decent to Pairs, Kurt had been nervous about the landing and had clutched his hand tightly, cutting off the circulation. The landing had been fine- if not a little bumpy.

"Oh," Kurt blushed and released his boyfriends hand.

Blaine gently flexed his fingers as Kurt looked out the small window, taking in the airport. When the plane had come to a stop and seat belt sign was turned off Blaine stood and opened the overhead bin and collected their carryon luggage.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, his cheeks still red. "I'm sorry about your hand."

"Hey, I said you could hold it the whole trip," Blaine winked. "And no broken bones so we're good."

With their stuff the left the plane and headed to baggage claim. In a flurry of activity they went through several security points before they were out on the streets of Pairs. The hotel they were staying at had a sent a car to pick them up and they clambered in.

As they drove, they gazed out the window with awe. They had seen pictures of Paris before but nothing compared to seeing the world known views first hand. They were almost disappointed when they reached the hotel, wanting to see more sights. The hotel they booked, however, was beautiful. It was made of beautiful stone and reeked of history.

A bell boy met at them front, greeting them in French and took their bags for them before leading them to the reception.

A pretty woman sat behind the desk and gave them a well-practiced smile. "Good morning and welcome to Paris." He accent was heavy but her English was flawless.

"_Good morning and thank you. We have a reservation under Anderson-Hummel_," Kurt answered in flawless French.

Blaine turned to his boyfriend, eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He had never heard Kurt speak French and he was surprised how sexy he sounded.

The receptionists eyes widened as did her smile. "_You French is wonderful. Give me one moment and I will find your booking._"

"You never told me you spoke French," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as the woman checked for their booking.

"My mother was French Blaine," Kurt snorted. "What did you expect?"

"It's sexy," Blaine grinned and enjoyed the shiver Kurt gave.

"_Mr Anderson-Hummel. I have your booking. You are on floor 4 room 422_," the receptionist said. "_Here is you room key and if you have any problems please let me know._"

"_We will. Thank you so much_," Kurt said.

She nodded and handed over the key. The bell boy showed them to the elevator and pressed their floor and let them ride up by themselves.

Their room was just a stunning as the rest of the hotel and Kurt nodded approvingly. "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Blaine whistled. They both moved to the window and looked out at the view. It was breath taking. In the distance they could see Eifel Tower, magnificent as usual. They had booked a tour that would take them around all the wonderful sights. They had also set a few days aside so that they could hire a car and drive out to where Kurt's mother grew up.

The bell boy delivered their bags- Blaine giving him a generous tip- and left them with a joyous smile.

They decided to do nothing their first day while they recovered from their jet lag, just rest and relax.

"I'm starving," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "How about we ask that lovely receptionist if she could recommend a nice little café for us to get something to eat?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"You can speak French to me while we eat," Blaine winked.

Kurt smirked. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much so," Blaine breathed

* * *

While they sat in the café they sent a message to the Anderson family, letting them know they had arrived safely and that they had made it to the hotel. Blaine already had their camera out and was taking pictures. Kurt had delegated most of the camera work to Blaine seeing as he was more artistic of the two and wouldn't get his fingers in the picture as Kurt was prone to do. Blaine snapped a picture of Kurt sipping his coffee and watched as his boyfriend blushed.

"Why are you taking pictures of me?" Kurt whined.

"Because, this is our first vacation together," Blaine grinned. "I want memories so that we can look back on this in ten years and think 'we should go back to Paris.'"

"You are such a goof," Kurt smiled adoringly. "You see us together in ten years?"

"Kurt, I see us together for the rest of our lives," Blaine said seriously. "There is no way I am ever letting you go."

"Good," Kurt said. "Because I would have to hurt you if you did."

"Nothing less than I would deserve," Blaine insisted.

"What else do you see in our future?" Kurt asked, propping his chin up on his hand.

Blaine leaned forward, tangling their legs together under the table. "Well, I see us and a beautiful wedding that you will no doubt plan with mum. We'll travel, paint and teach. I see us having a family because our house was built to have kids live in it. We'll raise them together and they'll be so loved. They'll grow up and we'll grow old. We'll live happily ever after."

Kurt reached over and took his boyfriends hands and linked their fingers together. "I love you. All of that is what I want."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Then we'll have it. All of it."

They were content to just gaze at one another, thanking whatever luck they had that they found each other. Eventually they finished the coffee and food and wondered back to the hotel for a relaxing bath with one another.

* * *

Kurt was awoken by the sound of Blaine retching in the bathroom. He switched on the beside lamp, hissing at the sudden light and stumbled out of bed. He padded to the bathroom and found his boyfriend hunched over the toilet.

"Oh honey," Kurt said sadly, rubbing his back. "How long have you been up?"

"Couple of hours," Blaine mumbled, spitting into the toilet.

"You should have woken me up," Kurt said. He swiped up a clean face cloth and gently wiped his mouth. He threw it away in the hamper and went back to rubbing his boyfriend's back. "Stomach bug?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "Don't get too close."

Kurt ignored his boyfriend and helped him up. He led him to the edge of the bath and sat him down. His skin, usually olive in complexion, was tinged green and beads of sweat clung to his forehead. "I'll find a chemist to get something to settle your stomach."

"Our tour," Blaine pouted. "I won't be able to go."

"Shhh, love. Don't worry about it," Kurt soothed. "Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"

"Not at the moment," Blaine allowed.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed."

Slowly he managed to get Blaine back into bed. He collapsed weakly and slipped under the sheets. Kurt collected a bin and placed it next to his boyfriend. He gently pushed back Blaine's curls, his boyfriend humming at his touch.

"Try and get some sleep love. I'll be back," Kurt promised.

He dressed quickly and walked down to reception. A new staff member sat behind the desk and in French he asked where he could find a chemist. Thankfully the hotel had one and they helped Kurt find something that would settle Blaine's stomach.

He hurried back to his boyfriend and gave him the medicine as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry," Blaine groaned as he settled back against the pillows.

"Don't be silly," Kurt admonished.

"But the tour-" Blaine protested.

"Will still be there tomorrow," Kurt said. "We'll just change the day and take one less shopping day. It's fine. Just sleep honey."

Blaine sighed but let his eyes slide shut. Kurt hummed happily and moved to the phone to change their tour day.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Blaine was starting to feel normal again. He had finally finished heaving up everything that touched his stomach and had managed to get some sleep.

Kurt soft hands trailed across his forehead and he blinked his eyes open. "How you feeling honey?"

"Better," Blaine said. "You make a wonderful nurse."

"Thank you," Kurt preened. "And I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Me too," Blaine sighed. "That was not fun, at all. It's good though because tomorrow we can see the sights of Paris."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Kurt asked. "We can take another day if you need it."

"I'll be fine sweetheart," Blaine assured him. "Tomorrow, we see the sights of Pairs."

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading everyone!**


	18. Vacation part 3

**Hello wonderful followers! You are such great readers and thanks to those who review! You are all amazing and I can't thank you enough for all the support you have given me with this story :)**

**Thanks to **_Kyasco _**for the wonderful idea of jealous Blaine. I hope you enjoy that little part I put in there for you. If you have suggestions of things that you want to see, don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try work them into the story for you! **

**I have a question for you all: What do you want the favour Rachel was going to ask Kurt to be? I haven't written the chapter yet (I plan on introducing it next chapter) so review if you have any ideas :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes that you may find in here and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Vacation part 3**

The sights of Pairs were every bit as advertised – apart from the streaming tourists which made travelling uncomfortable. They spent four days going all around Paris, visiting the most popular sights and a few that weren't on the map. Blaine had managed to get some beautiful shots of the two of them and Kurt made a mental to note to frame a couple of them when they got home.

They had been on a group tour and had met some interesting people, all from different countries. Blaine, who made friends wherever he went, enjoyed meeting all the new people and got along with them all. All except their tour guide. He was a young, handsome looking thing that was paying far too much attention to his boyfriend than he liked.

Kurt had no idea of course. When it came to people flirting with him he was oblivious to the attention. It made Blaine sad that Kurt didn't believe he was worthy of not being starred at- not that he enjoyed people blatantly flirty with his boyfriend when it was clear that he was taken.

In order for the tour guide to take a hint, Blaine was overly affectionate with his boyfriend, buying him so roses as they took a shopping trip and stealing kisses here and there.

The tour guide still didn't get the hint.

"He's flirting with you," Blaine murmured in his boyfriends ear as they took their seats on the bus.

Kurt faced his boyfriend with wide eyes. "What?"

"Our guide. He has the hots for you," Blaine said.

Kurt blinked. "No he doesn't."

Blaine chuckled. "Yes he does. He's looking at you right now." Kurt glanced up and found that Blaine was correct. "He's probably wondering what you look like naked on his sheets."

"_Blaine_," Kurt hissed. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing," Blaine said.

"I don't want him," Kurt told him.

"I know you don't," Blaine smiled, rubbing his nose along his boyfriends. "Doesn't mean I enjoy him picturing you naked. I can't wait until this tour is over."

Kurt kissed him gently, squeezing his thigh. "You're really that jealous?"

"When it comes to you," Blaine said. "I just- I love you so much Kurt. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I want that future we discussed and I want it so bad."

Kurt gently cupped Blaine's cheek, their bodies swaying as the bus started rolling. "I want it so bad too and we will have it. I love you. You don't need to be jealous of that guide. He's got nothing on you honey." Kurt leaned in close, his voice lowering. "And I highly doubt that he could make me scream or come as hard as you do."

Blaine groaned and sealed his lips over Kurt's.

* * *

Kurt loved every bit of the tour but there was one part of the trip his was looking forward to the most. The tours were over and they were finally able to rent a car and take it out of Paris and to a small country town where his mother had grown up. He had been looking forward to ever since they decided to make the trip.

Blaine could sense Kurt's excitement. He released how much the trip meant to Kurt, about seeing where his mother grew up. He wasted no time renting a car and checking out of the hotel while Kurt packed their bags. They had booked a small hotel in the country town and would be spending three days there.

With the rental car keys and the checkout complete, Blaine helped Kurt put the bags in the car and they slid in. "Ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yes," Kurt beamed, settling himself in his seat. He took the navigator system, switching it to English and putting in the address.

The expected journey was four hours and the two boys set off. Blaine drove carefully out of the city and out towards the country side. They land was beautiful as they drove. They took their time, pausing to take in the view and snap a couple of pictures, including a couple of selfies.

When the finally approached the town, Kurt straightened in his seat and peered intently out the window. They approached the hotel, parking in the hotel car park. Together they booked in and took their bags to their room.

Before Kurt could start unpacking, Blaine gently sat him on the bed, sitting beside him. "How you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him. "I'm excited, that's for sure. I'm also incredibly grateful that I can share this with you. It's not exactly meeting my mum but at least you could get to know her a little bit." Kurt cuddled into his boyfriends side. "I'm also glad that it's you that I'm sharing it with."

Blaine gently carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, inwardly cheering as he didn't get his hands slapped away. "Thank you for sharing it with me. I know this is important to you."

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Three days was not long enough in Kurt's opinion but it was enough to start with. The found a small little bakery in the two and enjoyed a long, leisurely lunch. When they had finished their lunch, Kurt conversed with the owner in French and asked if they ever remembered the Linsard family living here with a little girl name Elizabeth.

"_Yes, they moved when she was ten. They used to live by the river,_" the owner said. "_You know the Linsard family?"_

"_Yes, I am Elizabeth's son,_" Kurt said.

The owner beamed and Blaine watched fondly as they two conversed in rapid French with one another.

"_Such a beautiful young girl. Oh, you are so handsome. Is that you partner?" _the owner asked, pointing to Blaine. Kurt nodded and her grin widened. "_He is so handsome. How is your mother? I always wondered what became of her._"

Kurt smiled sadly. "_She passed away, unfortunately, quite young. She spoke often of France and taught me the language. She also mentioned your bakery. We were hoping you were still here._"

The woman was so happy that she gave them free bread and a map of the area, marking out where his mother had lived.

Thanking the owner, the couple walked hand and hand through the town.

"We'll do shopping later sweetheart," Blaine chuckled as Kurt peered through the windows of the shops they passed.

The river wasn't that hard to find and across the bank they could see a beautiful house just up the hill.

"That's the house," Kurt said, pointing to it and squeezing his boyfriends hand tightly. "Mum kept a picture of it. She used to tell me stories of her adventures as a kid. She used to show me a picture of her house."

"It's beautiful," Blaine said sincerely. "It must have been beautiful growing up here. Did you dad ever come here?"

Kurt pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I don't ever remember them saying. I'm sure mum would have told him all about it though. I know she wanted to come back here when I was older."

Blaine wrapped an arm around his boyfriends shoulder and drew him closer. "I'm glad we got to see it. Did you ever meet your grandparents?"

Kurt smiled at his and leant his head on his boyfriends chest. "Once. They weren't happy that my mum and dad got married straight after high school and they stopped talking. As far as I know mum tried several times to fix their strained relationship. It was only when she was diagnosed did they come to visit." Kurt sighed and cuddled closer. "I think they were heartbroken when she died. Dad said they moved back to France but he never heard from them again."

"Did you want to try and find them while we are here?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head. "No. This is hard enough and I don't want to open that particular wound." He felt Blaine kiss the top of his head and smiled. "Besides, I have family now."

It took a moment for it click but Blaine realised his boyfriend was talking about him and his family. "Yeah, you do."

They relaxed by the river, Blaine snapping several pictures and enjoying the bread they had been given before they wondered back to the town.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Kurt asked, indicating to a small restaurant they passed.

"Sound goods," Blaine grinned.

Kurt gave his boyfriend a coy smile. "We should clean up then. I noticed that the shower was big enough for two."

Blaine grinned and propelled Kurt forward, eager to get back to their room.

* * *

The cool wall of the shower seemed colder against the heat of Kurt's back. His hissed at the sudden drop in temperature but moaned when Blaine's body covered his. The spray of the water ran down their bodies, making them slide together. Blaine pinned his boyfriends hands above his head, mouthing at the sensitive spot on his neck and moaned, rocking his hips.

Their panting echoed around the shower, mixing with moans and the steam.

"_Uh! _Blaine, please," Kurt moaned.

Blaine released Kurt's wrists, sliding his hands down his arms, over his chest, over his hipbones, ignoring his leaking erection. Kurt moaned as slick fingers breached him and began to stretch him open.

"Can't wait to be inside you," Blaine moaned, nibbling on Kurt's ear. "You always feel so good sweetheart." Kurt whimpered. "So hot and tight around me. Just the thought gets me so hard. You always make me come so hard."

"Oh god," Kurt moaned, rocking down on his boyfriends fingers. "Blaine, please. If you- _Uhng_- don't stop I'll come. Please, I want to feel you."

"Whatever you want," Blaine moaned, removing his fingers. He hitched Kurt's thigh around his waist and slowly pushed in. He moaned as hot heat enveloped him and his boyfriend nails scratched down his back. He brought Kurt's other leg up around his waist and panted harshly as he pushed all the way in.

Winding his fingers into Blaine's curly hair, Kurt yanked his head back and leant down to kiss him deeply. Their tongues met and Blaine jerked his hips forward, making them both moan. They set up a rhythm, Kurt pressed against the wall, their bodies sliding against one another.

Breaking the kiss, Kurt sobbed with pleasure as Blaine rubbed against his prostate. "Touch me. Please."

Bracing himself, Blaine reached between them and wrapped a slick hand around Kurt who jerked into the touch. It only took a couple of stroke before he was coming hot and wet between them, his jerking as he rode out his orgasm.

With Kurt tightening around him, Blaine was following. He shoved his hips against his boyfriends, burying himself deeply as he spilled himself inside him, toes curling and his hips rolling up to press himself deeper.

As their highs dropped, Blaine slipped out of Kurt and set him gently on the floor. Their legs wobbled but they managed to keep themselves up right. Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a loving kiss, letting the water to continue to cascade around them.

"Mmm I love you so much," Blaine hummed into the kiss.

"Love you too," Kurt panted. "God the way you make me feel."

The kiss grew more passionate and Blaine felt himself twitch in an effort to get hard again. Blindly Kurt switched off the water. Their lips didn't detach as the stepped out of the shower. Blaine reached for a towel, rubbing it over Kurt's body before backing him towards the bed. They fell to the bed, Kurt wasting no time in straddling his boyfriend's hips and falling back into blissful passion.

* * *

**What did you think? Don't forget to review if you have an idea for the favour Rachel wanted from Kurt. Happy reading! **


	19. Rachel's favour

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You are all amazing!**

**Thanks to those who also reviewed with a suggestion for what Rachel's favour could be. They were all wonderful and hopefully I can use some of them in later chapters. The one I chose goes to **slotwinka **who got in first with the suggestion. Hopefully I can use your other suggestions! I will think of something. **

**Just a note: This may contain some triggers to self harm so please be careful.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Rachel's favour **

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP!_

Kurt burrowed his head under Blaine's pillow, curling tighter into his boyfriends' body in order to escape the pounding someone was making on their door. The couple had only been back from Pairs a couple of days and were still sampling the effects of jet lag.

Cooper, Simon and Valarie had picked them up from the airport and had driven them all the way back to their house. They were currently in the guest bedroom. They were staying a few days to see their photos from their trip and the couple had gotten them gifts.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP! _

Kurt moaned and felt his boyfriend stir beside him. "Blaine. Door."

"So eloquent in the morning sweetheart," Blaine said through a yawn.

"Ngh," Kurt mumbled, kicking Blaine's legs towards the edge of the bed.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," Blaine grumbled and slipped out the bed. He yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. Picking up his jumper, he slipped it on, along with some pants. He glanced at Kurt, smiling fondly as his boyfriend slept on, head buried under his pillow.

He padded out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Passing through the kitchen and the living room, Blaine went to the door.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Blaine mumbled under his breath but reached for the door knob and twisted it. Opening the door, Blaine revealed three women. Blaine blinked at all three off them. He frowned and it registered that one of the women was Tina who he had briefly met once before.

"Good morning," Blaine greeted them. "How can I help you?"

"You must be Blaine," the shortest woman said loudly. She briefly looked at Tina who nodded with agreement. "I'm Rachel Berry, Kurt's best friend. You've met Tina and this is Mercedes."

Blaine blinked. These were the girls who claimed to be Kurt's friends but only when it suited them? Before he could invite them in, Rachel was slipping past him and into the house. Blaine had no choice and opened the door wide to allow Tina and Mercedes to enter.

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes asked, looking around the house with interest.

"Still asleep," Blaine answered.

"We came buy a couple of times for the past two weeks," Rachel commented, making herself comfortable on the couch. "Neither of you were here."

"We were in France," Blaine said, walking to the kitchen and boiling the kettle. "We took a vacation."

"Again with not telling us things," Tina muttered.

Blaine frowned as he got down several mugs from the cabinet. He was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that and growled softly under his breath.

"Well, I'm glad you went when you did because Kurt is going to be busy for the next month or so," Rachel said, smoothing her skirt. "Are you making tea? I would love one. It's been a long drive."

"Why is Kurt going to be busy?" All four of them looked up to find a half-naked Cooper emerged from the lower levels. He nodded briefly to the girls and joined Blaine in the kitchen. "Who are they?" he murmured quietly as he got the tea bags from out of the cupboard.

"Friends of Kurt's," Blaine murmured quietly back. "and I use the term loosely."

Cooper nodded with understanding and placed a tea bag in each of the mugs. The kettle boiled and Blaine poured water into each mug.

"Kurt's going to be helping us with a charity production we have organised," Rachel said. "All of New Directions is participating."

Blaine handed each girl a cup which the accepted with a quiet thank you. While he was doing this, Valarie and Simon emerged from the lower levels and blinked with surprise.

"Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, these are my parents Valarie and Simon," Blaine introduced. "This is also my brother Cooper."

"Nice to meet you girls," Valarie said politely. "You're here early."

"Where here to speak to Kurt," Mercedes said.

"Yes, it's really urgent that we do," Rachel said, looking to Blaine. "Could you wake him please?"

Blaine shot his mother a pleading look but she could only give him a hopeless one in return. He wondered to the stairs and before he started to climb them he heard Rachel say, "While we wait, maybe you can tell us a little about Blaine. We only want the best for Kurt."

Rolling his eyes Blaine raced up the stairs and into their bedroom. He looked to Kurt who was curled up, peeking out from under the covers. "Is it too late to climb out the window?"

"You're scared of heights," Blaine reminded him.

"I would rather climb out the window than deal with them," Kurt pouted.

"They want you for some charity production that all of New Directions are involved in," Blaine explained. "They seem rather adamant that they speak to you."

Kurt moaned and curled up tighter. "Great."

"You don't have to do it," Blaine said, gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes I will," Kurt sighed. "If everyone is involved I'll be talked into it." He flung back the covers and got up, padding to the wardrobe. He quickly pulled onto some clothes and smiled sadly at Blaine. "I'll get them out of here as soon as possible."

"Sorry sweetheart," Blaine said.

Kurt took his hand and together they headed down stairs. Everyone looked to them as they came in. As they walked into the kitchen, Cooper handed him a cup of tea and said quietly, "Kurt, I don't know how you dealt with them."

"Kurt, Blaine," Simon said, pulling on a coat, face pinched tight with the effort to not to rip his hair out. "Valarie and I will go into town and pick up some breakfast. We'll be back soon." He all but grabbed his wife and dragged her out of the house.

"Lucky," Cooper muttered.

"Kurt! Finally," Rachel said.

"Hello to you to Rachel," Kurt drawled, leaning against the kitchen bench. "Welcome to my home. So _pleased _you could come and see it."

Cooper raised his eyebrows at the heavy sarcasm in Kurt's voice and looked to Blaine who shrugged. Cooper had never seen this side of his soon-to-be brother in law.

"The place is nice," Mercedes said, looking around. "Really beautiful."

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly and sipped from his tea.

"Kurt, New Directions are involved in McKinley's charity production," Tina explained.

"Mr Schue asked all of us to come and help out with the new club," Rachel continued. "They're hoping to raise money for the school. Of course everyone said yes and you're the last one to agree to helping."

Kurt rolled his eyes at this. "Of course I am."

"Most of all the important jobs have already been taken and we've already organised all the acts," Rachel continued as if she hadn't heard him. "So you're job to help sell tickets, bake a few things for the intermission. We also need sponsors and it would look good if you're dad's business made a donation."

"So let me get this straight," Kurt said coldly. "While you all get to perform I have to bake, sell tickets and make a donation."

"Yes," Rachel beamed. "Really, you would have been involved in the performances but you left our lunch early and then nicked off to France before we could tell you and we've already started rehearsals."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Sorry you all made the long trip for nothing."

"What?" Tina asked. "You're not going to help?"

"No," Kurt said. "I was one of the first members of Glee club and you all treated me like nothing. I never got a solo, not matter how much I tried out and was always the last to know things. You all treated me horribly. Hell, half of you bullied me all through school." Kurt gritted his teeth. "I'm not letting you use me again. I _hated _McKinley. _Hated _it. If it weren't for my dad, I would have probably killed myself years ago because of all the bullying."

Cooper gripped Blaine's shoulder tightly at this and Blaine swayed dangerously. He had never knew this about Kurt and thought that he may never have met the man of his dreams made him feel sick.

"Kurt!" Tina gasped.

"You shouldn't be surprised," Kurt said coldly. "I was dangerously underweight for most of my schooling. I was miserable and none of you cared. You still don't. I'm finally happy and I'm not letting any of you ruin that so my answer is no."

"Really Kurt, I think you're being a little over dramatic," Rachel said. "Besides, we were all bullied."

"Yes, but none of you were threatened to be killed," Kurt said coldly.

Cooper wrapped a strong arm around Blaine's as his knees gave way.

"What?" Blaine choked out. "Someone threatened to kill you?"

"Who?" Mercedes demanded. "And why did you never tell us?"

"It's none of your business who," Kurt snapped. "And why should I have? It was clear that I was not a priority to you. You proved that when my dad died."

The three girls were silent, their eyes suspiciously wet.

"Kurt-" Tine tried but Kurt cut her off.

"It's time you leave. Now."

For once the girls listened. They placed their cups of tea down and left without a word. Kurt glared after them and only stopped when the front door opened and closed. There was a tense silence in the house and Kurt slowed turned to face the Anderson brothers.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Kurt said quietly. "Blaine, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make sure they won't come by again."

Blaine managed to break from his brother's grip and went to his boyfriend, clutching him tightly. "I don't care about them Kurt. Is it true that someone threatened to kill you at school?"

Kurt avoided his gaze and nodded.

"And that part about want to kill yourself?" Cooper asked quietly.

Blaine's grip tightened painfully and he gaze was intense.

Kurt's cheeks flushed with shame and he avoided their eyes. "He had always bullied me, ever since I started school but he got more violent as we got older. I didn't know why, he just was on me all the time. I-I called him out one day and he shoved me against the locker." Kurt finally looked up at Blaine. "I still count you as my first kiss."

"I-I don't understand," Blaine said, voice strained.

"He pushed me against the locker and kissed me. I pushed him off but he said if I told anyone he would kill me. He kept following me everywhere and I didn't know what to do! He was everywhere and it was getting too much. The bullying got worse and worse and I just wanted it to all stop!"

"What did you do Kurt?" Cooper asked quietly.

Kurt lowered his gaze again. "My dad noticed. He saw that I had lost a lot of weight. It went on for months. He- he just asked if I was okay and I broke. I told him everything. He went to the school but without evidence there was nothing they could do. The bully he laid off but he still watched me all the time. There was nothing we could do. We didn't have the money to change schools."

"Kurt," Blaine choked out. "Please tell me you didn't _try-_"

"NO!" Kurt yelled, cutting Blaine's thought off. "No. My dad helped me before I could."

The implication that if Burt hadn't been there was clear.

"What happened to the bully?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked back up and swallowed thickly. "He moved school in my senior year. He hung himself in his room before he finished the year."

The silence in the house was thick. Nobody moved or made a sound.

Eventually Kurt spoke again. "I'm not in that place anymore. After we found out about the bully killing himself my dad asked if I ever felt like that. We had a big talk and we went to a couple of meetings together. After he died…I went back to the meetings before we moved."

"What about since?" Cooper asked.

"I met you," Kurt said, looking Blaine directly in the eyes. "I didn't need them."

Blaine wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug, burying his face in his pale neck. He breathed in the scent of Kurt, thanking everything he believed in that Kurt was _here_. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered in his ear. "So much."

Cooper slouched against the kitchen bench, his knees feeling weak. Blaine had explained to them that Kurt didn't have anybody but Cooper didn't realise it was to the extent of this. That all Kurt had in the world was their family. Valarie wasn't going to be impressed when she found out about this.

Blaine looked up and Kurt's heart broke when he saw tears in his boyfriends eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want you to know."

"No," Blaine shook his head. "No, I want to know. I want to know everything about you. Even the bad times you went through. Besides, you're not alone."

"What? You….?" Kurt swallowed thickly.

Blaine voice lowered to a whisper. "I know how bullies can be."

Cooper laid a heavy hand on both boys shoulders. "He cut himself. Found him in the bathroom with the sink stained with blood. That's was prompted his transfer and got him to open up about everything, all the bullying he was going through."

Blaine nodded to confirm what Cooper was saying. Kurt hugged him tightly, pushing their foreheads together.

"You're not alone," Blaine murmured quietly. "We're not alone."

Kurt shivered and let his tears fall.

The sound of Valarie and Simon pulling up to the house made Blaine move. "Coop, can you fill mum and dad in. We'll be upstairs."

"Sure," Cooper said, squeezing both their shoulders. "Yell if you need anything."

Blaine nodded and led Kurt back to their room. He shut the door behind him and curled up on the bed beside his boyfriend. Reaching out, he wiped away his boyfriends tears and brought him into his lap.

"I'm okay," Kurt said, despite his trembling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Blaine promised. "I have you."

No words were needed, both understand how the other felt. They could distantly hear Valarie gasping as Cooper explained to them what had just gone down. Once Kurt would never have talked about it, just the thought made his skin itch but he was older now, he had talked through it and now he had someone who understood.

* * *

**I hope I got these emotions right. I can't say that I have ever felt this way before so if I did something that very offensive or wrong, tell me and I'll fix it. Happy reading everyone :)**


	20. First Christmas

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I went to the movies and didn't have the time to finish the chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy the up coming fluff (cause I feel our boys need some) and sorry for any mistakes that are in here. Also, huge thanks to those who review! You are all amazing readers and I love you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: First Christmas **

Holiday tunes filtered out of the car radio, Blaine singing happily along. He could feel his boyfriends amused and curious gaze on him but he only continued to sing as he drove them.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Kurt pleaded once the song had finished.

"Nope," Blaine grinned cheerfully.

Kurt pouted at him. "Please!"

"Nuh uh," Blaine shook his head. "You'll just have to wait sweetheart."

"Are we nearly there?" Kurt asked.

"Nearly," Blaine promised. "Just a little longer and then you will see."

Kurt nodded and fell silent as a new song filled the car. Blaine had ushered him into the car after breakfast with a bright grin and nothing else. As they pulled out of the drive way he said he had a surprise for Kurt and that was the last time he had spoken.

Christmas was approaching and Kurt was excited. Usually Christmas in the Hummel home had been a quiet affair but Kurt was hoping that this year would be different. It was his and Blaine's first Christmas together and they were spending it with Blaine's family at his parent's home. Christmas had been a big celebration in the Anderson home and Kurt was looking forward to seeing how Blaine had celebrated Christmas as a child.

He was also looking forward to having some fun. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes visit had left several tense days after. Cooper had filled in Valarie and Simon who insisted sitting down with their two boys and talk to them. The girls hadn't tried and contacted him and Kurt ignored all calls from those who were in New Directions- who had obviously had been filled in by the girls.

Kurt's eyes widened as the car came to a stop. "A tree farm?"

"Yep," Blaine beamed. "We are buying our first Christmas tree."

"I love this!" Kurt beamed and scrambled to undo his seat belt. He jumped out of the car, Blaine's laughter following him and bounced on his toes.

"I take it you like my surprise," Blaine said as stepped beside his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I love it," Kurt beamed at him. He turned and planted a kiss on his boyfriends' lips. He then dragged his boyfriend towards the entrance, the Christmas carols playing over the PA system growing louder.

They stopped at the entrance, looking at the wide expanse of trees before them.

"Let's go this way," Blaine suggested, pointing to the left.

The couple stayed close, keeping each other warm as they wondered through rows and rows of trees.

"Our first tree," Kurt sighed, snuggling into Blaine's embrace.

"The first of many," Blaine hummed. "I'm thinking we get a medium size one."

"So you can reach to put the star on?" Kurt teased. He squealed when Blaine's squeezed his waist playfully and they fell into laughter.

The couple took their time browsing the trees, waiting for the perfect one to jump out at them. They didn't mind though. They enjoyed their time at the tree farm, giggling and making plans on how to decorate their tree. Finally, they found the perfect tree. It was medium height, thick full branches and symmetrical.

"That's the tree," Blaine declared.

"Perfect," Kurt agreed.

Their tree was chopped down by a staff member and while Kurt paid for it, Blaine and the staff member strapped it to the roof of their car. The two boys climbed back into the car and set off back home.

"I love our tree," Kurt sighed happily as Blaine drove. "I can't wait to decorate it."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's enthusiasm and could feel his own excitement continuing to build. He loved all holidays and could wait to celebrate them all with his amazing boyfriend. "Can we decorate it when we get home?"

"Of course!" Kurt beamed. "I have some decorations that I couldn't get rid of."

"I kept mine too," Blaine smiled. "We can always go shopping for some new ones too."

"I can't believe it's our first Christmas together," Kurt smiled giddily. "I can't wait to spend it with your family."

This made Blaine very happy to hear this. As Christmas approached, Valarie and Simon had demanded that Kurt and Blaine spend Christmas day with them- not that Blaine or Kurt would refuse.

"Everyone is looking forward to meeting you," Blaine chuckled. "Mum and dad have had a little bit too much fun in telling everyone about us."

Kurt cheeks flushed pink but he was smiling happily. "I'm sure the rest of your family is just as wonderful as you are."

"Well, they'll be drunker for sure," Blaine chuckled.

The couple would be heading to the Anderson's family home in Chicago in the upcoming days. Cooper- who lived out towards New York- was also coming down and would arrive a day earlier than the two of them.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's answer. "I want to make something for the day, so that your mum isn't doing all the hard work of cooking."

Blaine smiled. "Mum would love that."

"It's kind of a tradition my mum started at Christmas," Kurt offered, smiling softly. "She used to make these little chocolate snowmen. They're delicious and dad and I continued it after she died. All though it took us a few years to get it right."

"Can I help?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course you can honey," Kurt smiled. "I would really love that."

* * *

The new Christmas tree stood proudly in the living room, decorated in tinsel and lights. Kurt and Blaine still had to put the ornaments on the tree but had gotten distracted. Kurt had cheekily held mistletoe above his boyfriends head and Blaine had no choice but to pull him into a passionate kiss.

Blaine sat on the couch with Kurt in his lap, hands cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's thighs, moaning happily into the kiss.

"You taste like candy canes," Kurt giggled, pulling away from the kiss.

Blaine winked, settling his hands on his boyfriends hips. "I couldn't help myself."

Kurt hummed, swiping his tongue across Blaine's lower lip. "You're lucky I like candy canes."

"I don't know what I would do without these lips," Blaine smirked, pulling Kurt into another deep kiss. His hands travelled around to Kurt ass and he gave it a squeeze. Kurt spread his legs wider, sliding closer to Blaine, moaning at the friction it gave the two.

"I don't think I can last a week without touching you," Blaine moaned, lips travelling down Kurt's long pale neck. He easily found Kurt's weak spots, taking his time on them.

Kurt titled his head to allow Blaine better access and carded his fingers into his boyfriends' curls, massaging the scalp the way he knew Blaine liked. "You'll just- _ah_- have to."

Moving his hands from Kurt's ass, Blaine moved to un-tuck Kurt's shirt and palm his back muscles. "Don't think I can," he mumbled against his skin.

"I refuse to have- _oh there_," his fingers tightened in Blaine's curls. "sex in your parent's home."

"Are you opposed to hands above the waist?" Blaine asked. His travelled around to Kurt's chest, thumbs brushing over his hardening nipples. He moaned as Kurt ground his hips into his.

"I don't think I can last a week either," Kurt panted. He brought his boyfriends lips back to his and kissed him deeply.

Blaine moaned and jerked his hips up, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples again making Kurt whine high in his throat.

"So I can touch you above the waist?" Blaine panted, groaning as Kurt's hands left his hair to undo his pants, hands purposely brushing over his hardness.

"We'll see," Kurt said coyly. He took Blaine in his hand and they both moaned – Blaine at the touch and Kurt as how slick his boyfriend felt in his hand already.

"_Fuck Kurt_," Blaine moaned, his bucking up into Kurt's fist. He got control of himself and went to Kurt's pants, popping open the button and sliding down his fly. He wasted no time in taking Kurt in his hand and running his hand up and down.

"_Yes_," Kurt moaned, his bucking into Blaine's touch. "Together?"

Blaine yanked Kurt into a kiss, tongues duelling and he took them both in hand. They rocked together, moaning and clutching with one another tightly, their bodies pressed tight.

"_Fuck_, Kurt I'm there," Blaine moaned, ripping his mouth away.

"I'm, I'm coming," Kurt moaned. They jerked once, twice, a third time before pressing their bodies tightly together and coming. They rode out their highs, panting harshly and falling back into a kiss.

"Am I seriously not allowed to touch you?" Blaine asked, pushing a strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"You'll be the death of me," Kurt murmured and pressed his lips back to his boyfriends.

* * *

The gentle sound of Blaine's pencil scratching across the surface of his sketchpad filtered among the music that played softly in the car. They were nearly in Chicago and had been driving all morning.

"What are you drawing?" Kurt asked.

"Just sketching an idea for a new painting," Blaine said. "Colin wants at least five new paintings after the holidays."

"How many do you have?" Kurt asked.

"Three. Shouldn't be hard to get to new paintings done."

"I know you'll get them done," Kurt smiled.

"I know. I just don't want to be working all through Christmas break. I want us to have a happy memory of our first Christmas."

"It will be," Kurt said confidently.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend , reaching over to squeeze his thigh. As they drove into the city Blaine put away his sketch pad and gave Kurt directions to his parent's home. When they pulled up on the street- the driveway already packed tight with cars- Cooper was waiting out the front for him.

"Hey guys," he greeted them once they had stepped out of the car. He pulled his brother into a hug before doing the same to Kurt. "Let me help with your bags."

With the three of them it took them no time getting their bags and the food Kurt had brought with him into the house. Blaine called a hello to his mother and father as they stepped into the house and immediately led Kurt to the room they would be staying in for the duration of their stay.

The house was two story, three bedroom and two bathrooms on the top floor. Blaine's room was large, a beautiful king size bed against the wall along with a desk and chair. The boys set the bags down and Cooper took the food from Kurt.

"I'll put this in the kitchen for you," he winked at Kurt and quickly left the room.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, setting down his bag.

"It's beautiful," Kurt smiled. "Did you decorate?"

"Yeah, when mum and dad moved they wanted Cooper and me to have our own rooms again for when we came to visit," Blaine explained. "This is nearly close to what my room looked like when we live in Westerville."

Kurt grinned wickedly. "Now your mum can show me your baby pictures."

"No she can't," Blaine said quickly.

"You can't watch us all week," Kurt winked. He held out his hand and his boyfriend took it, linking their finger.

Blaine scowled at this but led Kurt back downstairs and to the kitchen. Cooper was in there, along with Valarie. As soon as she saw them she swooped in and gave them each a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh I'm so glad to see you both. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes," Blaine answered.

"Good. Kurt, thank you so much for the chocolate snowman. They look delicious," Valarie said.

"No problem," Kurt smiled. "It was no trouble. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"No," Valarie smiled. "Blaine, why don't you give Kurt a tour of the house."

Blaine held out his arm for Kurt who took it with a coy smile. "Follow me good sir."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriends antics. Already he could tell that this was going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	21. Christmas Day

**Thank you so much everyone for all your wonderful reviews! You are all so amazing! I love you all so much!**

**captain-ally is back! Hooray! Special thanks goes out to her! She has done amazing job in editing this! So thank you so much! With her back, updates my be a little slow because of our times difference and our lives. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Christmas Day **

"It's my year to choose, B!" Cooper declared, glaring at his brother.

"Kurt is the guest, he should get to choose," Blaine protested.

"No way! He can choose next year," Cooper argued, folding his arms over his chest and adapting a familiar uncompromising position.

"You choose the same movie every year, Coop!" Blaine cried indignantly. "Let Kurt choose."

"I really don't –" Kurt tried to interject but his protests were ignored.

"That movie is a classic!" Cooper looked genuinely offended at Blaine's criticism. "You can't have Christmas without it. Don't spoil Christmas for me, Blaine. I'll pout."

"Really, boys," Valarie scolded fondly, swooping into the living room carrying a tray of hot chocolates. "We go through this every year." She smiled at Kurt as she handed him his drink, "Simon and I can recite it off by heart."

Kurt sniggered, gratefully accepting the hot chocolate and taking a sip. It was the perfect temperature and, much to his delight, it was beautifully thick and chocolaty. Kurt turned his amused gaze on the Anderson brothers once more, taking a seat on the love chair.

"Mum, make Coop choose a different film," Blaine begged.

"It's his turn to choose," Valarie reasoned. "Kurt can choose next year and then it will be your turn again."

"Ha!" Cooper grinned triumphantly. He spun around to face the DVD cabinet and pulled out said film, quickly placing it in the DVD player before Blaine could protest further.

Blaine sighed, taking a mug of hot chocolate and joining Kurt on the love seat, curling up beside him. "I'm very sorry for what you're about to witness."

Kurt gave him a curious look and turned his attention to the TV. He laughed when the DVD menu popped up, revealing that they were watching _The Muppet's Christmas Carol_.

Cooper beamed and joined his parents on the couch, making exaggerated movements in an attempt to get comfortable. "Everybody ready?" When he received sounds of affirmation – dulled only by a groan from Blaine, which he courteously ignored – he pressed play.

"I love this movie," Kurt grinned. "I haven't seen it in a long time."

"Don't get me wrong, I love the Muppets," Blaine murmured in his boyfriend's ear. "But Cooper has been chosen the same movie since I was seven years old."

Kurt snorted and giggled into his mug. "He must really love it."

And even from the opening credits, Kurt could see why Cooper had expressed an eternal enthusiasm; Kurt himself loved it, too. Whenever a singing part came on they would orchestrate an impressive choir amongst the family, with even Valarie and Simon joining in. Blaine remained snuggled into his boyfriend's side, linking their fingers together when they had both finished their mugs of hot chocolate.

It was Christmas Eve and as Blaine had announced, this was one of the Anderson's annual traditions, but Kurt was tired by the end of the movie, fighting fatigue in a vain attempt to keep his eyes open. As the credits started to roll, Cooper took out the movie and stretched.

"Do you have any more Christmas Eve traditions?" Kurt asked through a yawn.

"Not for Christmas Eve," Blaine murmured. "We have some more for tomorrow, though."

"Sounds good," Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"I think we should call it a night," Valarie yawned. "The rest of the family is coming around ten o'clock tomorrow and it will be a mad house."

"She's not kidding either," Simon grunted, heaving himself off the couch. He helped his wife up, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Have a goodnight sleep boys. Oh, and not too early – Blaine, that means you." He gave his son a pointed look, and Blaine just smiled sheepishly.

Valarie and Cooper laughed loudly while Kurt shot him a look of confusion.

"I may have a slight tendency to get a little excited on Christmas morning," he shrugged.

This earned a giggle from Kurt and a playful shove by way of response from his boyfriend. Blaine heaved himself up off the seat, helping Kurt up.

"Good night," Kurt said to everyone. He helped Blaine take the mugs back to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink to soak overnight.

Hand in hand the two boys headed to Blaine's room. Stepping inside, Blaine was quick to shut the door behind them. The two boys quickly changed into their pyjamas and slid into bed, instantly cuddling up to one another. Kurt hummed happily as his boyfriend's arms pulled him close and he tangled their legs together.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Blaine breathed.

"A little," Kurt admitted, his eyes sliding shut. "But it's hard not to feel relaxed here."

Blaine chuckled, gently nipping his ear. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Love you," Kurt mumbled, his breathing already starting to even out.

"Love you too," Blaine replied, nuzzling his nose into the nape of his boyfriend's neck and inhaling his scent whilst he let the rhythmic lull of Kurt's breathing send him to sleep.

* * *

Kurt was not accustomed to waking up alone since he and Blaine had started dating and on this morning in particular, he wasn't fond of the sudden change. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and blinked whilst he surveyed the room. He slid his hand over to Blaine's side of the bed, feeling that the sheets were cooled, indicating his boyfriend had been up for some time.

The clock on the wall said – much to Kurt's reproach – that it was only just past six o'clock. Kurt flopped back down on the bed, groaning into his pillow. He knew that his boyfriend was excited by Christmas – he had told Kurt as much – but he didn't realise he had yet to grow out of the waking up at a ridiculously early hour stage.

Movement downstairs caught his attention and he tried to make out what was going on. He quickly figured it to be someone in the kitchen. The door to the bedroom suddenly opening and closing made Kurt jump and he lifted his head from the pillow to find his boyfriend smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry."

Kurt glowered. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Ah – well you see, Cooper and I always get up this early on Christmas morning and make breakfast for Mum and Dad," Blaine explained, looking bashful. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," Kurt replied, his expression turning fond. "What did you make?"

Blaine grimaced. "We were _trying _to make pancakes and some muffins."

"What do you mean by _trying_?"

"Coop and I aren't the best bakers," Blaine said by way of explanation.

"I think you proved that when you tried to make me that cake," Kurt said dryly.

Blaine winced. "Not one of my finer moments, I'll admit."

Slinging back the covers, Kurt slipped out of bed and pulled on a jumper. He crossed the room to where his boyfriend was waiting and pressed a kiss on his pouting lips. "I'll do the cooking," he announced, and with Blaine's hand in his, Kurt led him downstairs to the kitchen.

He eyed the mess that the siblings had created and shook his head. "Okay, clean this up while I start a new batch of muffins, then we'll make the pancakes."

Cooper saluted and ushered Blaine over to help him clear up.

Kurt moved quickly and efficiently. In no time at all he had whipped up a new batter and was placing it in the patty pans that the brothers had left out. He put them in the oven when he was done and then moved on to making the pancakes.

"Damn he's good," Cooper muttered to his brother.

"Mum and Dad are going to love him more than us, aren't they?" Blaine asked, eyes never leaving his boyfriend.

"Of that, there is no doubt," Cooper sighed heavily, patting him on the shoulder. "Your boyfriend is too amazing. We can never compete."

"Or you could just learn to bake," Kurt suggested, having overheard the entire conversation as he poured the now ready pancake batter into the heated pan.

"He has a point," Blaine said, manoeuvring out of his brother's grip and joining Kurt by the stove. "Can you teach us, oh wise one?"

Kurt appeared to scrutinize Blaine. "You may be teachable," he eventually decided and then he turned to Cooper, adding, "Not you, though."

Cooper groaned as if he had just been shot, punctuating this with a sigh of, "Shot down once more," and using the opportunity to try and steal some pancake batter from Kurt, who slapped his hand away.

Kurt allowed Blaine to help cook the pancakes and when they were done they stacked them high on a plate. The muffins being ready coincided with the completion of the pancakes and Kurt skilfully took them out of the oven and out of the pan they had been cooking in.

They allowed them to cool for a moment before plating them up. Kurt held the plate out for Cooper with a wary expression. "Can I trust you not to drop this?"

"Yes," Cooper announced, but when Kurt's back was turned he eyed the plate with as much worry as the younger man just had.

* * *

The doorbell chimed a few hours later, echoing throughout the house. Cooper gave a loud whoop and dashed to the door. However Blaine's attention was on his boyfriend. The moment the doorbell had rung his whole posture had become stiff and straight.

The two were relaxing by the Christmas tree, looking over the gifts they had received. Blaine placed a sweet kiss behind Kurt's ear, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh. "You okay?"

"I am meeting your family Blaine," Kurt hissed, "A family I hope to become a part of. Excuse me if I am a little tense."

"You already are part of this family," Blaine soothed. "You don't need to worry, sweetheart. They're going to love you."

Voices floated in from the front door and Kurt's grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Don't leave me," he whispered.

"I won't," he promised, giving him another reassuring peck on the cheek.

"Blaine, dear!" An elderly looking woman with the same olive skin and curly hair waddled into the room, arms outstretched.

"Grandma," Blaine grinned, jumping up and embracing her warmly. When he was finally released – with several marks of lipstick staining his cheeks – he took Kurt's hand and dragged him forward. "Grandma, meet my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Hello," he greeted shyly.

"Kurt! Finally we get to meet," she cried, pulling him into a warm hug and kissing his cheek. "Valarie has told us all about you. Your photos do not do you justice." Kurt blushed while she turned to Blaine. "Dear, best you get a ring on his finger before someone else does!"

"Yes Grandma," Blaine muttered, the tips of his ears turning red.

One by one Kurt was introduced to Blaine's family. Each person pulled him into a fond embrace, telling him that it was nice to finally meet him and how adorable the found the couple. Blaine was happy to find his boyfriend slowly relaxing in their presence, easily falling into conversation.

Each member of the family wasted no time in telling Blaine that he shouldn't wait too long and propose to Kurt sooner rather than later, whilst Kurt was occupied with other family members.

"I will," Blaine assured them. "I just have to design the perfect ring and have it made."

As usual the Anderson family held Christmas lunch, with the new addition of Kurt settled in between Cooper and Blaine. The table was almost groaning under the weight of all the food and the house was echoing with laughter and chatter. Valarie had outdone herself with all the cooking she had done. Each family member had brought something along to contribute, mostly desserts and salads. Everything was delicious and Kurt found himself eating more than he had ever stomached before.

Blaine's hand kept finding his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze whilst he smiled at him adoringly. When they were all sufficiently full from the main meal, Valarie and a couple of Blaine's aunts cleared the table and brought out dessert.

"Having fun?" Blaine murmured while everyone was distracted.

Kurt smiled, taking his hand under the table. "Yes. You can say I told you so."

Blaine shook his head, "Nah. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dessert was brought out, which resulted in Kurt being sure that he was going to end up in a sugar coma. When they were all full, Kurt helped clean up, ignoring Valarie's protests. He had got to know some of Blaine's aunts a little better and was comfortable enough with them without Blaine by his side.

"Thank you, dear," Valarie said, once all the dishes were done. "You can go relax now." She kissed his cheek and directed him towards the living room.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured when Blaine's aunts were out of earshot. "This has been an amazing Christmas."

"I'm glad you have enjoyed it dear," Valarie smiled, "We certainly enjoyed spending it with you." She was surprised when Kurt hugged her tightly but not displeased. She hugged him back, kissing his cheek once more. "Now, go spend time with Blaine."

Kurt nodded and wandered around the house, trying to find his boyfriend. He checked their room but found nothing. He spotted his laptop on Blaine's desk and decided, in the absence of his boyfriend, to check his emails. The computer loaded quickly and he logged into his email, finding several emails from his students wishing him a merry Christmas but one email that he didn't recognise.

He clicked on it and scanned it quickly when it opened. The email was in French and Kurt's breath hitched as he immediately guessed the identity of the sender.

_Dear Kurt Hummel, _

_You may not know us and for this we apologize. We are your grandparents, Anne and Luke Linsard. We were your mother's parents. _

_We only just heard of your father's recent passing and we are so sorry for your loss. We were contacted __only recently,__ as your father left us several things in his will. _

_Your grandfather and I are travelling these holidays and would love to meet you. If you are willing to meet with us, we are staying in New York until January 10__th__. You can use this email to contact us if you wish to __arrange to see one another__. _

_We're hoping that __we will see you soon__. _

_Enjoy your Christmas. _

_Anne and Luke Linsard. _

Kurt looked over the email several times, taking everything in. He could hardly believe that his only family was trying to contact him, but other than that he wasn't sure how to feel. He was just getting used to the fact that Blaine's family was now his and now he had more trying to reach out for him.

For someone who thought he would be alone for the rest of his life there were a lot of people entering his life in quick succession and it was a lot to take in.

"There you are, sweetheart," Blaine cried, striding into the room. "Mum said you were looking for me." He placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed them. "What are you looking at?"

Blaine listened to Kurt read out the email with his grip on Kurt's shoulders growing ever tighter.

"Your grandparents are in New York and want to meet you." He rubbed his cheek against Kurt's once he had finished reading. "Do you want to meet them?"

Reaching out, Kurt closed the laptop lid and spun around to face his boyfriend. "It's… a lot to take in at the moment."

Blaine dipped his head, placing a warm kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Okay. They're starting a movie downstairs if you want to join."

Smiling, Kurt allowed Blaine to help him up, "Sounds nice."

Together they joined the rest of the family in the living room and watched the movie. As Kurt curled into Blaine's warmth he put the thought of meeting potential family out of his mind and focussed on simply enjoying the company of the family he had now.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading everyone! **


	22. New Year

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating! Captain-ally and I have different time zones so updates will be a little slower but it is well worth it as she is amazing! **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys are such amazing readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**C****hapter 21: New Year**

Boxing Day had come and gone and the Anderson family had all eventually left, preferring to head back to their own homes for New Year's Kurt and Blaine, having seen out the week, were packing the car ready to head back to their beloved house on the lake. Valarie and Simon were seeing their sons off – Cooper included, as he was heading back home himself.

"Have a safe trip," Valarie said, hugging them each tightly, "And let me know that you got home safely."

"We will," they chimed.

With a few more obligatory goodbyes and hugs, they each climbed into their cars and set off. Traffic wasn't heavy, though it wasn't light either, but Blaine managed to get them out of the city unscathed onto the long stretch home.

"Honey," Kurt murmured, reaching out a hand to skim along his boyfriend's knee as he spoke, "Can I ask your opinion?"

"Of course," Blaine replied without missing a beat. He turned the radio down and glanced briefly at his partner before turning back to the road. "What do you want my opinion on?"

"On whether I should meet my grandparents or not," Kurt said in a rush, as if he had been considering the question for some time, which Blaine would imagine, knowing Kurt as well as he did, he probably had.

He nodded thoughtfully, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip. "What have you been thinking about so far?"

Kurt twisted his hands nervously in his lap, attempting to collect his thoughts. "This is the first time that they have ever tried to contact me. They had all these years to get to know me and only now are they reaching out." He looked out the window, swallowing thickly, "But they are my only blood family left. I've been trying desperately to cling onto my parents' memory because I thought it was the closest thing to family I had left. Now I've got what I've always wanted – albeit a mess, it's an actual family but it's so much more complicated than that and I don't know what to do," he concluded, looking back at boyfriend hopefully.

"They are your grandparents," Blaine said slowly, considering his words carefully before he voiced them, "and, although it may be long overdue, they are reaching out to see you. Whatever you decide, I'll support you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw his boyfriend nod but he still looked distracted, "Not the answer you were hoping for?"

Kurt chuckled under his breath, "Not exactly. I can't even get my thoughts in order. I went from having nobody and to all of a sudden having all this family. Its…overwhelming, to say the least. I don't even remember them all that well. Mum was in the hospital when they first met me and I was too focused on her than anything else."

"You kept your mum and dad's things right? Do they have anything that could help you get to know your grandparents a little? Maybe if you know more about them you can make a more informed choice," Blaine suggested.

Kurt thought about this for a moment before nodding slowly. "I'm sure there are some things tucked away with my mum's belongings – I don't know, maybe emails or photos?"

"You could look at a few things and then decide," Blaine proposed. "They're here until the tenth. We'll be going to New York soon so you have plenty of time to decide whether you see them or not."

"When do we have to be in New York?" Kurt asked.

"Colin wants to see me with my new work on the second," Blaine responded. "But I was thinking that we could spend New Year's in New York. Stay in a nice hotel, go out."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's thigh and rubbed it, "I like the sound of that."

"Thank God – because I may have already booked us a hotel," Blaine sighed with relief.

Kurt laughed loudly. "You're so adorable. Thank you. I can't wait to spend New Year's in New York with you. There's just one little thing."

"What's that?"

"It's New Year's Eve today."

Blaine just smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice."

Kurt frowned, turning to look out the window. He scanned their surroundings, though it took a moment to twig that they were not on their way back to the Lake House. Kurt whirled back round to face his boyfriend, his mouth hanging open with shock. Blaine glanced at him, a smirk on his face.

"We're going there now?!"

"Of course," Blaine laughed. "I already packed up another bag before we left and I managed to finish the paintings before we left and had them sent up to Colin."

Kurt smacked his boyfriend lightly on the arm. "Another surprise? Blaine, you spoil me too much."

"I can't help it," Blaine shrugged with a grin. "You're worth spoiling."

A pleased flush ran through Kurt and he looked at his boyfriend adoringly. "I love you, honey. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

* * *

The hotel that Blaine had booked was holding a New Year's party on the roof and being residents of the hotel, the couple were invited to attend. The couple had checked in and wasted no time getting into the room. As soon as the door was shut, Kurt, without a moment's hesitation, was on his boyfriend.

Blaine dropped their bag in surprise as his boyfriend cupped his face, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. He moaned, steading himself with his hands on Kurt's waist, kissing him back with equal vigour. He stumbled as Kurt moved them through the room, only stopping when he was pressed against the bar. He moaned as Kurt's hands ran over his body and he threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, keeping him close.

Kurt's hands strayed to his jeans, flicking open the button and un-zipping the fly with a practised ease. He smiled against Blaine's lips as he bucked his hips, searching desperately for any friction.

"Easy, love," Kurt murmured, pushing his boyfriend jeans down his thighs, leaving him in black briefs that were struggling to contain his erection.

Blaine whined, his hands leaving Kurt's hair and instead starting to rid him of his clothes. He left his boyfriend's lips long enough to get his shirt off over his head before their lips were reconnected with a moan. He quickly rid Kurt of his pants too, leaving them naked apart from their underwear. Then they, too, were gone.

They pressed their bodies together, moaning into each other's mouth at the orgastic feel of skin on skin. Blaine wrapped a strong arm around Kurt's shoulder, the other sliding down his spine until it rested on his ass. Kurt ripped his mouth away, head falling back and a moan ripping through his throat as his boyfriend squeezed his ass, his hips grinding into his.

"So fucking gorgeous," Blaine moaned, sucking a hickey onto his boyfriend's pale chest.

Kurt whimpered, keeping his boyfriend's lips against his chest as he grinded relentlessly against him. He hooked a leg up over Blaine's hip, his boyfriend reaching down to keep him there as he moved his lips to Kurt's neck.

"No marks!" Kurt gasped. "I'm not – _oh fuck that's good – _going to a party with a hickey – _oh!_"

"Got it_," _Blaine groaned, pressing his lips one more time to his neck before sealing his lips over Kurt's.

They grinded against one another, panting into one another's mouth, moaning and their eye contact never breaking. Blaine squeezed Kurt's thigh tighter, grinding harder and out of rhythm. His head thudded against the wall and his eyes rolled back as the heat that had been pooling in his belly became too much. He held his boyfriend tightly against him as he came hard.

"Kurt," he choked out, riding out his orgasm.

"Blaine, _Blaine – please_," Kurt gasped, his hips still moving.

Blaine wasted no time in taking his boyfriend in hand and jerking him until he was coming hot and hard between them, throwing his head back with a euphoric moan. He helped him through his orgasm, kissing every inch of skin in his reach.

They panted against one another, Blaine gently releasing his boyfriend's leg but keeping a firm arm around his waist. They kissed lazily as their bodies cooled and their come dried between them.

"We should clean up," Blaine murmured, still kissing his boyfriend. "We have the party tonight."

"Mmm, you clean me," Kurt hummed. "You wore me out."

Blaine chuckled and picked his boyfriend up. Kurt gasped, his legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Making sure he had a tight grip, Blaine walked them to the bathroom.

* * *

The music was electrifying as it pumped at deafening volumes, vibrating between the stream of guests on the roof. Kurt had never been to such a party and was thoroughly enjoying himself. He danced with Blaine, enjoyed the food and wine and looked out across the view. The countdown, however, was soon approaching and the couple found themselves a nice secluded corner to celebrate with some stolen privacy.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as they swayed together in time with the music.

"This is the best New Year's Eve I have ever had," Kurt said truthfully. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled at him, rubbing their noses together. "Me, too and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE – HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, love," Blaine murmured, caught up in a moment that was saved for just the two of them amongst the crowd.

"Happy New Year," Kurt echoed and they automatically leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and loving, voicing what words couldn't: just how much they cared about one another.

They pulled apart as the cheering grew ever louder and smiled at one another. As the celebrations continued around them, Kurt moved in closer, pressing his body flush against his boyfriend's. "I think I've made a decision."

"On what?"

"On whether I want to meet grandparents," Kurt replied softly.

"What did you decide, sweetheart?" Blaine gently cupped Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbones.

"I think I should meet them," Kurt said, "Even if it is just for coffee. They are family, after all. You've taught me that there's nothing more important than family – and that includes you, and your family; the family you've given me, and the one we've made for ourselves."

Blaine smiled at this, kissing his boyfriend chastely before murmuring, "Whatever you want, sweetheart, I'll be there."

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you so much," Kurt said, his voice barely creeping above a whisper.

Leaning in, Blaine gently brushed his lips against his boyfriend's. "It's only fair that since you met my family I get to meet yours."

Kurt sighed. "I really wish you could have met my parents."

"I know, sweetheart," Blaine soothed.

Kurt took a shuddering breath and licked his lips. "It's one of the reasons why I want to meet them. I really love your family, Blaine, and I love that I'm a part of it. It feels nice to have one again and now that my grandparents want to see me –"

"You feel that you can have a little of your mum and dad back," Blaine finished.

Kurt nodded, silently marvelling at how well Blaine knew him. "I don't want to get my hopes up, though."

"The first step is to meet with them and then we'll take it from there, okay?"

Kurt nodded, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you. Happy New Year, honey."

Blaine kissed the top of his head by way of response and swayed them in time with the music. It seemed that the New Year was already looking up.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading!**


	23. Grandparents

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and for being patient for this chapter! captain-ally has been busy so she didn't have enough time until now to look over it for me! She has done an amazing job so thanks should go to her too. **

**Again, updates will be slow because we are in different time zones and we both have busy lives so I want to thank you in advance for your understanding :)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Grandparents **

Blaine's hand twitched in his boyfriend's own as they walked into Colin's gallery. He felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand in an attempt to offer comfort and he chuckled to himself. He wasn't supposed to be the nervous one today. Kurt had emailed his grandparents and agreed to meet with them in Central Park for a coffee. The meeting had been scheduled for later in the morning as Colin wanted meet with Blaine to discuss his work first thing.

"Everything is going to be fine," Kurt murmured. "Just relax, honey."

His hand was squeezed again and Blaine felt the tension ebb out of his body. He smiled at his partner, receiving a beautiful smile in response as they climbed the steps to the windowed, white-walled art gallery that occupied the corner of 5th Avenue and Washington Square.

"Blaine!" Colin cried when they came into view. They had come into the main display area where Colin was overseeing the hanging of a new installation. "Glad you made here okay. How was your New Year?"

"It was great," Blaine smiled; taking Colin's offered hand and shaking it, "We had a blast."

"You celebrated in New York?" Colin asked, shaking Kurt's hand, too.

"Yeah, we've planned to stay a few days," Blaine told him. "You remember my boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Of course," Colin chuckled; "you speak of little else." Both the boys' cheeks flushed red and Colin's grin widened. "It's good to see you, Kurt."

"You too," he replied.

"I won't take up too much of your time," Colin promised, gesturing for them to follow him. "I'm sure you're trying to fit as much in as possible while you're staying here in New York."

The couple followed Colin into his office on the top floor; a large, beautiful room with wall to floor glass windows that overlooked the gallery. Colin, ever courteous, offered them a seat and something to drink. When the boys politely declined the offer, Colin began: "I'll get straight to the point, then, shall I? Blaine, your art is amazing and it's some of the fastest selling pieces that we have ever had in here."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really," Colin grinned. "You're going to be huge, Blaine. I've got people asking when more of your work is coming out and a waiting list for new pieces."

"Wow," Blaine breathed, slumping back in his chair.

Grinning from ear to ear, Kurt took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it tightly, pride shining in his eyes.

"Your new paintings have already been sold," Colin informed him. "I just wanted to say congratulations. I saw potential in you, Blaine, and I'm really glad you decided to sell your art through me. If you want another show, just ask and we can set it up. Anything you want, Blaine."

"Thanks, Colin," Blaine smiled. "I definitely will."

"Great," he replied. "I just have a few things for you to sign and since you are here I can just give you your cheque instead of mailing it."

Kurt couldn't keep the proud smile off his face as Blaine signed a couple of sheets and collected his cheque. He knew Blaine's work was amazing and had predicted that he would have no trouble selling his art. He couldn't believe how talented his boyfriend was and couldn't be prouder of him. As the two left, Kurt wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders. "Congratulations, Blaine."

"I can't believe it," he gushed. "People are signing up to collect work that I haven't even completed yet."

"I'm so proud of you."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his temple. "Thank you, sweetheart." He flagged down a taxi and when one pulled up they slid in, informing the driver of their desired location: Central Park. "Are you ready to meet your grandparents?"

"No," Kurt blurted out.

"Oh, love," Blaine murmured, wrapping a comforting arm around his boyfriend.

Kurt twisted his hands in his lap, a sure sign of his nervousness. "This is terrifying. My mum and dad, they were everything to me. What if they're not like them?"

"There is only one way to find out," Blaine assured him, "and I'll be with you the whole time."

"What if they're not okay with me being gay?" Kurt asked, his voice barely creeping above a whisper.

His blue eyes were filled with worry, a sight that made Blaine's heart clench. He took his boyfriend's hand, linking their fingers. "We'll cross to that bridge when we get to it, if we need to. Sweetheart, you just need to relax."

Kurt tried but still jumped when they arrived at Central Park: the journey had been far too quick for his liking and his nerves lingered unsteadily under his skin. Blaine kept an arm around his boyfriend the whole time as they walked through the park and towards the spot where they said they would meet Kurt's grandparents.

In the distance they could see an elderly couple waiting, glancing around furtively. Kurt's breathing hitched and Blaine squeezed him comfortingly. "Just breathe, sweetheart. I'm here."

They approached the elderly couple, who stood and looked at them hopefully. They stopped when they came face to face and a pregnant silence fell over them all.

The elderly man cleared his throat and spoke in French. "_Hello, my name is Luke Linsard. You are Kurt Hummel?_"

Kurt nodded. "_Yes, I'm Kurt. This is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson_."

All eyes turned to Blaine and he smiled charmingly. In the little French Kurt had taught him he said, "_Hello, it's nice to meet you._"

"I'm Anne," his grandmother said in English. "Thank you so much for meeting with us." She gestured to the picnic table and they all took a seat. "You have grown up so much since we last met you. You are very handsome."

"You look just like Elizabeth," Luke interjected.

Smiling hesitantly, Kurt said, "My dad said that a lot."

"We were so sorry to hear about your father," Anne continued. "We had no idea that he had been unwell."

"Did you…did you keep contact with Dad after Mum died?" Kurt asked.

Anne looked away, and instead Luke answered, "No, we didn't. We were surprised to find out that Burt had left us anything."

Kurt visibly recoiled at this news and melted into his boyfriend's side, muttering, "Oh."

"We were upset," Anne explained, "when your mother and father married. We felt that they were too young know what they wanted. Elizabeth – she loved your father so much that she didn't care what we thought. We were angry that you father had taken her from us and too narrow minded to see it any other way. When she passed…we didn't get to make amends."

"It's haunted us all these years," Luke added in a whisper.

"Your father left us some things that belonged to our daughter," Anne added, "and a note. He said we had already lost so much and that we shouldn't miss the chance to see the man our grandson had become."

Kurt nodded but otherwise remained silent, retreating back into himself, clearly lost for words.

Blaine hated seeing his boyfriend like this and cleared his throat, steering the conversation in a different direction: "Kurt said you moved back to France. We just had a holiday there."

Anne and Blaine fell into conversation easily, talking about France and where they had visited. She filled him on where they lived and about the small town they used to live in before moving to America. Luke and Kurt sat silently, avoiding each other's gazes.

To Kurt, it was like Luke had been forced to make amends, to meet him. It was obvious that he didn't want to be here and it felt like a stab in the heart. Both Anne and Blaine tried to pull them into the conversation, though it was little use. Kurt said little but Luke didn't even try.

"We have to get going," Kurt said quietly when a pregnant pause reigned once more. "It was lovely to meet you."

"Oh, yes of course," Anne agreed, disappointment colouring her tone. "It was nice to you again. We would really love if we could keep in contact with you. Let us know what you are up to and if you ever come back to France we would love to have you over."

Kurt nodded and whispered, "Of course," though it was without feeling.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine offered and Anne smiled at him.

"_You look too much like my baby girl_," Luke said in French, clearly believing Kurt wouldn't be able to make the translation – a poor misconception. He shook his head and walked away without a backward glance.

Anne hesitated before following her husband out of the park.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked quietly, knowing Kurt had understood and keeping him close.

"That I looked too much like my mother," Kurt sniffed, "I want to go home."

"OK, sweetheart," Blaine complied and led him out of Central Park.

It was clear to him that Kurt reminded them too much of their dead daughter; the pain they had suppressed had come flooding back the moment they saw him. He looked like Burt, too, which was a constant reminder of how he had supposedly taken their daughter away. There was too much anger distorting the history for them to start afresh. Kurt didn't know what to do. Blaine's family made it look so easy. This thought promptly brought him to tears.

They stopped walking and Blaine pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, letting him bury his head into his chest. He ran a soothing hand up and down his back, letting him cry it all out. He hadn't been oblivious to how uncomfortable Kurt had been and how hard it must have been to hear the things his grandparents had said about his father. "It's okay, sweetheart, I've got you," he murmured.

They stood in the middle of the path, Kurt crying into his boyfriend's chest while Blaine uttered soothing words into his ear, ignoring everyone who cast them a sideways look. Kurt managed, with difficulty, to stop his tears and Blaine swiped the remainders with his fingertips.

Without a word they walked briskly to find a taxi and hurried back to the hotel. When they were back in the safety of their room, Kurt dissolved once more into heart wrenching sobs, his whole body curling in on itself.

With tear filled eyes, Blaine led his boyfriend to the couch. He sat down; pulling his sobbing partner into his lap and holding him close, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, love," Blaine murmured, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Curled up on the couch, Kurt lay fast asleep. He had cried himself into slumber, draped across Blaine's lap. Shifting his boyfriend onto the couch cushions, Blaine had been forced to vacate when his phone had started to ring, wanting to silence it before the sudden noise startled Kurt out of sleep.

"Hey Cooper," he greeted, answering the call.

"Hey, you sound exhausted," Cooper replied and Blaine could hear the fond smile in his voice, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Kurt met his grandparents today," Blaine explained. "It didn't go the way he had hoped."

"Shit, I'm sorry, B," Cooper said, "Is he going to be okay?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend, watching the steady rhythm of his chest rise and fall. "I hope so. I hate seeing him upset."

"Well, I have something that will cheer him up," Cooper replied brightly.

"You got it?" Blaine guessed immediately, smiling.

"I put your ring design into the jewellers and they said they can have it made in two weeks."

"Yes!" Blaine cheered quietly, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend. "Thanks Coop. I owe you one."

"Nah, this one's on the house," Cooper assured him, "the ring you designed is gorgeous, Blaine."

"I'm just glad Kurt didn't look through my sketch book," Blaine chuckled. "I hope he likes it."

"He will," Cooper said firmly. "I can't believe my little brother is going to be getting married!"

"I know," Blaine replied, his smile turning giddy. He watched Kurt's face scrunch up and his hands reach out for his boyfriend in his sleep. "I've got to go, Coop. Thanks again for everything."

"No problem, B. Talk soon."

They hung up and Blaine moved back to the couch. Carefully he laid himself beside his boyfriend, wrapping him up in his arms. He felt Kurt relax into his touch and his face smoothed out. He smiled and felt his whole body melt into Kurt's warmth. He was going to ask Kurt to marry him in two weeks and then he would be the happiest man on Earth.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading!**


	24. The proposal

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and for those who have joined this story, adding it to their favourite list. You guys are such amazing readers and I want to thank you for your patience!**

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and the amazing job that she has been doing for me. I can't thank her enough for the time she puts into it. It means a lot to me :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I had so much fun writing it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The proposal **

The town was quiet as Blaine pulled up. He parked on the side of the street and jumped out of the car, heading straight into the market. Kurt was tied up in music lessons all day and so it was easy for Blaine to go to the market by himself and pick up the ingredients necessary to make his boyfriend's favourite dish.

Tonight was the night he was going to propose to Kurt. The ring, meticulously designed and crafted, had finally been finished and Cooper had driven all the way down from his home in Chicago, meeting Blaine in secret to give it to him. While his brother had been down he ran through the proposal with him, practising and perfecting how he would ask the question.

Blaine picked up a basket as he entered the market and started making his way down various aisles. When he had all the ingredients he searched also for some candles and a good wine, which, after some careful scouring, he found. He paid when he had collected everything and put the numerous bags of shopping back into the car before walking down the street to the small florists. He picked out Kurt's favourite flowers and ignored the knowing smirk on the shop keeper's face. In a small town, it wasn't easy to forget whose favourite flowers were whose, and there was something in Blaine's nervous disposition that made it obvious to the owner that tonight was a special night.

Satisfied that he had all that he needed, Blaine made the journey back home. "Kurt, will you marry me?" He practiced along the way. "You are everything to me, Kurt. Will you marry me?" He did this throughout the entire length of the journey home, trying innumerable variations of those four beautiful, dangerous words.

He pulled up to the house and parked the car. From inside the house he could hear the piano being played and smiled as one of Kurt's students conquered the piece they had been trying for weeks. OK, so maybe he listened in on a few of Kurt's lessons. He just loved to hear his boyfriend interact with his students, in such a way that it was unsurprising that they all adored him. Blaine left the flowers and the candles in the car, knowing that an interaction with Kurt would be unavoidable once he entered the house – and candles and flowers aren't the most subtle of objects – and carried the shopping into the house.

As he passed through the living room, Kurt shot him a smile, which he happily returned. He put everything away in record time and headed back out to the car. He gathered the flowers and candles but instead of heading through the front door he went around the side of the house and carried them to the bottom floor.

He hid them in the spare bedroom, making sure that Kurt wouldn't be able to find them. He had already cleared the bottom floor of all his art supplies and in doing so had set up a lovely table for them out on the veranda, complete with exquisite table cloth his mother had lent him. He was surprised that his boyfriend hadn't found out yet and Blaine thanked his lucky stars that his boyfriend had been busy with his music lessons.

Blaine bounded back upstairs and slipped quietly onto the top floor. He flipped through their wardrobe – of which Kurt's belongings took up the majority – choosing an outfit to wear that night. He heard the music stop and Kurt talking to his student. He looked over at their clock in the room and saw that the lesson was over. Blaine left the bedroom, an outfit in mind, and padded down to the living room.

He waited for Kurt on the couch while he walked his student out, after which he was finally joined by his boyfriend.

"Lisa is getting better," Blaine commented, opening his arms for Kurt to settle in.

"Isn't she," Kurt smiled, "She's been practising so hard and she finally got it down."

"You're a wonderful teacher," Blaine complimented, "so I'm not surprised."

"N'aww," Kurt cooed, leaning in to brush his lips against his boyfriend's. "You're so sweet," The doorbell rang and Kurt sighed softly, "And it continues."

Blaine kissed him quickly, saying, "I'll be downstairs painting if you need me."

Kurt nodded and went to answer the door. Blaine slipped downstairs and continued the preparations for that night.

* * *

Kurt sagged against the door as he bid goodbye to his last student of the day. With the little strength he could muster he pushed off the door and trudged into the living room. He shut the piano lid and looked around for his boyfriend. "Blaine?!"

"Upstairs," Blaine called by way of response.

Following his boyfriend's voice, Kurt trudged up the stairs. He peeked into their bedroom but found it empty, despite recognising that Blaine's voice must have come from this room. He stepped inside and looked into their adjoining bathroom, gasping at what he saw. The bath was full of warm water, bubbles floating on the top. A sweet smelling candle sat at the end of the bath and Blaine was standing beside it, grinning.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked.

"You looked like you could use a nice bath," Blaine replied. "Just relax and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find some words to express his gratitude; not just for the bath but for _everything_.

Blaine just smiled and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "Just enjoy it, sweetheart," he pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before leaving him to it.

Stripping out of his clothes quickly, Kurt slid into the warm water and sighed happily, letting his head rest on the edge of the bath. He lay there, letting the exhausting day drain out of him. He couldn't, and didn't want to, quash the happy fluttering in his heart at Blaine's thoughtfulness with his exhaustion.

He could hear Blaine pottering around the kitchen, singing to himself. Kurt giggled and listened to his boyfriend's beautiful voice. He let his eyes slide shut, the smell of the candle and the warmth of the bath making him drowsy. He quickly lost track of how long he had laid there and flinched when Blaine's warm hands caressed his cheeks.

"Hey, sweetheart," he murmured, "dinner's ready if you want to eat."

Kurt blinked sluggishly. "What did you put in this bath? It's amazing."

Blaine chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over his partner's cheekbones. "Just bubbles, sweetheart. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Help me up?"

Carefully, Blaine helped Kurt out of the bath. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his boyfriend, beginning to dry him off.

"Mmm, you spoil me," Kurt all but purred. When he was dry Kurt quickly got changed while Blaine headed down to the kitchen. When dressed, Kurt padded downstairs. Blaine was waiting for him, holding his hand out. Curious, Kurt took it and allowed himself to be led. "Where are we going?" He asked as Blaine directed him towards the stairs.

Blaine just smiled. They walked down the stairs, through the rooms and out onto the veranda. Kurt gasped as they stepped out into the warm evening air. Blaine had placed candles on the table and a bouquet of flowers on the table.

"Blaine, it's beautiful," Kurt breathed, gazing around with awe, seeming to disbelieve that this was all for _him_.

Holding out the chair for his boyfriend, he gestured for Kurt to take a seat. When he was seated, Blaine handed the flowers to his boyfriend, who accepted them with shaking fingers. Kurt smelt them, humming at the scent that invaded his nostrils, though his eyes were tracking his boyfriend as he sat down opposite him.

"I cooked you your favourite," Blaine smiled, indicating to the chicken pies that were sat on the table.

Kurt smiled brightly and quickly tucked into his meal. Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm but started eating too. They talked at length as they ate, legs tangled under the table all the while. When they were finished, Kurt pushed his plate away and smiled curiously at his boyfriend.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" He asked.

Blaine visibly straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. "I love you and you deserve amazing things. I like spoiling you, and I would go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy. I'm so proud to be with you, because you're beautiful and amazing and – well, you are everything to me, Kurt." He reached out and took Kurt's hand from across the table. With shaking hands his slid his beautifully designed ring onto Kurt's ring finger, hearing his boyfriend gasp. "Kurt, I want to be able to tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" He looked up to see tears welling in his boyfriend's eyes and held his breath.

"Yes, Blaine, of course I'll marry you," Kurt choked out through a watery smile, "you didn't even have to ask." He leapt out of his seat, Blaine mirroring his actions, and they kissed passionately.

"God I love you so much," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, holding him tightly against his body.

"I love you too," Kurt hiccupped. Tears were streaming down his cheeks but they were undoubtedly tears of happiness. He pulled away from Blaine and saw that he had his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked down at the ring on his finger, taking in the delicate details.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked.

"I love it; it's beautiful," Kurt beamed.

"Good. I couldn't find a ring special enough for you so I designed this one myself," Blaine explained.

Kurt pulled him into another deep kiss. "Thank you. I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine's knees felt weak with the overwhelming amount of love coursing through him and he sat back down, pulling his _fiancé_ into his lap. They continued to kiss; one of Blaine's hands resting on Kurt's toned stomach with the other on his back. Kurt had framed his face with his hands, kissing him long and deep.

They pulled away, eyes raking over one another, drinking in the flush of pleasure and the love mirrored in one another's expressions.

"I can't believe we are going to get married," Kurt whispered, eyes never leaving his fiancé's. "I know we talked about it but now it's actually happening." Kurt's smile grew wider. "I don't think I have ever been this happy."

Rubbing his nose against his fiancé's, Blaine said, "I am so in love with you, sweetheart, and I'm so glad that you said yes. I can't wait to have everything we discussed in France."

Kurt giggled, pressing his lips back to his fiancé's. Blaine rubbed Kurt's stomach, feeling the muscles jumping in response to his touch. A cool breeze off the lake hit them and they shivered.

"Want to move inside?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. He slid off Blaine's lap and gathered his flowers in one hand and his plate in the other. They moved inside, dumping their dirty dishes in the sink while Kurt found a vase to put his flowers in. He couldn't take his eyes off them as he settled them. His ring flashed under the kitchen light and he smiled giddily.

He felt Blaine step behind him, his chest pressing against his back, and he slid his hand down Kurt's arm until their fingers were linked.

"Does it fit okay?" Blaine murmured in his ear.

"Fits perfectly," Kurt assured him. His breathing hitched as Blaine ducked his head and began to kiss his neck. He let out a soft moan, tilting his head to give his fiancé better access.

Blaine took the invitation and began to place gentle bites to Kurt's neck before soothing the skin with his tongue. He settled his hands on his fiancé's waist, caressing his soft skin.

Kurt swallowed thickly, letting his eyes slide shut as he surrendered himself to the sensations that his fiancé was giving him. Before his knees could give out, he spun around and faced Blaine, kissing him soundly on the lips. "Bedroom," He didn't wait for an answer; he just took his fiancé's hand and dragged him to their room.

They took their time, stripping each other of their clothes slowly and deliberately, kissing each and every new bit of skin that was revealed. The room was filled with the sound of their panting moans, whispers of "I love you" as they moved against one another, hips moving rhythmically until they were stuttering out of beat as their orgasms hit them.

Their lips didn't leave one another as they came down from their highs and they remained in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep, Kurt's engagement ring firmly on his finger and resting over Blaine's heart.

* * *

**I hope I did the proposal justice! Happy reading everyone :)**


	25. Accident

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been a busy little be!  
This is all me as will the next few chapters as captain-ally is busy :) **

**I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Accident **

Blaine sung along to the radio as he drove back towards the lake house. He had been out to buy new paints. Unfortunately their little town didn't sell the paints he needed and so he had to make the journey to the next town over.

He didn't mind the drive but he wanted to be back to his fiancé as soon as possible. They had been engaged for just over two weeks and their wedding plans were slowly coming together. They had already rung Blaine's family. Valarie had promptly burst into tears and could hardly get her congratulations out. Simon and Cooper had been ecstatic and had welcomed him warmly to the family.

Blaine smiled at the memory. He had never seen his fiancé look so happy.

The light turned green and Blaine drove through the intersections, eyes firmly on the road. He didn't see the oncoming car but the sudden jolt startled Blaine. His whole body whiplashed and the car spun. The screeching of tires stabbed his ears and pain radiated through his body. The world fell silent and everything moved slowly, as if the speed of the world had decreased. The world began to grow fuzzy, blackening around the edges.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured before everything went dark.

* * *

Flying over the ivory key's, Kurt watched as one of his most advanced students played one of the more difficult pieces that he had set them. Kurt bit his lip as several keys were missed and the student stopped, sighing.

"I can't do it," they pouted.

"Stacey, you can," Kurt soothed. "You just need to relax. Here."

Kurt indicated her to vacate the seat and he took her place. He smiled as he placed his fingers on the keys, eyes catching he engagement band. He fingers flew over the keys, taking the part Stacey had trouble with.

Stacey watched her teacher with wide eyes, watching the way his body moved as he foot hit the pedal and his fingers danced lightly over the keys.

He finished the part quickly and turned to face his student. "See how my body was relaxed? Don't be frightened because you think it's hard. Try again and just relax your body." He slid off the seat and let Stacey take her seat again.

Stacey set back down and took a deep, calming breath and placed her fingers back on the keys. She started back up the piece again, trying to not over think it.

The phone rang loudly and Kurt started walking toward it. "Keep playing Stacey, I'll only be a second."

He hurried to it and picked it up. "Hello, this is Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel? This is nurse Ally from the St. George's hospital."

A cold chill rolled down Kurt's spine and he clutched the kitchen bench tightly. "Yes," he managed to choke out.

"You are listed as Blaine Anderson's emergency contact."

"Is he okay?" Kurt rushed out. "Of course he's not, your calling me. What's wrong with my fiancé?"

"Kurt, just calm down," Ally said, her voice calm and gentle. "Blaine was admitted to us not long ago. He was in a car accident."

"Uh okay. I…I'm on my way," Kurt choked out. He hung up, his hands shaking violently.

"Mr Hummel?"

Kurt whipped around and found Stacey staring at him with a concerned expression. He hadn't heard her stop playing the piano and desperately tried to stop the tears rapidly welling in his eyes. "I have to cut our lesson short."

"Is everything okay?" Stacey asked, standing and collecting her music book.

"My fiancé…he was in an…..accident," Kurt struggled to say without bursting into tears.

Stacey gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

Kurt shook his head. "I..I'm sorry."

Shaking her head furiously, Stacey protested. "No, no don't be sorry. I'll get out of your hair. I'm really sorry Kurt."

Kurt choked back a cob as she left. Phone still in hand, Kurt tried to dial Valarie's number. His fingers were shaking so hard that it took five tries before he finally got the number right. Every ring provoked more tears and they rolled down his cheeks in waves.

"Hello."

"Valarie," Kurt said, his voice choked.

"Kurt dear, is everything okay, you sound funny," Valarie said.

Her sweet voice made Kurt sniff and let out a sob. "Blaine's been in an accident."

"What?" Valarie gasped. "What happened?"

"He was in a ca-ar accident. The hospital called me. I-I don't know…anymore," Kurt cried.

"Okay dear," Valarie said, her own voice sounding wobbly. "We're going to come to the hospital. Are you going to be okay to drive yourself there?"

Kurt wiped his cheeks clumsily. "Yes."

"Good. Drive carefully dear and we'll meet you at the hospital. Call my mobile if you need me and when you find out anything okay."

"I will," Kurt sniffed.

"He's going to by fine Kurt. Blaine's strong. He'll be fine." It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself and Kurt let her words wash over. "We love you dear. Be safe."

Kurt hung up and hurried to collect his things, desperately trying not to break down in body wracking sobs. When he had his wallet, keys and phone he was out the door, locking it clumsily behind him and jumping in his car.

* * *

Nurse Ally looked up startled. Standing quietly was a tall, slim pale man. He whole body was trembling and his cheeks were red and splotchy, clear evidence that he had been crying.

"Hi there, can I help you?" Ally asked in a gentle voice.

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly and in a choked voice he said, "I'm looking for Blaine's Anderson's room."

Ally nodded and quickly checked the computer. "Okay, it says here that he's still in the IU. Only family can go in there at the moment."

"I'm Kurt Hummel. He's my fiancé," he said, tears evident in both his voice and his eyes.

Ally's eyes softened as she took in the scared man in front of her. "Of course. I'll show you his room."

She came around the side of the nurse's station and gestured for Kurt to follow her. Opposite the nurse's station were large glass windows with glass sliding doors. Curtains could be pulled across the shield the patients and Ally led Kurt to the second room on the left.

She slid open the door and stepped in, Kurt right on her heels.

"Hi Blaine," Ally said. "You have a visitor."

Blaine was awake and blinked tiredly. He smiled though when he saw his fiancé but it soon faded when he took in his tear stained cheeks and the way he arms were curled tightly around his waist. Blaine knew he looked a mess. His leg was encased in white plaster and suspended on a pile of pillows. His body ached from the air back and was severely bruised. He had several glass cuts from where the window had shattered.

"Hi sweetheart," Blaine said softly.

Ally silently left the room, sliding the door behind her.

Kurt stumbled to the bed, gaze raking over Blaine's body. Finally his eyes landed on his fiancés. "What happened?"

"Idiot ran a red light," Blaine said. He watched as Kurt trembled and his arm curled tighter around his waist. "I have a broken leg and a lot of bruising but I'm going to heal."

Kurt nodded but remained silent. His haze slid down his fiancé body, stopping on the cast. He just stared, unblinking.

There was silence, apart from the beeping of Blaine's heart monitor. He frowned at Kurt's behaviour and licked his dry lips. "Sweetheart?"

Kurt trembled and lowered his eyes.

"Sweetheart, come here please," Blaine said softly.

Slowly, Kurt shuffled forward, gaze flickering up and down his fiancés body. He paused by his head and slowly lifted his eyes to meet his fiancés.

"Sweetheart," Blaine said, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand. It trembled in in his and gently rubbed his thumb over his soft skin.

"You can't leave me," Kurt blurted out and before he could stop himself he was sobbing loudly. He pressed his forehead against his fiancés, tears dripping down onto his cheeks. "You-you can't!" His hands hovered over Blaine's body, wanting to touch but not wanting to hurt him in anyway.

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes as he listened to the love of his life sob painfully. "I'm not leaving you sweetheart."

"You can't," Kurt sobbed. "Everyone has l-l-left me. Please, I c-can't lose you t-to."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine promised. He cupped his fiancés cheeks, tears dribbling down his fingers to his wrist. "I promise you sweetheart. I won't ever leave you."

Leaning down, Kurt kissed his fiancé. It was wet and salty but neither cared because Blaine was there to be kissed.

"Sweetheart you have to calm down," Blaine pleaded as his fiancé continued to sob.

Kurt was trying but the fear of losing his fiancé, of being left alone once again was too much and he couldn't shake the fear out of him.

Ally, having heard crying, came back into Blaine's room. She took in the scene before her. It was so heartbreaking that she could her own tears welling up.

"Please sweetheart," Blaine was pleading. "You're going to make yourself sick. I'm right here. Just breathe."

Kurt could only sob in response.

Ally approached the couple, clearing her throat to make her presence known. "Your fiancé is right. He's going to be just fine."

"See," Blaine said, throwing Ally a quick smile of thanks before turning his attention back to his crying fiancé.

"I-I-I-I can't," Kurt sobbed. "D-D-Don't leave me. Y-You can't."

"Please," Blaine said, turning back to Ally. "Can you help him? He needs to calm down."

Nodding, Ally quickly brought a chair over and with some force pried Kurt away from his fiancé and sat him down. She rubbed his back as Kurt buried his head into his hands, shoulders heaving with each sob. Seeing that he needed a little help to calm down, Ally quickly retrieved a needle, filling it up. In no time she had injected Kurt and could only wait.

Slowly Kurt's sobs began to quieten, the tremors in his bodies fading and his body relaxing. He lifted his head and blinked sluggishly at his boyfriend who was watching his every move.

"He'll fall asleep soon," Ally said quietly, watching as Kurt tried to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly.

"No problem," Ally smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, a doctor will be around later to check on you," Ally said. "Buzz if you need anything." She left, sliding the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Valarie, Simon and Cooper stepped into Blaine's room, immediately going to him, eye raking over his battered body.

"Blaine! We were so worried," Valarie cried.

"Shhh," Blaine whispered. "Sorry. I'm okay other than just a little banged up."

Cooper went to Kurt who was fast asleep in the chair beside Blaine's bed. His face was red and puffy, obvious sign that he had been crying. "Is he okay?"

Blaine rolled his head towards his fiancé, looking at him sadly. "Nurse had to give him something because he couldn't calm himself down."

"Poor thing," Valarie cooed softly. She went to him, gently smoothing back his hair in a motherly fashion. Kurt shifted but didn't wake. "He was so upset when he called me."

Blaine winced at this. "I'm sorry."

Simon went to his son's side and gently pushed back his curls. "You go nothing to be sorry about. We're just glad you are okay."

"What happened anyway?" Cooper asked.

Blaine recapped the accident to his family, trying to recall as much as he could. Simon swore when he heard that some idiot had run a red light and Valarie had squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

"Thank god it wasn't any worse," Valarie said. "Do you know how long you will be here for?"

"Not sure," Blaine said, looking back to Kurt. "Will make you sure Kurt get rest while I'm in here?"

"Of course," Cooper said. "I'll take him to a hotel and make sure he eats and stuff."

"Thanks," Blaine said. His eyes began to droop and he wanted nothing more than to have his fiancé in his arms.

"Go to sleep B," Cooper said quietly. "We'll be here when you both wake up."

Blaine wanted to protest but his exhaustion won out and he let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading :)**


	26. Hosptial time

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! You are all such amazing readers and I love you all! I'm so glad that you are all still enjoying this as I am having a lot of fun writing this! **

**This chapter is again all me. captain-ally is still busy :) I apologize for any mistakes that I've made in here! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Hospital time **

Kurt hated waking up without Blaine's arms around him. He had gotten so used to it and waking up without him seemed wrong. Kurt stretched, fingers curling into the sheets before relaxing into the mattress. He blinked away the sleep and sat up. He felt more sluggish than usual and he frowned when he looked around the unfamiliar room. A small whimper rose in his throat and panic began to build.

"Hey sleepy head."

Kurt whipped his head around and saw Cooper exiting the bathroom.

"Cooper?"

"That's me," he grinned.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked, looking around the room, relaxing with his future brother in-law presence.

"Small hotel room near the hospital," Cooper said. "You were still asleep when we got kicked out of Blaine's room. He didn't want you to sleep all night in a hospital room."

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, flinging back the covers.

"Whoa, easy there," Cooper said as Kurt swayed. He gently pushed him back down onto the bed. "Nurse said you might be a little sluggish when you woke. Hang on." Cooper quickly got Kurt a glass of water and placed it in his hand.

Kurt sipped it carefully and felt his mind clearing. "Is Blaine okay?"

"He was resting comfortably when we left," Cooper smiled. "He instructed me to make sure you ate and got some rest. That means breakfast _before _we go to the hospital."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his lap. "He told you I broke down?"

Cooper sat beside him and wrapped around his arm around his future brother in-law. "The tear stains were kind of a giveaway." Kurt's blush deepened. "No need to be embarrassed. We know how much Blaine means to you."

"He's all I have," Kurt whispered.

"And he's not going anywhere," Cooper promised. "Besides, he's not _all _you have. You have us too." He squeezed Kurt's shoulder and beamed.

* * *

Kurt felt sick with the familiarity of walking a hospital corridor to his loved ones room. Only the last time his loved one never woke up from a coma. To be fair, Blaine wasn't in a coma and was very much alive but it still didn't stop Kurt from feeling sick with worry.

He walked along the corridor with Cooper to Blaine's room, sticking close to his side. The curtains were drawn back and Blaine was awake, speaking with nurse from last night.

Cooper strode into the room with a bright grin while Kurt shyly stepped into the room.

"Hey sweetheart," Blaine smiled as he saw his fiancé slink in. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt eyes widened. "Me? I should be asking how you are." He approached the bed slowly.

Blaine was having none of this. As soon as his fiancé was in reach, he took his arm and yanked him down onto the bedside him. He gritted his teeth as Kurt scrambled against him, trying to leave but eventually he relaxed beside him. "Now, I'm good."

"I'm sorry about last night," Kurt whispered.

"Don't be embarrassed," Blaine said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry I scared you so much."

Reaching up gently, Kurt traced the cuts on his face, his fingers soft against his skin. "I'm so glad you are okay." He pressed his lips to his fiancés in a brief kiss before pulling away.

"Me too," Blaine whispered. "And I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"You two are sickeningly adorable, did you know that?" Cooper asked, flopping down on the plastic chair, legs stretching out in front of him.

Blaine stuck his tongue out childishly making his brother chuckle. "Where are mum and dad?"

"They're coming shortly," Cooper said evasively.

"So you missed the doctor," Blaine said, taking his boyfriends hand. "She said that there was no internal bleeding, which they were worried about, and that I can be released early tomorrow."

Kurt face brightened considerably. "That's great."

"Why tomorrow?" Cooper asked.

"They just want to make sure about any signs of internal bleeding," Blaine said. "But they said that the chances are low."

Kurt mentally let out a sigh of relief at this. He wouldn't fully relax until Blaine was out of the hospital and safely in their home. He sat quietly while his fiancé and future brother in-law talked to one another. Quietly Kurt just traced his eyes over his boyfriend, cataloguing every cut and bruise that he could see.

Valarie and Simon joined them not long after, arms full of flowers, balloons and stuffed toys that had 'get well soon' printed on their fur. They kept Blaine company, much to his protest.

"You must be bored," Blaine said as the clock struck twelve. "You guys have been here for hours. I promise I'm fine."

"Nonsense sweetheart," Valarie scoffed. "We're not going to leave you."

"I could eat," Cooper piped up and Valarie shot her son a withering look.

"Actually I am getting a bit peckish," Simon said sheepishly and Valarie rolled her eyes.

"Go get some lunch," Blaine insisted. "Something that isn't hospital cafeteria food."

"Fine," Valarie sighed. "But don't think we will be back."

Simon and Cooper all but leapt out of their seats, tossing a goodbye over their shoulders. Valarie kissed her son's cheek before following her men out, muttering under her breath while she did.

"You're not going to get something to eat?" Blaine asked, looking at his fiancé.

Kurt shook his head. He shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed by his fiancés good leg. He took in the plaster and Blaine's toes peeking out. "Are they cold?" He gently reached out and ticked the pads of his toes.

Blaine snuffed a laugh. "No, I'm fine."

Kurt dropped his fingers and looked at the bed instead.

"You've been quiet," Blaine said softly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Looking up, Kurt gave his fiancé a soft, sad smile. "I'm fine."

"I know you are not fine," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I don't do hospitals well. You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little over protective."

"I don't mind," Blaine said with a silly grin on his face.

"I don't have a good track record with hospitals," Kurt continued, ignoring his fiancés interruption. "First mum and then dad. Fuck Blaine you scared me so much."

Kurt didn't swear often, usually only in the height of pleasure, so Blaine was a little taken aback by his fiancés choice of words.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Blaine apologized again. "I'm going to be just fine though."

"I know," Kurt said quietly. "But I can't help but feel irrational about you and I won't think clearly until you are back home."

"I'll be home soon," Blaine said.

"Not soon enough," Kurt mumbled. "I don't think I can leave your side."

"I wouldn't mind," Blaine smiled softly. "But you need rest and to eat and being in the hospital isn't going to help."

Both were not prepared for the panic attack Kurt started having. His breathing began to grow laboured and he clutched his fiancés good leg tightly. His chest felt tight and his breathing sounded loud in his ears.

"Whoa, sweetheart," Blaine asked. He hissed as he leant forward and took his fiancés hands in his. "Breathe Kurt, just breathe. You don't have to go anywhere."

Kurt gulped down several breathes, clutching Blaine's hands tightly. Eventually he managed to control his breathing and he felt exhausted. "I'm sorry," he said weakly.

"It's okay," Blaine assured him. He kept his worry silent. He certainly wasn't expecting that reaction from Kurt but warmth spread through him when it showed how much Kurt loved him. But he was still worried. "Come here."

Kurt scooted closer and his fiancé kissed his lips. Blaine scooted over as much as he could and gestured for Kurt to laid beside him. Kurt felt his eyes start to droop as his fiancé carded his fingers through his hair and eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

"Mum, I'm really worried about Kurt," Blaine said once his fiancé had been led out of the room by Cooper. It warmed his heart to see that Kurt was relaxed enough to be with Cooper by himself. Cooper had been acting like a big brother, something Kurt had always wondered about having. "He had a panic attack at thought of leaving me here just to go get some food."

"Well, we know Kurt hasn't had good experiences with hospitals. Those who came in never came out," Valarie said softly. "And I think the thought of losing you has really rattled him. You've given him a family, friendship and love. Everything he thought he had lost."

"The accident was sudden too," Simon added. "He's put all that sadness behind him and it all that loss comes rushing back. It's bound to take its toll on him."

"I think he will bounce back once you are out and back home," Valarie finished.

"What if he doesn't?" Blaine asked desperately. "Mum I can't see him like that again."

Valarie gently smoothed her sons' curls back from his face. "We will just have to keep an eye on him and remember to _talk _about how we are feeling."

Blaine flushed at his mother's implication and subconsciously rubbed his wrist where a faint scar still lingered.

"He's strong and now he's not alone," Simon said. "And if anything – god forbid- did happen, he wouldn't be left alone. He still has us. His family."

Blaine smiled tearfully at this. "Thank you."

"I think we can all relax once you are out of here," Valarie said. "It certainly isn't a wonderful sight to see you in here."

"It's not fun either," Blaine muttered bitterly.

All though he was over being in hospital, he was thankful that here instead of being buried in the ground.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading! **


	27. Wedding plans

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! You are such amazing readers and I am so glad that you are all enjoying this :)**

**This is all me again so I apologize for any mistakes that are in here. I've also managed to get yet _another _cold (its winter in in Australia and my house had poor instillation so its like living in an ice cube!) so I apologize if none of this makes sense!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Wedding plans **

Hobbling unsteadily on his crutches, Blaine moved to the couch. His leg felt heavy with the cast and he had never used crutches before. He heard the door close behind him and Kurt's footsteps behind him. When he reached the couch, he lowered himself with a groan, placing his crutches beside him.

"Can I get you anything?" Kurt asked, hovering worriedly.

"I could do with a kiss," Blaine said, opening his arms invitingly.

Smiling fondly, Kurt leant down and placed a sweet kiss on his fiancés lips. Blaine wasn't allowing this and gently pulled Kurt into his lap, avoiding hitting his leg, and kissed him deeper. He licked at his bottom lip until his fiancé allowed him entrance. Blaine moaned happily, slipping a hand up the back of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt gently pulled away from his fiancé, not willing to start something that would be difficult to finish. "Is that better?"

"Much," Blaine grinned lazily at him. "It's nice to be home."

"I'll say," Kurt murmured. "I'm glad you are home."

"Before you go into full nurse mode, not that I'm going to complain, there is something I want to talk to you about," Blaine said. Kurt rose an eyebrow and waited. "Both of us are no strangers to hard times and we've kept things bottled up which could have ended badly. I promise to talk to you about how I'm feeling and I want you to promise the same thing."

With soft stroking movements, Kurt trailed his fingers over his fiancés features. "I promise to talk to you. I don't ever want to go back to that place."

"We have a very bright future ahead of us," Blaine said. "And I look forward to every moment with you."

"I know," Kurt smiled. "Which is why I want us to get married sooner rather than later." Blaine's eyebrows rose at this. "Yes the thought of losing you may have made me a little crazy-"

"Understandable," Blaine interrupted.

"But I just want to be married to you. You make me so incredibly happy. I haven't been this happy since I was nine. Why should we wait anyway? I love you and you love me."

Blaine gently palmed his fiancés stomach. "I do love you so much. We can get married whenever you want."

"You don't mind if we get married soon?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not sweetheart," Blaine chuckled. "Can I tell you a secret?" His fiancé nodded. "I don't want to wait either."

Kurt giggled and gave his fiancé another kiss. "Is six months enough time to put together a small wedding?"

"I have no doubt that you can do it," Blaine chuckled, pulling him back into another kiss.

They kept the kiss light and playful before Kurt pulled away, smiling brightly as his fiancé. "I'll go make us something to eat, you rest."

"Only if you rest with me while we watch a movie," Blaine countered.

"Deal."

* * *

The couple laid on the couch watching a movie, one they had seen many times before. Kurt fingers danced lightly over the skin visible above the large cast that encases his fiancés leg. They were spread out over the couch, Blaine back pressed against Kurt's chest.

"I had a thought," Blaine said.

"Mmmm?" Kurt hummed in his fiancés ear, trailing his fingers back up Blaine's thigh until they rested on his stomach.

"You only want a small wedding yeah?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have many people to invite," Kurt said honestly. "But yes, a small wedding would be nice."

Blaine chose to come back to first part later and said, "Why don't we have it here?"

"You mean at the house?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, tilting his head back until he could see his fiancé. "We could do it out by the lake. I think it would be very beautiful out there and the perfect spot to get married."

"It's where we first met too," Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"It is," Blaine agreed. "And this place belonged to your parents. If we have it here, they can be a part of it too."

Kurt rubbed his fiancé stomach and placed feather light kisses across his temple. "You're beautiful. I would really like that."

"So we agree to have the wedding here?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, let's have the wedding here," Kurt beamed.

* * *

Kurt was looking at notebooks for him and Blaine to use to help organise their wedding when his phone rang. He half expected it to be his fiancé who had already called him twice with things they needed at the shops.

"Again?" he asked fondly, answering the call.

"Wow, not even a hello first," Rachel's voice floated into his ear.

Kurt winced and mentally scolded himself for not checking his caller ID. "Rachel. Sorry, I thought you were Blaine."

Rachel huffed under her breath. "Well, it's not."

"What can I do for you Rachel," Kurt sighed, continuing to look through the journals.

"You missed the show we put on," Rachel said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "This night was a huge success and we raised a lot of money for the club. Of course, we would have made a lot more with your contribution but, we understand that you were going through some things."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You meeting Blaine's family, having them there. Clearly we interrupted a stressful time for you. I can only imagine that it didn't go well," Rachel rambled.

"That wasn't the first time I had met Blaine's family," Kurt growled quietly, looking around to make sure that he wasn't be overheard. In such a small town gossip spread quickly. "and the only stressful thing was you, Tina and Mercedes."

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped. "We are your friends. We are the ones who are looking out for you."

"Yeah, I feel really looked after," Kurt said sarcastically. "You are a horrible friend."

"You know," Rachel said, her voice rising. "Ever since you have met Blaine you have been moody and rude."

"Ever since I met Blaine," Kurt retorted. "He has showed me what real friendship is."

"He's not good for you," Rachel snapped. "He's all wrong for you and you could do better. You need to come home to us Kurt, to those who know and love you."

"Blaine knows and loves me better than any of you have," Kurt growled. "And I love him. He's my fiancé now and I am never leaving him, for anyone. Especially you."

"You're getting married to him?" Rachel gasped. "Kurt you can't!"

"Goodbye Rachel," Kurt snapped and he disconnected the call with a furious tap to the screen. He growled under his breath, mentally ranting at Rachel and her stupid idea of what she thought was helping him. His phone buzzed in his hand and he growled, answering it.

"No! I will not let you and anyone else tell me that I am making a mistake. I love Blaine, he is _everything _to me and I feel sorry that you can't understand that. For once in your life, let me be happy, let me run my own life and stop insulting my fiancé. You don't know him. You don't know how kind and loving and funny and amazing he is! You have no right to judge him. You don't know me or him. I love him, I'm going to marry him and we are going to live happily ever after without you!"

Kurt voice had grown louder during his speech and had gained the attention of those in the shop. His chest was heaving and it felt so good to get this all off his chest.

"Uh- sweetheart?" Blaine voice floated into his ear.

Kurt froze. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, It's me sweetheart," Blaine said softly.

"Any chance the reception dropped and you missed all that?" Kurt asked, wincing. His cheeks flooded with embarrassment and ducked his head, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"No," Blaine said gently.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Are you going to be much longer?" Blaine asked.

"No, just a couple more things," Kurt murmured quietly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon and we'll talk about that little speech you gave."

"Okay."

"I love you sweetheart," Blaine said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"Love you too."

They hung up and Kurt sighed. He grabbed the closet notebook and quickly paid for it, eager to get out of the eyes of the town.

* * *

Opening and closing the door as quietly as he could, Kurt tiptoed into the house. He was trying not to draw any attention to himself in hopes that his fiancé wouldn't want to have a talk about the speech Kurt gave.

"Hey sweetheart."

No such luck.

Kurt lifted his eyes to his fiancés and smiled shyly. "Hi." He moved to Blaine and accepted a peck on the cheek.

"Relax sweetheart," Blaine soothed. "I am in no way mad at you at all."

"You are mad though," Kurt pointed out.

Sighing, Blaine nodded and led his fiancé to the couch and sat him down. "I can only guess that it was Rachel who was meant to be on that side of the speech."

"Yes," Kurt said quietly. "She called me and said that she understood me not going as you had put me in stressful situation of meeting your parents. When I said that I was marrying you she said I couldn't and that I was making a huge mistake. That ever since I met you I had been moody and rude."

"She honestly thought you were happy before?" Blaine asked, squeezing his fiancés hands tightly.

"Apparently," Kurt said dryly. He sighed, lowering his head and closed his eyes. "I'm getting really tired of this."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Blaine sighed. "I don't even know where to begin with this, how to get them to stop"

Reaching over, Kurt gently ran his fingers over the skin visible above Blaine's cast. "I should have told them we were getting married." Blaine frowned and waited for his fiancé to continue. "Knowing Rachel she will probably try and stop the wedding."

Blaine kissed his temple and wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close. "I will do everything to make sure that they don't find out about the wedding. They will not ruin the happiest day of our lives."

Kurt looked up and smiled sadly at his fiancé. "I love you. I'm sorry about Rachel."

Blaine shook his head and kissed his fiancé lightly on the lips. "No, you don't have to apologize. I love you so much sweetheart. She's not going to ruin anything."

Kurt desperately hoped that Blaine was right but knew deep down that Rachel Berry was nothing but persistent in getting her own way and if she didn't want Kurt to marry Blaine then she would find a way.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	28. Wedding day

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback with the last chapter! You are such amazing readers! **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter out. I've been really busy and will be for another couple of weeks so I can't say when I will get another chapter out. I'm so sorry! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for al l her amazing work! She's so amazing! **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Wedding Day**

Six months of planning and today was the day that Kurt and Blaine became the Anderson-Hummel's. Their plans had come together smoothly and with the help of Valarie, Cooper and Simon, they had managed to get everything ready to go with minimal chaos.

Simon, Cooper and Blaine had spent the two weeks before the date of the wedding setting up the lake. They had created a temporary jetty for the two boys to stand on when they said their vows. Blaine had designed it, complete with handpicked flowers to decorate. He had also designed the seating chart, which depicted where everyone would sit to witness the ceremony.

Valarie and Kurt had addressed all the invitations that the couple had picked out and sent them out to Blaine's family. After much deliberation Kurt had eventually decided to send an invitation to his grandparents but he didn't expect a reply. All of the invitations, apart from two, were to all of Blaine's family – which would soon officially be Kurt's too.

Their mutual friends – Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent and Andrew – had all been invited to the wedding and had RSVP'd immediately to come. A few days before the wedding, they had all arrived, booking rooms at the only motel in the town, and helped them with the last minute preparations.

Today was the day they said, "I do".

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Nick Duval knocked lightly on the happy couple's door and waited patiently for one of them to answer. Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent and Andrew had been up early, cooking breakfast for everyone before the rest of the Anderson family arrived for the wedding. They had gone all out, making pancakes, muffins, eggs, bacon, toast and anything else they thought was good enough for a wedding breakfast. They wanted this to be the perfect for the soon-to-be-wedded couple.

Nick, along with the rest of their friends, had gone to school with Blaine and had waited years for him to find someone who made him happy. Blaine had dated a little during school, but none of his relationships ever lasted. When Blaine had first introduced Kurt to them, they knew that the two were destined to be together. They complimented each other perfectly and their love for one another radiated from them in waves.

Shuffling behind the door made Nick smile and the door opened slightly, revealing a sleep-ruffled Kurt.

"Morning," Nick greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning Nick," Kurt smiled, but this quickly turned to a frown. "What are you doing here so early? You guys didn't need to be here until ten."

"We cooked breakfast for you two," Nick beamed. "So get dressed and get downstairs."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, his voice filled with sincerity and gratefulness.

"Don't worry about it," Nick grinned and, excusing himself, headed back down to the kitchen. When he stepped inside the boys all looked up. "They're coming down. We all ready?"

"Yep," Jeff grinned, taking his hand and giving him a twirl. "Everything is ready. Cooper, Valarie and Simon are just getting dressed."

Nick beamed, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before helping them bring the last plates of food over to the table they had set up.

Breakfast – once the happy couple had gotten over their shock and given their gratitude – had been a huge success and by the time they had finished the feast, guests were starting to arrive. The boys moved quickly, packing up everything and doing the dishes, meanwhile Cooper and Valarie had ushered the couple upstairs to get ready for the ceremony.

There was nothing traditional about the wedding but nonetheless Valarie insisted that the two not see what the other was wearing until the ceremony actually started. She had taken Kurt to another one of the bedrooms upstairs where his suit was already waiting for him.

"Get dressed and then we can do your hair," Valarie rambled, looking flustered and teary eyed. "You're going to be so handsome." She sniffed and quickly handed Kurt his suit as she made her way to the door. "I'll just be out here. Call me when you are dressed." She slipped out into the hallway with a watery smile and Kurt smiled after her.

His hands trembled as he stripped his clothes and carefully pulled on his wedding suit. Cooper and Simon had been the ones to take him to choose it while Valarie took Blaine. It was an expensive suit but Kurt didn't care. He couldn't put a price on looking amazing for his future husband.

"You can come in Valarie," Kurt called.

The door opened and closed with a gentle click. Valarie gasped, her lips curling into a smile and her eyes sparkled as they rested on Kurt, "You look so handsome."

Kurt smiled bashfully, "Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie," Valarie sniffed and she swooped in, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Let's get your hair styled."

He allowed himself to be seated on the bed while Valarie gathered all of the hair product and a comb. She worked quickly and in no time he was ready.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Come take a look."

Kurt stood, moving to the small mirror on the wall and took in his appearance. His cheeks were flushed with excitement and he had never seen his eyes as bright or as blue. His hair had been styled beautifully and he loved it.

"Wow," he breathed.

Valarie squeezed his shoulders and smiled brightly, "You look so handsome. Blaine won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Kurt giggled – a little nervously – but his smile was bright. "I can't wait to see him."

"Then let's you get married so you can," Valarie said.

* * *

Blaine could hardly breathe. The man standing before him was breathtaking. Kurt and Blaine were standing on the small jetty they had created for the special occasion. They were facing each other, their hands clasped tightly together and they couldn't tear their eyes away from one another.

Neither cared that all their family was watching them; most with tears streaming down their faces. To them, it was just the two of them and that was all that mattered. The town's local minister was the one conducting the ceremony, proudly doing so. He had seen and talked to the couple on various occasions and was honoured to be the one wedding them.

"There is no doubt that the love these two hold for one another is anything but special," he announced. "I have known them together and separately. They are remarkable young men who show their love and spread it throughout our little town. It is an honour to be here today to help send you into the next stage of your lives," he smiled at the couple and then to the guests. "I invite both men to share their vows. Blaine."

Blaine broke into a toothy grin. "I didn't really know what I was missing until you came into my life, Kurt. Not only have you become my best friend, but you are my partner, my other half and I wouldn't have it any other way. Everyday I'm going to show you how much I love you and how happy you make me." He squeezed Kurt's hands tightly and his smile became watery. "I love you so much and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cheers erupted from the crowd and the couple gave a chuckle, their tears of happiness audible.

"Kurt," the minister prompted.

"Blaine…meeting you… I can't even put into words how much you mean to me. You've done so much for me; befriended me, loved me, given me a family and taught me the real value of friendship." He drew in a deep shuddering breath. "I am so proud to become a part of your family; something I thought I wouldn't ever have again. You saved me and will continue to do so for the rest of our lives. I couldn't spend it with anyone else and I don't want to. I love and will love you until my last breath."

Everyone clapped, though Valarie's sobs could be heard even over the noise of the crowd.

"Beautifully said," the minister smiled. "It is now my pleasure to wed thee. By the power vested in me, with these persons here present to witness, I now pronounce you husbands."

The cheers echoed around the lake but neither Kurt nor Blaine noticed as they shared their first kiss with passion, but, not wanting to give their family a show, they pulled away after just a few moments – and smiled impossibly bright at one another.

The flashes of cameras caressed their skin and they turned, posing for several photos before joining their family and accepting their hugs of congratulations.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago but the celebrations were still roaring. Kurt hoped that the bubble of happiness that filled him never popped; he was so incredibly happy that his cheeks were aching with the permanent smile etched on his face. He hadn't left Blaine's side all day and didn't intend to. His husband's eyes sparkled with happiness and warmth and it made his heart skip a beat.

While their friends were dancing, Kurt and Blaine swayed with one another in their arms.

"I love you," Kurt murmured, toying with the hair at the nape of his husband's neck.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Blaine beamed brightly back at him. "How does it feel to be married to me?"

Kurt giggled, rubbing his nose against Blaine's, "Hmm, I'll suppose you'll do," he teased.

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, holding him tightly. "You'll do perfectly," he replied. "I love you."

"Love you," Kurt echoed, kissing him gently.

"Blaine! Quit hogging Kurt!" Nick cried, striding towards the couple. "You get him for the rest of your life."

Blaine laughed, allowing his husband to be pulled into a dance with Nick. He watched fondly as the two danced, the bright smile never leaving his face. He was married, and it was safe to say that with Kurt present, it was going to be a wonderful life.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading! **


	29. Too late

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your patience with this story! I'm so thankful for all your positive reviews! You are such all amazing readers and have given this so much support! I love you all. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and all the hard work she does for me. She is amazing and makes this ten times better. **

**I am really busy at the moment so I don't know when I'll get another chapter up. I'm going a away for work and will be gone for a week but hopefully I will be able to get a chapter up before I go but I can't make any promises. **

**I also don't know how long this is going to be either. I haven't really thought that out yet :) I'll give you notice though on tumblr and in the authors notes when I think it will finish. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Too late**

Kurt jumped when his front door was thrown open with a loud bang and he whirled around, fear creeping through his body rapidly. He was the only one in the house. Their family and friends had left a few hours ago, having spent a couple of days after the wedding.

Blaine had left mere minutes ago to go down the street, picking up some supplies. Being so busy with planning the wedding in such a short amount of time, they hadn't yet decided where they were going to honeymoon and planned to spend the day picking where they wanted to go. They also hadn't spent any time alone together being newlyweds and Kurt planned to take full advantage of their now empty house.

"KURT!"

Kurt's jaw dropped as the unmistakable sound of Rachel Berry's voice echoed throughout his house. He jumped up off the couch as she emerged into the living room, coming to a halt in front of him.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Kurt cried, staring at her in shock.

"I'm here to take you home, Kurt," Rachel said, raising her chin. "I gave you some space, in hopes that you would come to your senses in time to see that marrying Blaine would be a huge mistake but I can see that he can be very…persuasive," She smoothed her skirt and fixed Kurt with a stare, "I can't, in good conscious, let you marry Blaine. You are far too young; he's your first boyfriend and you still have so much you need to experience. You can't waste your life on a childhood fantasy, with a man you've only known for five minutes. You're not being _rational_, Kurt."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, making sure his ring was visible. "You're too late."

"Too late…" Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion as she trailed off and her eyes widened comically as she glanced down at his finger.

"Yes. Blaine and I got married a couple of days ago," Kurt informed her, scathingly. "He's my husband."

"You got married?" Rachel screeched. "Kurt! How could you be so stupid?"

And that was the final straw; "ENOUGH!" Kurt yelled, holding up a hand to silence her.

Rachel blinked. She hadn't ever seen Kurt this angry before. He looked older, more mature and more confident than ever before. She shrunk under his hard glare and swallowed.

"Enough, Rachel," Kurt continued, his voice low and threatening. "I am sick this; I'm sick of you and your opinions and your impositions and I am not taking it anymore. Listen carefully because this is the last time I will ever tell you this. I am happy. I love Blaine and he is my husband. He is everything to me; in fact, he's all I have. He's my family now. I am done with you, Rachel. You've never been a great friend; no one in New Directions has." Something in Kurt's eyes hardened – maybe it was his innocence, his youth, or a lack thereof – as he adjusted his stance and lifted his chin. "I'm done. I don't want to see you – or anyone else from New Directions – ever again. Do me a favour and pass along the message, because I really don't want any more unwanted guests. Goodbye, Rachel."

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped. "You can't just-"

"I can and I have," Kurt snapped, disregarding his usually impeccable manners in the face of blind rage. "I am tired of this, Rachel. I'm done. If you are truly my _friend_" – though even Kurt himself had to laugh at this – "then you will leave now."

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes but she held her chin high, her pride unwavering. "I really hope you know what you are doing, Kurt. I can't guarantee that after the way you've treated me I'll be there for you if things go bad."

They stared at one another for a moment of defiance before Rachel turned on her heel and stormed out of his house, simultaneously removing herself from his life. He waited until he heard her car pull out from the driveway and could no longer hear the drone of her engine before he relaxed. He collapsed back onto the couch, curling himself up into a small ball.

He was undoubtedly relieved that Rachel hadn't been a few days earlier to destroy the happiest day of his and Blaine's life. Despite the relief, he had the overwhelming urge to bawl his eyes out. He had just told someone to leave his life when so many had unwillingly. He knew that Rachel and New Directions had never shown him real friendship and he did now have true friends in the form of Jeff, Nick, Wes and David, but he still felt awful.

He heaved himself up from the couch and went to the fridge, eager to try and drown the unpleasant feeling that was swelling inside him with some cake. His husband would home soon and he was determined to not let anything ruin _his_ happiness, even if Kurt's was slightly diminished somewhat by Rachel.

* * *

Blaine stepped into the quiet house with a spring in his step and arms full of shopping. He moved quickly to the kitchen, putting it all on the bench.

"Kurt! I'm home," he called as he began to put everything away. By the time he had finished there was still no response and Blaine frowned. He moved through the house, looking for his husband. He jogged upstairs and peered into their room. Instantly, his breath left him and his jaw dropped. "Sweetheart."

Lying on the bed, completely naked, was Kurt. He grinned impishly at Blaine, blinking innocently. "Welcome home."

Blaine stepped into the room, raking his eyes over Kurt's slim figure. "What's all this?"

"Well," Kurt drawled. "We finally have the house to ourselves."

Blaine grinned and joined his husband on the bed. "We do," he agreed and swooped in, giving him a kiss.

Kurt responded immediately, deepening the kiss as he started working on ridding his husband of his clothes. With clumsy fingers, Blaine helped him along, breaking the kiss long enough to get his shirt over his head before he was pushing Kurt onto his back and into the mattress.

Kurt moaned, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. He helped his husband kick off his jeans and briefs until they were both naked. As Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's neck and chest, Kurt reached under the pillow for the lube he had stored away under there and clumsily slicked up his fingers.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's reached between them and started stretching himself open. "Fuck, Kurt, that's so hot."

Kurt choked on his laughter as he scissored his fingers.

Blaine quickly slicked up his own fingers before gently removing his husband's and replacing them with his own. He was surprised at how loose Kurt already was and moaned at the thought of Kurt stretching himself while he was gone.

"Blaine! Please," Kurt moaned, hips rocking on his husband's fingers. "I'm ready. Please, get in me."

Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt deeply again while slicking his leaking erection with lube and gently pushed in. He gave his husband a moment to adjust before starting up a rhythm. There was no need for rushing; they had all the time in the world, or at least it felt that way as they rocked together leisurely, hands sweeping over their heated skin and kissing deeply and passionately.

As they reached their peaks, Blaine slammed his hips one more time before rocking out his orgasm, hot ropes of come coating Kurt's insides. As he rocked out his orgasm he wrapped a hand around Kurt and with one stroke he was coming hard between them.

They panted as they came down from their highs, smiling all the while at one another. Kurt winced as his husband pulled out but curled up around him when Blaine collapsed beside him.

"I love you," Kurt hummed, nuzzling into his chest.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Blaine grinned. "Give me a minute and we can go again."

Kurt laughed, kissing him lightly on the chest. "Making up for lost time?"

"Yep," Blaine beamed, leaning down to kiss him. "I've got to keep my _husband _satisfied."

"You always do," Kurt smiled as he pulled him into a deeper kiss.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Please review and happy reading :)**


	30. Wedding gift

**Hello everyone! I'm back! **

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been really busy and haven't had the chance to write anything! **

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter and I hope it doesn't show. I'm trying to get back into the flow of the story but I think I may have fallen short. If you have any suggestions of what you like to see in this, don't hesitate to review or send me a PM. **

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes (no captain-ally). **

**Chapter 29: Wedding gift**

The gentle roar of the plane engine was enough to send most of the patrons to sleep but Blaine couldn't. All he could do was look at his sleeping husband who was nestled against his chest. They were on their way back from their honeymoon. They had spent a luxurious three weeks in Fiji. His olive skin had tanned under the sun and Kurt had gained a few more freckles on his porcelain skin. Blaine had been impressed that his husband had managed to not get sunburn (he knew how much Kurt loved his skin).

Kurt mumbled in his sleep and nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest.

Their honeymoon had been amazing. They went snorkelling, laid on the beach, ate out, spend hours in bed (naked) and went shopping. Blaine had never felt more relaxed or happy. He didn't want to leave but their lives were calling them back.

The lights of the plane flickered on and the flight attendants voice crackled across the PA system. "Ladies and gentleman we are now beginning our descent. Please fasten your seat belts, put your seat upright and stow your tray in the upright position."

"Ngh!" Kurt moaned in into Blaine's chest.

Chuckling, Blaine gently stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to him temple. "Come on sweetheart, time to wake up."

"Comfy," Kurt mumbled. "Sleep."

His husbands adorableness when he's waking up never got old to Blaine and he smiled at him fondly. "I know. As soon as we are back in the car you can sleep again I promise."

Kurt peeked an eye open. "Promise?"

"Promise," Blaine repeated solemnly. "I'll even throw in carrying you into the house."

Kurt snorted but lifted his head and pried his eyes open. "That's not necessary, but thank you for the offer."

"Anything for you sweetheart," Blaine winked but there was sincerity in his voice.

"As much as I loved Fiji, I miss home," Kurt said, sending his husband a smile.

"Me too," Blaine agreed. "Not much longer now."

The sound of the wheels lowering made Kurt take his husbands hand and squeezing it tightly. Blaine lifted their linked hands and kissed his knuckles and squeezed lightly back.

* * *

Having been away for three weeks away from home, the Lake house was a beautiful sight to see. Blaine pulled the car to stop and put in park, switching off the engine.

"Home sweet home," Blaine sighed happily, looking at his husband.

Kurt retuned his smile and lifted off his seat belt. They slipped out of the car and took out their luggage from the back seats. Stepping into the house was like walking in it for the first time with a sense of familiarity.

Blaine dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Kurt, making him squeal and drop his own bags. Kurt spun around in his arms and sealed his lips over his. He hummed happily, melting into his husbands embrace and deepened the kiss.

"Have I told you I love you this morning?" Blaine asked, breaking the kiss slowly.

"Five times at least," Kurt smiled. "But I don't mind. And I love you too." He pecked him lightly on the lips once again before dancing towards the kitchen.

Blaine picked up the bags and carried them up stairs. While his husband was putting the bags away Kurt pressed play on the answering machine. There was a message from Cooper welcoming them home and that he would come drop by in a couple of days to hear 'all the dirty details' (Kurt's cheeks flushed red) and a message from Nick wanting to catch up and hear about their trip.

The last message on the machine made Kurt frown.

"Hello, this is Jean Danes from the Lima Lawyers. I'm ringing about the will of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. If you could call me back when you can, that would be great. Have a good day."

Kurt hurt Blaine come down the stairs and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yeah." Kurt swallowed around the lump of emotion in his throat. "I wonder what she wanted."

"Are you going to ring her back?" Blaine asked, gently rubbing his back.

"Of course," Kurt said. "It could be important."

Blaine nodded and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. "Do you want me to start unpacking?"

Kurt smiled at his husband. Blaine understood that he needed a moment alone when it was concerning his parents. "Thank you."

Another kiss was pressed to his cheek and Blaine made his way back upstairs leaving Kurt alone to make his call.

* * *

"BLAINE!"

Blaine looked up from where he was placing the last of their clothes in to the washing machine. Hearing the frantic note in his husbands voice he dropped the clothes and quickly left the laundry. He raced upstairs and found Kurt sitting on the couch, staring at nothing with a look of shock on his face.

"Sweetheart?" Blaine asked, quickly going to his side. "What happened?"

"My mum and dad," Kurt breathed, turning to face his husband. He swallowed thickly and blinked largely at Blaine. "They left us a wedding gift."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I don't understand."

"Before they died," Kurt said, his voice filled with awe. "They set up an account that I could access when I got married. It's a wedding gift to us."

Blaine's face split into a grin. "You're parents are amazing."

"They're more than that," Kurt swallowed. "Blaine, they left us fifty thousand dollars."

Blaine blinked. "Fifty thousand dollars?"

Kurt nodded. "There was a letter that Jean read to me and we'll collect it later, but it said that when they found out mum was pregnant they brought a lottery ticket and won. They put the money aside for me and my future partner."

"Wow," Blaine breathed. "That is incredible of your parents."

Kurt quickly scrambled into Blaine's lap, hugging him closer and giving him a bright smile with tearful eyes. "I can't believe they did this for us."

"Well, they love you very much," Blaine said, hugging him close. "and from what you have told me about them, it's sounds like something that they would do."

Kurt kissed him deeply, cupping his cheeks. Blaine felt hot tears spilling onto his cheeks and hugged his husband closer, gently breaking the kiss. Kurt buried his face into his Blaine's neck and tried to stop the crashing wave of emotion inside him.

"I can't believe them," he hiccupped. "I love them so much."

"I love them too," Blaine said softly. "and when we get a chance we'll go visit their graves and thank them."

"Thank you," Kurt said, lifting his head and wiping his eyes. He gently kissed his husband again before pulling away and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Fifty thousand dollars," Kurt breathed.

Blaine squeezed him around the middle, his own mind blank. He couldn't believe that they now had all this money.

"What are we going to do with the money?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said honestly. "But we have a lot of time to think about it."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "I already have an idea though."

"Really?"

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed.

"Care to share?" Blaine asked, smoothing back his chestnut brown hair.

"Maybe we could save some of it and put it towards starting a family of our own one day," Kurt offered shyly.

Blaine's face lit up with a grin and he kissed his husbands head. "I think that is a great idea."

Kurt beamed and leant up and kissed Blaine again. They wasted no time in deepening the kiss, hands trailing over one another.

* * *

**Happy reading :)**


	31. The push

**Hello everyone! I am so thankful for all your wonderful reviews and for keeping with this story, even with my slow updating. You guys are such amazing readers and I love you all so much! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her wonderful editing! She does such amazing work :)**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS FOR SOME. IT CONTAINS SELF HARM AND MENTION OF SUCICDE. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read! **

**Again: THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE. **

**Please be careful reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The push**

_Kurt,_

_You are so selfish and, frankly, unbelievable. When Rachel told me what you had said to her, I was appalled. You used to be one of us, Kurt, but you have changed and it's all Blaine's fault. Can't you see how he is damaging you? You've always been frail – I suspect that it's because of your mother's early death and Burt's over protectiveness – but you need to be stronger. Instead you let Blaine manipulate you into thinking you were alone and that he is the only one there for you._

_Start taking control of your life Kurt and come back to us. We'll be waiting for your apology. Be warned though, you will have to work for our forgiveness after you hurt us so badly._

_Tina._

Kurt started at the computer screen, hardly able to believe what he was reading. Anger bubbled up inside him at the nerve of Tina. This wasn't the first email that he had received of this nature but Tina was taking it to a whole new level.

He deleted it without a reply and logged out of his account. He didn't want Blaine to know that Tina was still harassing him. Rachel had somehow got a hold of Blaine's email address and sent him a lengthy email detailing how he was running Kurt's life and let him come home to those who "truly know him".

His husband had been furious and the two of them had got into raging argument, resulting in a stalemate of silence for over two days. Blaine had thrown himself into his paintings and Kurt had been focused on his music lessons.

"Hey."

Kurt jumped and spun in his chair to find Blaine hovering in the doorway. "Hey."

"Colin called," Blaine explained bluntly. "There are some buyers in New York who want to commission a couple of pieces from me for their new business. I'm going to have to go to New York to meet with them and discuss what they would like."

"Oh," Kurt swallowed, "Congratulations." The compliment was sincere, but Kurt couldn't help feeling stung, a sure result of Blaine's coldness in delivering this message to him.

"Thanks."

"When do you have to go?" Kurt asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Tomorrow," Blaine didn't sound at all apologetic.

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Tomorrow!?"

"They are only going to be in New York for a few more days and this is a really big opportunity for me," Blaine's gaze was hard, as if daring Kurt to say that he couldn't go.

"I – I can't cancel my music lessons," Kurt murmured.

"It's okay. You don't have to come. I'll be in meetings mostly."

Disappointment filled Kurt and he fought the urge to tear up. "Okay then. Do you need help packing? Or booking a flight?"

Blaine shook his head, shifting from foot to foot without meeting Kurt's eyes. "Colin already booked a flight and packing shouldn't take too long."

Kurt felt rejected and with Tina's biting email, Blaine's actions cut even deeper. "Fine. I'm going to the shops. I'll be back later." He stood, brushing past his husband without looking at him.

"Kurt," Blaine called after him but this went unanswered. He swiped his keys and wallet off the bench and strode out of the house, jumping into the car. He hated how his nerves were frayed; how easily Rachel and Tina could tear down the happiness that he had built and drive a wedge – however temporarily – between him and his husband.

Now Blaine was going away to New York and didn't want Kurt's company in a place that had always been special to them. That stung Kurt deeply and he pulled down a small man-made trail. He parked the car, switching off the engine as he let the tears fall. It had been so long since he had felt these dark emotions and it scared him how easily they had come back. He hadn't felt like this since high school.

He shivered. He tried desperately to get rid of these thoughts and told himself that the stagnation between him and Blaine would end soon and they could go back to being beautifully, crazily, head-over-heels in love, the way they always had been. But Tina's words filled his head like a broken record, scattering his thoughts and chilling him to his very core. He lowered his head to his hands and cried.

* * *

Kurt awoke to Blaine sliding out bed and disappearing into the bathroom. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only four thirty in the morning. Blaine had an early flight, which meant that he would be leaving at five. He had been all packed when Kurt returned and dinner had been accompanied by forced conversation.

Kurt listened to his husband potter about, getting ready. Eventually he left the bathroom and Kurt let his eyes slide shut. He didn't want to say goodbye to Blaine; he wanted to be going with him and have things the way they used to be.

He sensed Blaine hover by his side and felt gentle brush of his lips against his cheek. Blaine's hand smoothed a stray lock of hair from his face and his thumb gently caressed Kurt's cheek. "Bye, sweetheart. I love you."

He was gone before Kurt could profess his love. Kurt smiled a little; Blaine still loved him. He only wished that Blaine could tell him this without thinking he was asleep. He listened to Blaine make something for breakfast and in mere minutes he was out the door and driving away. Kurt vowed that when his husband returned he would tell him how much he loved him and how sorry he was that Rachel and Tina were bothering them still.

* * *

The house was far too quiet for Kurt's liking. He had spoken to Valarie, who had asked if he would like them to come visit while Blaine was in New York. Kurt declined her offer, needing the alone time, but particularly because he didn't want her finding out about Tina.

Tina was becoming more forceful; emails were coming in every half an hour and she was calling every hour. Kurt had to switch off his phone; her calls were becoming so frequent and similarly he unplugged the landline. This didn't stop her though. When Kurt checked them mail the morning Blaine left for New York there was twenty letters, all from Tina.

They were scathing, hateful and terrifying. What was worse; she attacked Kurt personally. The words she wrote mirrored what Karofsky had once said to him. Someone who had once considered a 'friend' was now acting the same way his tormentor had. All that Kurt had worked for; all the meetings he had attended; the self-confidence he'd tried so hard to build crumbled under her words.

Scared and alone, Kurt broke.

* * *

Blaine growled under his breath as his husband's phone went straight to voicemail once again. Blaine had been trying to call all day but there was no answer. Their landline had also been disconnected and Blaine was beginning to get worried.

He and Kurt had fought in the past, but they had always made up quickly. Moreover, it wasn't like Kurt to ignore all his calls. Blaine wasn't angry with Kurt; he was mad at Rachel and Tina and had taken his frustration out on Kurt when it wasn't his fault.

Worry stirred in his gut and he paced the hotel room Colin had set him up with until he was dizzy. Having tried one more time and the phone going straight to voicemail, Blaine immediately rang his mother.

"Blaine!" She cried when she answered his call. "How's New York?"

"Uh, great," Blaine said distractedly, "Mum, have you spoken to Kurt today?"

"Early this morning," Valarie told him, "I offered to come visit him while you were away but he declined. He sounded distracted now that I come to think of it."

"Have you heard from him since?" Blaine demanded.

"No, dear. Is everything okay?" Valarie asked, her motherly concern evident even over a crackling telephone line.

"I can't get a hold of him. His phone's turned off and the landline is unplugged. Mum, I'm worried about him. We had a fight before I left and –" Blaine was working himself up; his hands trembling as he paced.

'Alright dear, calm down," Valarie soothed. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Mum, I have a bad feeling," Blaine said, fear eating away inside of him.

"Okay. Your dad and I are going to drive down and make sure he's okay, which he will be, and we'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay, Mum," Blaine whispered.

"He'll be fine, dear, you'll see," Valarie assured him.

Blaine nodded and said goodbye but he couldn't keep the fear out of his stomach. Something felt wrong and he just hoped to God that his doubts were unfounded.

* * *

The sun had set when Valarie and Simon pulled up to the lake house. None of the lights were on and the house seemed still. They jumped out of the car and approached the house, Valarie's hand slipping into her husband's.

"This doesn't look good," Simon murmured.

"No," Valarie agreed reluctantly.

Taking a deep breath, Simon reached for the doorknob as they approached it. He turned it and the door swung open easily. He stepped in first, snapping on the lights. He scanned the room but found nothing.

"Kurt!" He called and listened hard. There was no response. "Love, you check upstairs, I'll check down. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Valarie murmured as she slipped away from her husband and up the stairs.

She climbed them slowly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She felt as if she was in a horror movie and tried not to whimper. She approached their bedroom carefully and switched on the light. Her heart plummeted when a figure in the bathroom caught her attention. She rushed in, switching on the light and gasped.

Lying, slumped on the ground in a pool of blood, was Kurt. She slid to her knees and with shaking hands searched for a pulse. She nearly gagged when she saw a cut along each of Kurt's wrists but was relieved to find a pulse.

"SIMON!" She screamed and carefully pulled Kurt into her lap, ignoring the fact she was getting coated in his blood, "It's okay, baby, you're going to be okay. SIMON!"

Kurt moaned weakly in her arms, eyes trying to flutter open.

"VAL?" Simon called, his footsteps pounding on the stairs.

"Call an ambulance," she yelled, tears dribbling down her cheeks. "You're going to be just fine, baby, stay with me, okay?"

"Fuck," Simon swore as he took in the scene before him. He quickly pulled out his phone and called 911.

"You're going to be just fine, baby," Valarie soothed, groping for a towel and pressing it against Kurt's wounds.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, lips barely parted.

"He loves you so much baby," Valarie soothed. "He'll be here. Just hang on. We love you so much."

She could barely see through her tears as Simon dropped beside her and helped to stop the bleeding. All they could do was wait for the sound of sirens and hoping that they would reach them soon. Valarie kept whispering over and over how loved Kurt was, all the while praying that he would be okay.

* * *

**If anyone needs to talk my PM and Tumblr is always open to you and I am more than willing to just listen or have a chat with you. If you do need help, please talk to someone and use your local hotlines as they are there for you and want to help. **

**Happy reading everyone and be safe :)**


	32. Rage fuelled by sadness

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews you gave with the last chapter. I was a bit worried about it but you all loved it! You are the best readers I could ask for. Seriously, your reviews and words of encouragement are what keep this story going. It would never be as good with you all so thank you very much. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally again for all her amazing work. She is the greatest and thanks should go out to her too. Go check out her stuff! It's amazing :)**

**WARRNIG: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE. PLEASE PROCCED WITH CAUTION IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS FOR YOU.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Rage fuelled by sadness**

Blaine honestly thought he was about to throw up his heart in his impatient wait for his mother to call him back. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, she called him back.

He wished she hadn't.

He nearly fainted on the spot when she said that was Kurt was in the hospital and he had soon become angry when she refused to divulge details over the phone.

He had immediately booked the first flight out of New York and now found himself sitting in a taxi, bouncing his leg up and down on the way to the hospital where his husband was situated. He was furious with himself for leaving things in the broken, tormented way they had been with Kurt. He was sure he would never forgive himself for doing so.

The taxi ride seemed to span out across an eternity. Blaine fought the urge to accuse the driver of going slow purposefully but knew that it was simply the anticipation which was killing him and yelling at the driver would do nothing to help Kurt at this time. It didn't help that his mind kept going over the numerous possibilities of what could have happened and he could only hope that he got to the hospital soon.

_Finally_ the taxi pulled up outside the front of the hospital. Blaine threw the driver more money than was owed him and all but leapt out of the car, his bag dangling from his hand. His head whipped around blindly, until he heard – "Blaine!"

Blaine looked to see his brother Cooper striding towards him. He looked pale and tired with a hint of terror in his eyes. It was clear that Cooper had been waiting out the front for some time and he reached him quickly.

"Where's Kurt? Is he okay? What happened to him? Why is he in the hospital? Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me anything. Cooper, what's going on?" Blaine demanded in a panicked rush.

"Calm down, Blaine," Cooper said firmly, gripping his brother's arm tightly. He dragged Blaine away from the entrance, over to a small empty park bench that sat on a neglected patch of grass. Cooper forcibly sat him down and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders to keep him seated. "You need to calm down."

"How can I be calm when nobody will tell me anything?" Blaine snapped. "What is wrong with Kurt?"

"What I'm going to tell you is difficult, okay, and we don't know the whole story," Cooper explained. "And we won't until Kurt wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Blaine whimpered. "Why is he unconscious?"

"He lost a lot of blood," Cooper clarified. "They had to give him a transfusion. Luckily, Dad is the same blood type and he donated some."

"How did he loose the blood?" Blaine demanded, his voice wobbling and tears pricking the back of his eyes. "What happened?"

"Mum and Dad went to go check on Kurt and Mum found him in the bathroom – barely hanging on," Cooper explained in a murmur, gripping his brother's shoulders tightly. "B, he had slit his wrists."

Although Blaine heard the words perfectly, it took a moment for them to process.

"He…cut himself?" Blaine asked weakly, his voice sounding distant even to his own ears.

"Yes."

Blaine promptly turned his head and vomited onto the grass. Cooper's hands were on his back as he threw up the contents his stomach. When he felt sickeningly empty and lightheaded, he spat on the ground and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he let out a choked sob.

"He's okay, Blaine," Cooper's voice was at his ear, though the words sounded empty and hollow; they were lacking the comfort Blaine so desperately craved. "He's okay. He's going to live and be just fine."

"This is all my fault," Blaine wailed.

"No, it's not," Cooper snapped. "This is not your fault."

"It is!" Blaine protested, pushing Cooper away. "We had a fight before I left!"

"Couples fight," Cooper reasoned. "You were not the trigger of this. Kurt knows you love him and would never leave him. Something else must have happened. You are not to blame, Blaine, so stop torturing yourself."

Blaine hiccupped and fisted away the tears. "I can't lose him."

"You won't," Cooper said firmly. "We'll all make sure of that. Kurt needs us and we are all going to be there for him, okay? Now wipe your eyes. Kurt's can't be alone when he wakes up; he'll need you."

Blaine nodded and hastily wiped his face. He stood, sniffing and shouldering his bag. Cooper kept an arm around him as they headed into the hospital, leading him down the familiar hallways until they were standing in a private room. Valarie and Simon were in the room, seated around Kurt's bed, with said occupier of the bed fast asleep. White gauze was wrapped around each wrist and he looked paler and thinner than Blaine ever remembered seeing him.

Simon and Valarie were on their feet immediately, pulling him into a hug. Before their embrace obscured his vision, he saw that his mother's clothes were stained with blood. He hugged them back tightly, resisting the urge to throw up once again.

"He's going to be okay, dear," Valarie sniffed. "The doctors got to him in time and he's had a blood transfusion."

"He'll be alright, son," Simon echoed, kissing the top of his head.

Blaine nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and broke away from their embrace. He grabbed the nearest chair, pulling it as close to the bed as he could and sitting down. He took his husband's hands gently in his and kissed his knuckles, eyes trailing over his sleeping body.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Blaine whispered brokenly. "I love you so much."

"Blaine," Simon interjected, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're mother and I are going to find some clean clothes. Cooper will be here with you the whole time, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine nodded, spinning round to face him. "Mum, Dad. Thank you. Thank you so much for getting to him in time."

"You don't have to thank us," Simon promised with a smile and one last squeeze to his shoulder as the couple left.

Cooper pulled up a chair beside his brother and sat down. He looked to his two brothers, both looking so young and pale. Cooper vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to ensure that neither of them ever ended up here again.

* * *

Struggling to break through the haze of drugs, Kurt pried open his eyes. He blinked against the light that reflected off the white walls and swallowed. His mouth was uncomfortably dry and his body felt as if it was being weighed down.

"Sweetheart."

Blaine's melodic voice came from his left and he rolled his head towards the sound. He blinked, trying to focus, as his husband's face swam into view and slowly it became sharper and clearer. His expression was that of relief. He looked tired and pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," Kurt said promptly. "Why am I thirsty?"

"That will be from the drugs," Blaine explained. He reached over to the bedside table and filled a plastic cup with water. A straw was already in it and he held it up to Kurt's lips. Kurt sipped delicately before turning his head away. Blaine put it back and then linked their fingers together.

"Am I in the hospital?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

Kurt may have been fuzzy on the drugs but his husband's words instantly took him back to the bathroom, the razor blade poised at his wrists.

"I'm sorry. Blaine I'm so sorry," Kurt blurted out, struggling to sit up.

"Shhh, sweetheart," Blaine soothed, gently easing him back against the pillows. "You don't have to be sorry. Just relax."

"I didn't want to," Kurt cried desperately, his eyes boring into his husband's. "I didn't know what to do. You were gone and she just wouldn't stop and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted it to end."

"Whoa, sweetheart," Blaine interrupted with a look of confusion. "Who wouldn't leave you alone?"

"Tina. She kept emailing me and ringing. I had to unplug the phone," Kurt explained, tears spilling down his cheeks. "She still wouldn't stop."

"Tina was harassing you?" Blaine echoed, trying to keep his anger hidden from Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt hiccupped. "She wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted it to stop." He repeated in a whisper as Blaine swooped in and planted his lips firmly against Kurt's.

He was still before hesitantly returning the kiss. Blaine didn't break the kiss until Kurt was fully relaxed under his touch. He pulled away but kept close to his husband. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I love you so much and I shouldn't have left the way I did. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I do," Kurt said without missing a beat. "I do. I love you too. I'm _so _sorry."

"No, sweetheart, you don't have to apologize."

"I promised I wouldn't ever do it again and I did and I've ruined everything." Kurt was working himself up again and Blaine was quick to kiss him once more and calm him down.

"You haven't ruined anything. This isn't your fault, okay? I promise I won't ever leave like that again. I'm here for you and I love you so much. We'll get through this, okay? And everything with Tina and Rachel, I'm going to put a stop to it once and for all," Blaine promised, his voice firm. "I love you so much."

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand, wincing as pain shot up through his wrist.

There was a light knock on the door and Cooper stepped into the room. He smiled brightly when he saw Kurt was awake and was by his side in an instant. He leant over and kissed his forehead before pulling back and sitting beside Blaine.

"Nice to see you awake, Kurt," He smiled.

"Hi Cooper," Kurt said shyly.

"Mum and Dad are on their way back," Cooper announced to both Blaine and Kurt. "They'll be here shortly. Kurt, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you," Kurt replied. "Cooper –"

Cooper held up a hand, "If you are going to apologize then you can forget it. You have done nothing wrong and Mum, Dad and I wouldn't be anywhere else. We're here for you, Kurt, and we want to make sure that you get better."

Kurt blushed and his eyes shimmered with tears. "Thank you."

Cooper smiled again. "No problem. Now, I saw your doctor and he'll be coming by soon. Oh, and just a heads up – he's really hot."

"Cooper!" Blaine groaned but both were relieved when they heard a small giggle from Kurt.

"What? He is!" Cooper defended.

They continued to talk, Kurt asking Blaine about his new clients in New York. Blaine filled him in on everything that he had missed, being quick to assure him that the bright lights of New York had been dimmed somewhat by the fact that Kurt wasn't there with him, which earned him a blush from his husband.

The doctor came in – and Cooper hadn't been lying when he said he was hot – to check Kurt's chart. He also went over Kurt's vitals, filling them in along the way, and checked his wounds.

"The cuts weren't too deep," the doctor explained, rewrapping Kurt's wrists, "and you missed any vital veins. These will need to be changed regularly and kept clean to avoid infection."

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

"I'm also appointing you to a therapist that you will need to speak with. You are currently on suicide watch and only following your appointment will we consider taking you off it."

"Of course," Kurt nodded. It wasn't the first time that he had been put on suicide watch, though the phrase still sent shivers down his spine

"Alright then. I'll be back later to check on you and a therapist will be around soon for your appointment."

The doctor left and Kurt sunk back into the pillows with a sigh. "Do you think I'll have to stay here long?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Blaine admitted, kissing his cheek. "But I'll be with you until you can leave."

"I'm sorry –" Kurt started to apologize.

"Nope, no apologies," Blaine said firmly. "What happened happened. Let's look to the future now, okay?"

Kurt smiled and beckoned his husband closer. He pressed his lips against Blaine's and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you so much."

"Love you too sweetheart," Blaine smiled and kissed him once more.

Although Blaine was terrified about what drove Kurt to do this to himself, he was beyond relieved that he was okay and Blaine would be by his side through every torturous step of the long road to recovery that was to come.

* * *

**Once again my PM and Tumblr is always open if you want to talk :)**

**Also, I have a job interview coming up and with school I won't have a lot of time to update so there will be a delay with the next chapter. I do have some of it written so hopefully in a few days I can have it posted. **

**Happy reading everyone :)**


	33. The Battle is Over

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! It's been a very crazy few weeks! But thank you all so much for those who have stuck with the story! You are all so awesome!**

**This is all me (no captain-ally this time) so I apologize for all mistakes!**

**As all stories do, this is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last chapter! Just a heads up :)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The battle is over **

It was a week before Kurt was taken off suicide watch and was able to leave the hospital. Kurt talked willingly to the therapist and, despite his embarrassment, insisted that his husband, Cooper, Valarie and Simon attend his sessions so that they could understand what he had been feeling at the time that drove him to do such a drastic act.

There were many tears over the week but Kurt felt good talking about it and was relieved that he could open up to such a understanding family. He was happy to be able to leave the hospital but would have to continue to see his therapist (a lovely woman named Hannah) on a regular basis at a support group she took.

Blaine said that he would join the sessions too, wanting to support Kurt and seek support for himself so that he didn't go through a relapse. He could already see how much better Kurt was doing and didn't want anything to trigger him off again.

Kurt held his husband hand tightly as they stepped out of the hospital and into the fresh air. He took a deep breath, happy to be out of the four white walls he had been trapped in for a week. He was looking forward to going home. He and Blaine had a long chat during the week about their fight and it was all behind them now and they were more in love than ever before.

"Ready to go home, sweetheart?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand gently.

"Yes," Kurt said promptly.

Blaine chuckled and started leading him towards the car park. Valarie, Simon and Cooper were coming home with them to stay for a while, to make sure that their two boys were doing okay. Kurt still needed to be observed but nobody was worried that he would try anything again.

Blaine and Kurt jumped in Cooper's car (the latter behind the wheel) and began the journey back to the lake house with Valarie and Simon in the car behind them.

"I was thinking," Blaine said from the back seat as Cooper drove. "Since we have the hands, we should start that garden we talked about."

Kurt face brightened at the idea. "Really? That would be amazing."

"You guys are going to build a garden?" Cooper asked.

"Kurt's mum loved gardening," Blaine explained. "We talked about building one but we got a bit distracted with the wedding and work."

"I think that's a great idea," Cooper said. "We could go plant shopping tomorrow if you wanted."

"Yes please," Kurt said and quickly started to babble about what plants he wanted and how they should be arranged and what would suit the lake environment.

Blaine caught Cooper's eye in the mirror and they smiled at one another, happy to see that Kurt had his usual energy back.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to one side. They had been back at the house for a few days and this was the first time that Blaine was leaving his husbands side.

"To Lima," Blaine said, swiping his keys and wallet of the kitchen bench.

"Lima? Why are you going there?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"I'm going to talk to New Directions," Blaine said truthfully. "They've gone too far and it is time to put an end to this once and for all."

"Blaine," Kurt said, quickly taking his husbands hands in his. His wrists were still bandaged which he tried to cover with long sleeves. "Please don't go."

Blaine gently cupped his husbands face and kissed him on the lips. "I have to do this love. Look at what they drove you to do. It's not acceptable Kurt and I won't let it happen again."

"What if the do something to you?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking. "I don't want them to hurt you too."

"They can't hurt me sweetheart," Blaine promised. "I'll be back before dinner, you'll see. I promise to be careful."

Kurt let out a shaky breath but agreed knowing there was nothing that could change Blaine's mind on this. "I love you. Please be safe."

"I love you too," Blaine promised and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Blaine parked the car and looking out the windshield of his car he could see into the café. He had rang Rachel and told her he wanted to meet her and everyone else in New Directions to talk to them. He her to have them meet him at the Lima Bean and had promptly hung up on her.

He could see Rachel and Tina in there now with a group of people he could only assume made up the rest of New Directions. Taking a steady breath, Blaine stepped out of the car and made his way into the café.

The smell of coffee burned his nose and gave him a boost of confidence that he needed. He strode towards the group and stood at the head of the table.

Rachel was the first to see him and sat up straighter in her chair. "Blaine-"

"Don't speak," Blaine interrupted her with a harsh glare. "Just listen."

Rachel looked outraged by this and was stunned into shock. The other members raked their gaze over Blaine coldly. Blaine could only imagine what Tina and Rachel had told them about him but he didn't care.

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I am Kurt's husband," Blaine said, loud enough for all of them to hear. "You may have gone to school with Kurt but you know absolutely nothing about the wonderful, amazing man that he is. You ignored the very fact that Kurt was in trouble and have never shown him the love and respect that he deserved."

"I hardly think-" A pretty blonde began to speak but Blaine cut her off.

"Kurt was in trouble and you were not the friends that he needed. Your actions hurt him then and they are hurting him now." Blaine turned his attention to Tina and his glare hardened. "Thanks to your harassment Tina, Kurt tried to kill himself last week."

Everyone at the table gasped and Blaine saw with some grim satisfaction that both Tina and Rachel had turned a sickly pale.

"W-W-What?" Tina stuttered.

"He slit his wrists," Blaine said, feeling sick at the very memory. "Your harassment of telling Kurt that I am not good for him, that I have manipulated him into this marriage and that he was a different person because of me drove him to this drastic act. He wanted you to stop and yet you kept pushing and pushing nearly taking him away from his family." Blaine glanced around at them all.

They were deadly silent and seemed to shrink under Blaine's gaze.

"Is he okay?" the Latina girl asked.

"Physically he'll be okay," Blaine answered her. "Mentally, we both still have a long way to come."

The Latina nodded. "I'm glad he has you Hobbit." She turned a cold gaze on Tina and Rachel. "He deserves you."

"Our dolphin has a dolphin," the second blonde murmured happily.

Blaine chose to ignore the confusing phrase and continued talking. "I'm only going to say this once and you had better listen or next time I will involve the police and have you charged with harassment and the coercion of suicide. Leave my husband alone. Don't contact him anymore. Just let him be happy with his family. You had your chance to be friends but you didn't want what he had to offer. Let him go and let him be happy."

He gave them one last firm look before leaving. He strode out of the door and went straight to his car jumping in. He switched on the engine and wasted no time tearing out of the parking lot and heading back home to his husband.

* * *

Kurt was waiting anxiously for his husbands return. Throughout the day his family had tried to keep him distracted but his husbands missing presence was too much to just ignore. Kurt tried however. He cooked with Valarie, talked about which plants would suit their house with Simon and attempted to teach Cooper to play the piano with disastrous results.

They were currently sitting on the couch, watching a movie and waiting for Blaine to return home. The movie was coming to an end when they heard Blaine's car pull up. Kurt was out of his seat and quickly heading to the door. He threw it open and stepped outside to greet his husband.

As soon as Blaine was close enough he was throwing his arms around his neck and holding him close. His husbands strong arms circled around his waist and held him close, breathing in his scent.

"It's okay sweetheart," Blaine murmured, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. "It's all over now."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, pulling back just enough so he could look his husband in the eye.

"I'm just happy to be home with you," Blaine said , kissing him lightly on the lips.

"What happened?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight. Right now, I just want to come inside and be with you," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and kissed his husband lightly on the lips. "I love you. Let's get you inside."

The couple stepped back into the house and holding hands, they wondered back into the living room.

"You okay?" Simon asked as his son flopped down on the couch beside him, pulling his husbands into his lap and holding him close.

"Just tired," Blaine assured him. He kissed Kurt's cheek and rubbed a hand up and down his back. "It's nice to be home."

"I'll go start some dinner then," Valarie said, jumping up off the couch.

Blaine sighed happily, relieved that he was back with his husband and that hopefully everything was now behind them and they could move on with their lives. He would tell Kurt everything that happened later but right now he just wanted to bask in the warm weight that was on lap and spend the night with his family.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	34. Their Love

**Well here it is, the final chapter of The Lake House. I want to thank anon for prompting this story. I hope it is everything that you wanted it to be and thank you so much for believing that I could do justice to your idea. It's been a pleasure to write it for you. **

**I want to also thank my wonderful readers! You have given this story, and me, so much support and love. Thank you so much. I'm going to be a writer one day and I having your support gives me hope that one day I will be able to write for you all on a much larger scale. Your reviews are what kept this story going. You are all fantastic. **

**Huge thankyou to captain-ally and all the hard work that she put in with this story. She is amazing and I am so thankful that she is my beta :) **

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and sorry for any mistakes (this one is all me- no beta this time)**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Their love**

_5 months later _

Kurt smiled beamed brightly as he handed his student, Joey, a new music book, having successfully moved up a grade. He would now be tackling harder pieces but Kurt had no doubt that he would do wonderfully.

"Thank you so much Kurt," Joey beamed, quickly darting forward and hugging him around the middle.

Kurt hugged him back before releasing him. "I'm so proud of you Joey. You are doing so well."

Joey's mother clapped from where she sat on the couch with Blaine, both of them wearing identical grins.

"I've been looking into some competitions," Kurt explained while Joey packed up his belongings, his music lesson finished for the day. "I think Joey would do really well in them and it would be a great stepping stone if you want to continue with music."

"I want to be a professional piano player," Joey said eagerly, bouncing on his toes. "I'll do the competition."

"Thank you Kurt," Joey's mother said.

"It's no problem," Kurt said and handed her out the details he had printed off. "Next lesson we'll find a piece for you to perform and work on that. So for homework, I want you to bring three pieces that you would want to perform."

Joey nodded firmly, determined to do Kurt proud. His eyes darted quickly to his wrists that were covered by a white bandage. They darted back up to Kurt and he smiled, the small relief he felt that Kurt was still here to be his piano teacher was still here to teach him.

"Great," Kurt said, clapping his hands together. "Then I will see you soon. Have a safe drive back."

"We will. Thanks again Kurt and it's so good to have you back," Joey's mother said. With a warm smile to the couple she led her son out of the house and to their cars.

Kurt had only just started getting back to teaching music again. The first few months of being out of the hospital and going to therapy had been exhausting, leaving both Kurt and Blaine with nothing but wanting to be with one another.

Valarie, Simon and Cooper had been amazing and the happily married couple were overwhelmed by the amount of love that was being thrown their way. They had stayed with them for a couple of months, helping them out and supporting them. There had been a few bad days where Kurt withdrew, just wanting to be alone with Blaine holding him, never speaking. But they grew less and less until Kurt was once again his happy self.

Blaine watched the light return to his eyes and was relieved to see that his husband was okay again. New Directions, for once, had listened. They had stayed far away and Blaine half expected it was because he had taken a restraining order out on Tina and Rachel, to keep them far away from his husband.

Often when Kurt was asleep in his arms, Blaine would gently trace the scars across his wrists, nearly identical to his own. It was a constant reminder of how close he could have lost him and that he needed to show Kurt just how much he was in love with him every day.

Blaine was brought out of his thoughts as his husband settled himself on his lap, wrapping his head around his neck.

"You look deep in thought," he teased lightly. "Everything okay?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and smiled at him adoringly. "Everything is fine," he assured him. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to see you teaching again."

A rosy pink hue rose on Kurt's cheeks. "I do love it. I've missed it so much. It's nice to be back."

Blaine leaned up and kissed his husband deeply, moaning when Kurt deepened the kiss. They melted into the kiss, leaning back against the couch cushions. The kissed leisurely, taking their time to just explore.

Kurt pulled away gently but didn't go far. His lips were swollen, eyes glazed over.

"I love you," he murmured sincerely.

"I love you too sweetheart," Blaine promised, coaxing him back into another kiss.

They would have many kisses over the years and both looked forward to each and every one of them. They had the rest of their lives and both were content to spend in each other's arms.

**The End**

* * *

**Happy reading everyone! If you have a prompt than you can send it to me and I will see what I can do but I can't make any promises that I will do it. **

**Check out my tumblr: inkinmyheartandonthepage and also my writing tumblr which holds my personal writing (non-fanfiction): lybartlett. tumblr. com (just remove the spaces)**


End file.
